Pure Darkness 1
by luxaks2
Summary: Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPAN
1. Chapter 1

**Kegelapan Murni**

 **Penulis: luxacs**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Genre: Fantasi, Sakit / Nyaman dan Supernatural**

 **Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya**

 **Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.**

 **Peringatan: yaoi, dan mangandung tidak ada kegelapan.**

 **Cerita: '** _ **Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa ..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat memperbaikinya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu. Yang ada sekaligus rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu bahkan jika kau memintanya. Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU ...**_

 _ **Bab 1**_

 _'Sakit ...'_

 _'Apa kau buta ...'_

 _'Kau menyakitiku ...'_

 _'Kesalahan apa yang pernah kuperbuat padamu ...'_

 _'Tidakkah kau tau, perasaan ini ...'_

 _'Rasa sakit yang kau buat untukku ...'_

 _'Maukah kau juga merasakannya ...'_

 _'Apa kau tahu ...'_

 _'Kau adalah mahluk ter-_ _ **egois**_ _yang pernah ku kenal ...'_

 _'Kau kegelapan yang bersembunyi dibalik cahaya ...'_

 _'Banyak orang yang tertipu dengan senyum ramahmu, terpikat oleh kesempurnaan yang kau perlihatkan didepan mereka semua ...'_

 _'Dasar mahluk mahluk hanya bisa melihat fisik luarmu tanpa melihat ke dalam hatimu ... "_

 _'Memujamu bagai dewa mereka, tanpa mengetahui mahluk seperti apa kau ..'_

 _'Ku akui kau memang cahaya, cahaya yang mematikan ...'_

 _'Kau membuatku terpesona, membuatku selalu siap untuk berada di sisiku, menjadi orang kehidupanku ...'_

 _'Namun, aku menganggapmu sebagai kebahagiaanku ...'_

 _'Kau menghianatiku setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu'_

 _'Kini kau harus membayar dengan sangat mahal'_

 _'Tidak perduli, kamu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini ...'_

 _'Aku akan tetap menagih semua dosa jika harus menunggumu beribu ribu tahu lagi ...'_

 _'Akan kutunjuk sendiri, akibat karena berani bermain main denganku ..'_

 _'Kegelapan yang nyata ..'_

 _'Akan kupastikan kesengsaraanmu'_

 _'semua keturunan keturunanmu ...'_

 _'Anggap itu ini sebagai harga.'_

 _'Harga yang sudah kau bayar karena telah berani mengusikku'_

 _ **'Raja kegelapan**_

 _ **'**_

Tokyo, (Mansion Shimotsuki)

KRINGGGG ...

.

.

.

KRINGGGG ...

.

.

.

'BUAGHH ...'

 _Hening_

"Ughh ... Alaram mendengar". Seorang pemuda berparas menawan, berambut putih keperak-perakan yang dipadu dengan mata sewarna hijau kapur merengut karna dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya dari tidur indahnya.

Pemuda itu terjatuh saat bunyi alaram mengejutkannya, dia harus tersungkur, kesamping, tempat tidur, ukurannya, tempat duduk di atas karpet yang mahal yang ada di antara tempat tidurnya.

Kamar disajikan dengan sentuhan pastel dengan sentuhan tempat tidur di tengah tengah ruangan yang luas. Arsitektur kamar yang elegan dan barang mahal yang ada dikamar itu menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu bukan dari kalangan bawah atau menengah, namum ada dari percontohan atas.

"Jika bukan hadiah dari kai, sudah krusahkan kamu jam jelek .." ucapnya sambil menggenggam satu selai dengan orang-orang yang ingin membuat kata-kata yang diperlukan untuk memuat kata-kata ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun beberapa hari lalu.

 **"Tidak ada gunanya kau meluapkan kekesalanmu pada benda mati, shun."**

Pemuda bernama shun shimotsuki, hanya menatap lawan mainnya dengan wajah datar. Seorang pemuda berambut putih perak lainya yang dipadu dengan warna kemerahan dibagian rambut yang diikat kuda tinggi, memiliki warna mata yang berbanding terbalik dengan shun, yaitu oranye-hijau .pemuda yang bersandar pada pintu yang terbuka yang menyeringai setelah melihat wajah yang masih bersinar dengan datar

"Wah-wah, kemana perginya adikku yang lugu dan yang ada hanya pemuda yang bersikap dingin terhadap uang sendiri". Ucapnya.

"Apa maumu shin .." geram shun karena muak mendengar ucapan shin yang dojing keluarga. Seinggatnya dulu, saat shun 5 tahun, shun adalah anak satu-satunya dikeluarga shimotsuki. Shun terlahir di keluarga terpandang di jepang. Memiliki banyak perusahaan dijepang bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Ayahnya, Fukami Shimotsuki sebagai CEO di perusahaan Shimotsuki Corp yang sangat berbeda hormati, sementara ibunya Hanna Shimotsuki seorang Desainer terkenal yang memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang. Mereka hidup bahagia selama ini, saat itu shun sangat ceria dan oleh karena itu banyak orang yang menyukai karena senyum manisnya.

Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialamin oleh keluarga besar Shimotsuki yang hanya menyisakan putra kecil mereka, shun. Sejak saat itu, shun mulai jarang tersenyum dan mulai menutup diri karena kecelakaan maut tersebut.

Banyak sanak saudaranya yang mencoba mengambil alih kekuatan Shimotsuki corp tanpa perduli pewaris yang tersisa, bahkan mereka berpura pura menjadi saudara yang baik di depan shun untuk menarik perhatian dari ahli waris Shimotsuki Corp.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan shin yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak pertama dari Fukami dan Hanna yang selama ini di keluarga dari Shimotsuki dan masyarakat.

Banyak yang fokusnya karena menganggap shin adalah seorang penipu yang hanya ingin mengeruk semua harta fukami. Tapi mereka harus diam membisu saat shin membuktikan hasil Tes DNA shin dan fukami, ayah shun.

Saat ini, shin-lah yang merawat dan juga semua perusahaan shimotsuki.

"Apa? .." ucap shin

"Aku bilang, apa maumu datang ke Mansion milikku sepagi ini?. Kau masih bisa mengurus cabang di Tiongkok." ucap shun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadi miliknya untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya.

"Lalu, kau juga Mengapa ada disini, bukankah kau ada di asrama Tsukiuta High School, heh?" menjawab pertanyaan shun dengan santai, shin akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh saat melihat shun balas menatapnya dengan malas.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagi-lagi aku terbiasa tidur beberapa drama kalau aku ingin pulang dan tidur di kamarku sendiri."

"Yah, memang tidak masalah yang harus lebih bersosialisasi lagi terhadap taman sekamarmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman sekamar" ucap shun santai

"Lagi pula aku tidak suka berbagi kamar dengan orang satu hal lagi, aku sudah cukup berteman dengan beberapa orang saja, karena aku tidak suka terlalu banyak teman, apalagi jika mereka hanya melihat tampilan fisik dan dari kekuatan saja." tulisan sambil berdiri pintu kamar mandi.

"Hahhhhh ... benar benar anak sifatnya, kalau terus seperti ini, aku ragu dia akan hidup menjadi manusia biasa. Bisa saja dia akan hidup sampai tua tanpa mengerti arti penting dari orang lain."

"Merepotkan" menghela nafas, shin terakhir memutuskan beberapa langkah mengusir kamar shun. Entah angin dari mana, ada shin memiliki firasat buruk. Shin menundukan tombol "Aku tau, jika sifatmu sekarang adalah untuk memilah sikap aslimu yang sebenarnya shun. Kau anak yang baik, tapi karena kau selalu mengundang kekejaman pada dirimu. Kumakan 'dia' tidak akan menemukanmu shun terutama menemuimu, karena aku tahu kalau itu terjadi , kalau aku tidak bisa 'lagi' melindungimu darinya ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

. ~ Tsukiuta High School ~

Sebuah Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silverasuki area gerbang Tsukiuta SMA. Melintasi orang-orang yang terlihat dengan kekaguman diwajah mereka dan keheranan di saat yang sama. Pertanyaan mereka terlintas di kepala mereka.

Setelah lama melihat, akhirnya pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan Shun Shimotsuki yang berjalan dengan elegan menuju aula.

"kyaaaa ..."

"Shun senpai keren sekali!"

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Apakah Shun senpai punya kekasih?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Senpai sangat tampan!"

"Iya, juga sangat cantik"

"Senpai, menikahlah denganku!"

"Kyaaa, tidak boleh. Shun senpai hanya milikku!"

"MILIKKU"

"MILIKKU"

.

Suara kegaduhan para siswi selalu mendampingi bersama langkah-langkah. Jujur saja, jika Anda shun sangat ingin menyumpal mulut berisik mereka dengan kaos kaki Anda dan menendang mereka semua sampai Gallaxy Bima Sakti. Gadis itu seperti cacing kepanasan dan meraung raung meminta perhatiannya.

Dengan santai, shun memberikan senyum manis pada mereka, dan senyumannya dapat menghentikan kegaduhan gadis gadis itu. Tapi semua itu sia-sia Karena gadis gadis semakin tinggi heboh.

"..."

"KYAAA ... SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU!.".

"SENPAI! PILIHLAH AKU".

"SENPAI JAHAT SEKALII ..."

"?"

"KENAPA SENPAI JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA KAMII .."

"IYA, JAHAT!"

"TIDAK ADIL!"

Shun sweatdrop dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. Baru saja mereka mengatakan dia tampan dan sekarang mengatakan dia cantik sambil menangis karena ingin menjaga gambar, sudah habis riwayat kalian.

"Gadis gadis aneh .." ucap shun sambil membedah gadis di belakangnya.

~ XI A KIZOKU ~

Kelas khusus untuk anak-anak dari kalangan atas, baik dari keluarga selebriti, aktor, pengusaha bahkan keluarga bangsawan sekalipun. Berbaling kebalik dengan kelas Seijo yang hanya untuk anak-anak tingkat kebawah. Meskipun demikian mereka semua hidup damai tanpa adanya pengucilan akan status sosial.

Shun mamasuki area kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dengan wajah setengah di tekuk dang mengerutu sepanjang. Takears seseorang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Brukk.

"Auuu ..".

"Kau tidak apa apa, Shun-kun?". Ucap pria yang di tabraknya khawatir.

"Ah, Haru sensei. Maaf aku tidak melihat sensei tadi". Ucap shun penuh penyesalan melihat semua buku pegangan yang di bawa sensei-nya berserakan di lantai.

"Tidak apa Shun-kun, ini salahku karena berhenti ditengah jalan." ucap haru dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Haru yayoi seorang guru khusus kelas Kizoku dalam mata Pelajaran Antropologi. Guru senang yang banyak di idolakan para siswi karena wajah tampan dan sikapnya yang ramah untuk semua orang.

Guru dengan rambut kuning kehijauan yang dipadu dengan warna mata kuning mempesona, tidak dibalik kaca mata milikknya.

Haru membungkuk untuk mengambil buku buku yang berserakan di lantai. "Biar kubantu". Shun berinisiatif membantu senseinya yang memunguti buku buku dilantai.

"Arigatou, Shun-kun"

"Tidak perlu belajar kasih sensei."

"Kau anak yang baik, shun". Ujar haru setelah mereka selesai Membersihkan mereka yang menciptakan.

"Tidak juga, ano..mmm ... aku akan segera menuju kelas. Sekali lagi maaf sensei" ujar Shun membungkuk dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Haru yang masih berdiam diri, menatap kepergian dengan spektrum yang sulit diartikan.

"Benar benar tidak berubah" ucah haru monolog. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman misterius.

~ Ruang Kelas ~

"Hei shun hari ini tidak masuk".

"Tidak juga, dia tidak di asrama" balas kai pada teman orange-nya, Kamu.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang di rumah? Tapi tidak barangnya saja masih ada di kamar." ucap Iku sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bangku milikknya.

"Mungkin, shun-san sedang ada acara dia lepas asrama tanpa memberi tahu kita" jawab yoru santai.

"aku setuju dengan yoru" Rui melontarkan pendapatnya dengan wajah kalem. Semua orang dalam kelompok tersebut hanya mangut mangut setuju dengan jawaban Yoru.

"Hahhhh..merepotkan saja". Kai terbang dan memilih mundur kelompoknya. Baru beberapa langkah kai berjalan, dia berhenti karena melihat Shun yang memasukkan ruang kelas dengan gaya kalemnya.

"Hei, darimana saja kami semua mencarimu tahu!" tegur kai saat shun berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa kamu mencariku?" jawablah sambil sambil memiringkan sedikit muntah kesamping.

"Karena kami ingin mengajakmu menonton film yang baru untuk Anda dan Iku, hanya biasa untuk merileksasikan diri setelah ujian akhir. Sayang kau tidak ada". Jelas kai panjang shun hanya diam mendengarnya.

'Justru karena itu, aku pergi ...' hati menjauh

"Sayang sekali. Aku tiba-tiba tiba-tiba ada pidato mendadak dari Shin yang segera memintaku pulang untuk membahas masalah. Jadi aku segera pergi tanpa memberi tahu kalian dulu, maafkan aku" ucap Shun dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

"Tidak apa apa perlu merasa bersalah seperti masih bisa melakukan ini" ucap Yoru

"Yosss. Sudah diputuskan kita akan nonton lagi film 'SAKU KU RATA' malam ini di kamarku. Iku, setelah jam Pelajaran ini bisa jadi akan siap semuanya, bagaimana Iku?". Tanya Kamu penuh semangat pada Iku yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya. Kita harus mempersiapkan sebagus mungkin karena saat ini di mana kita akan selesai pesta bantal" jawab Iku dengan semangat 45, tak mau kalah dari Anda.

"Ide bagus. Sudah lama tidak khusus pesta khusus pria. Ini akan jadi momen berharga" ujar Yoru tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau Begitu Aku, Shun dan Rui akan memanggil beberapa malam lagi." ucap Kai yang di respon dengan anggukan dari rui dan menyenangkan dari shun.

'Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang ...' pikir Shun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiriman terbengkalai yang belumika selama berabad-abad. Jejaring itu tampak angker, pohon-pohon mati, dan bunga-bunga mengelilinginya. Kehadirannya juga membuat orang yang hidup pingsan atau berlari untuk hidup mereka. Bagian dalam adalah kebalikan dari luar, itu mewah, bersih dan memiliki perasaan yang nyaman. Ada lima puluh kamar, tiga puluh kamar mandi, tiga ruang, lima ruang keluarga, lima kamar makan, dan banyak lagi.

Di kamar tidur King, api hanya berdiri dan menatap sebelum peti mati yang terbuat dari kaca murni, disajikan dengan darah segar dan kelopak, mawar merah dan hitam. Di dalam peti mati transparan itu tidak lain adalah Sang Kegelapan. ekspresinya begitu damai dan indah. Itu akan mengambil nafas dariega yang melihat nya.

Walau dia adalah sang Kegelapan murni, tapi tak memungkiri bahwa dia memiliki sosok yang indah. Rambut panjang hitam keunguan yang tergerai indah di dalam peti, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibirailing sewarna Peach.

Kuku hitam panjang yang bisa mengoyak daging menjadi beberapa bagian. Setiap orang yang suka pasti akan jatuh hati, dia memiliki wajah rupawan, kuat, ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai Raja.

Namun, mengapa ini memiliki luka menganga tepat diemasan?

Apa yang terjadi tol?

"Kapan tuan akan di _bangunkan_ ?".

"Aku tidak akan tau akan hal itu, kita hanya bisa menunggu" .ucap Pria lainnya menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

"Aku rindu tuan". Ucap pria pertama

"Kita semua merindukannya."

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak lama lagi tuan akan bangun. Karena 'dia' akan segera datang dengan membawa setengah jiwa tuan yang tersisa. Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil, karena sedari awal yang kita minta hanya tuan tuan tidurnya tidurnya. Panjangnya." Ucap pria kedua sambil menatap tuannya yang tertidur di peti kaca dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku harap dia benar-benar benar". pria pertama juga menatap tuannya dengan tatapan sendu, berbeda dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"Ya, kuharap ..."

.

.

.

.

. _**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Peringatan: yaoi,dan mangandung unsur kegelapan.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

Chapter 2

"Tidak lama lagi tuan akan bangun. Karena' dia ' akan segera datang dengan membawa setengah jiwa tuan yang tersisa. Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil, karena sedari awal yang kita inginkan hanya membuat tuan bangun dari tidur panjangnya ". Ucap pria kedua sambil menatap tuannya yang tertidur di peti kaca dengan tatapan serius.

" Aku harap ' dia ' benar benar membawanya ". pria pertama juga menatap tuannya dengan tatapan sendu , berbeda dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"Ya ,kuharap..."

.

.

~ Kastil Ferlion ~

Pintu gerbang kastil Ferlion terbuka dengan lebar , menampakkan sesosok pria berjubah hitam berjalan memasuki area dalam kastil. Kastil bergaya eropa kuno dengan desain abad pertengahan dimana bagian dalamnya berinterior art deco ,pilar yang dilapisi kain beludru, dan lukisan-lukisan gelap. Warna emas sebagai aksen yang berpadu dengan lantai kayu yang tampil estetis.

Pria berjubah hitam berjalan dengan santai memasuki area aula. Pilar pilar tinggi yang menyangga berdiri dengan kokoh di setiap sudut. Pria itu kini berjalan menaiki tangga besar di tengah aula, dengan membawa bayi mungil yang hanya menggunakan kain merah sebagai penutup tubuh polosnya yang berlumur darah segar. Bayi itu baru lahir, lantas kenapa pria misterius ini membawanya kedalam kastil gelap.

Bayi itu kini bergerak gerak karena merasa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit sensitifnya. bayi kini mulai menangis di dalam gendongan sang pria yang menatapnya dengan wajah tenang. Lantas saja pria tersebut mengelus pipi gembulnya dengan telunjuknya yang ramping.

"Ssshhhttt...".

" Jangan menangis, ini tidak akan lama." ucapnya bermonolog.

Pria tersebut kini berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar yang penuh dengan ukiran ukiran kuno. Membuka pintu dengan kekuatan telekinesis miliknya, dia melangkah menuju ruangan yang ternyata kamar luas yang hanya di terangi lilin . Tiga sosok yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati pria berjubah dan melirik pada bayi yang dibawanya.

"Kau berhasil membawanya?". Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah bayi yang tertidur lelap digendongan pria berjubah.

" Aku tidak pernah gagal menjalankan tugasku, Aoi-san ".jawabnya dengan menurunkan tudung yang menutupi kepala merah jambunya.

" Koi-kun memang hebat!, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada ibu bayi itu?" tanya Kakeru yang mendekat dengan cengiran di wajah imutnya.

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kulalukan pada keluarga bayi ini kan? Tentu saja aku membunuhnya " jawabnya santai.

"Wah...kau sangat sadis, koi-kun. " kakeru menatap koi dengan pandangan takjub, seolah itu hal yang wajar.

Tentu saja, bagi demon seperti mereka, membunuh adalah hal yang wajar. Membunuh atau di bunuh adalah hukum mereka . tidak pemandang siapa yang mereka tidak suka, maka hancurlah dia.

Sejak tidurnya tuan mereka, banyak iblis kelas bawah atau menengah mencoba menggulingkan kekuasaannya. Namun memang sifat dasar iblis yang tidak pernah puas akan kekuatan, sehingga membutakan mata mereka. Tidak menyadari adanya beberapa iblis kuat yang menjaga tubuh tuannya yang tertidur panjang.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang?" Arata, satu satunya iblis yang masih setia menatap tuannya di dalam peti.

"Haru-san belum datang. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi" ucap Aoi sambil mengambil bayi di gendongan Koi ke pelukannya.

"Bayi kecil yang malang" ucapnya

"Baru saja kau terlahir di dunia , namun harus segera merasakan kematian, bukan keinginannya terlahir dari setengah jiwa tuanku" lanjutnya dengan nada prihatin sambil membelai pipi serta bibir sang bayi.

"Ada apa Aoi-san, apa kau merasa kasihan pada mahluk lemah ini.?". Tanya koi.

"Bukan itu..." ucap Aoi terpotong karena kedatangan seekor burung Bulbul yang cukup besar terbang memasuki ruangan.

Burung Bulbul bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria sebelum mendarat pada karpet merah yang menghiasi lantai marmet.

"Haru-san! Syukurlah kau datang. Lihat, Koi-kun berhasil mendapatkannya! " ucap Kakeru menunjuk Koi di sebelahnya.

"Kerja bagus Koi, Aku bangga padamu " Haru menepuk kepala merah muda Koi yang cengar cengir bangga karena di puji Haru.

"Demi tuan, apa saja pasti akan kulakukan " ocehnya bangga .

Perhatian Haru mengarah pada bayi dipelukan Aoi, Haru mendekat dan mengelus surai hitam keunguan milik bayi yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki laki. " Kau bayi yang tampan. Aku jamin jika kau besar nanti, kau pasti sangat mirip dengan tuannku. Lihatlah , bahkan nama kalian sama "

Kini perhatian Haru tertuju pada pada kalung yang dikenakan bayi di gendongan Aoi . Haru mengambil bayi dari pelukan Aoi menuju pelukannya . berjalan mendekati peti mati kaca tuannya yang berhias ukiran ukiran sewarna emas.

Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi peti kaca , Haru menatap tuannya yang memiliki luka menganga tepat di hatinya dengan sendu dan melirik bayi dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa kau mau ku ceritakan sebuah kisah menarik , sebelum kau tidur? " ucapnya

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari pendengarnya, Haru menganggap itu sebagai ' iya '. Melepas kaca mata miliknya , Haru mulai menceritakan kisah pengantar tidur untuknya.

" Tahun 1357 adalah tahun pergantian kekuasaan Monteiurs ke masa Kekuasaan Reiga, kekuasaan yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Dipimpin oleh seorang raja Iblis yang sangat kuat, berhati dingin, dan tidak mengenal ampun. Sang raja menjalankan pemerintahannya dengan bijak, banyak iblis lain yang tunduk padanya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memberikan sumpah kesetiaan padanya. Namun, ada juga beberapa iblis yang tidak tunduk pada kekuasaan Reiga karena dianggap merusak citra iblis, kau tahu kenapa? Karena sang raja membuat penghalang antara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia .

Alasannya karena raja tidak ingin para iblis yang tidak tunduk padanya melampiaskan kekesalan mereka pada para manusia yang tidak tahu apa apa tentang dunia iblis.

Pasti kau berfikir jika sang raja memiliki sedikitnya rasa kasihan pada manusia, karena itulah yang difikirkan oleh iblis lain sehingga banyak iblis yang menentang serta ingin menjatuhkan kekuasaannya. Namun kutekankan padamu, sang raja melakukan ini semua karena ingin melindungi Kekasihnya yang ada didunia manusia.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, karena seharusnya iblis tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Namun, itulah yang terjadi. Sang raja telah jatuh hati pada manusia pilihan, manusia cahaya. Tanpa diketahui oleh iblis lain, raja membuat sebuah kastil di tengah tengah hutan terlarang di dunia manusia agar bisa leluasa menemui kekasihnya yang tinggal di desa dekat hutan terlarang.

Awalnya banyak bawahannya yang menentang hal itu karena takut raja mereka Meninggalkan mereka dan memilih tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Tapi,siapa mereka karena berani menentang keinginan raja, iblis terkuat di dunia mereka ". Haru memandang semua orang disana dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepala dan menatap ke dalam peti.

Kini perhatian Haru beralih ke bayi, " Dalam sebuah kisah cinta , pasti ada penghianatankan? " lanjutnya. " karena itulah yang terjadi. Manusia yang di cintainya menghianatinya entah karena apa. Sebelumnya para bawahannya sudah memperingatkan sang raja agar tidak menemuinya lagi, tapi dia tetap menemuinya. Kau tahu , seperti apa penghianatannya? . Kekasihnya mencabut hati sang raja yang kemudian diubah menjadi Senjata yang dapat memusnahkan kaum iblis. Menyegel setengah jiwanya yang membuat Raja iblis tidak hidup dan tidak mati. Cinta memang buta, meski mengetahui penghianatan kekasihnya. Raja iblis tetap mencintai kekasihnya berharap jika semua itu adalah kebohongan.

Tapi, harapannya hancur karena kekasihnya memilih meninggalkannya yang sekarat.

Di ambang kematiannya, sang raja memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk menyegel tubuhnya dan mencari setengah jiwanya yang tersegel di dalam dunia fana. Karena jika saatnya tiba, sang raja iblis akan menuntut balas pada kekasihnya karena berani menghianati kepercayaannya " ucap Haru sebagai penutup kisahnya.

"Kau tahu,Hingga saat ini sang raja masih menunggu ".

" Menunggu bawahannya menyelesaikan tugasnya... ".

" Dan kini saatnya untuk sang Raja terbangun ..."

"Semua ini berkatmu..."

"Setengah jiwa Tuanku..."

"Kini saatnya kau bersatu kembali dengan Tuanku..."

"Supaya Tuanku , dapat menuntut balas...".

.

.

.

.

.

~ Asrama Tsukiuta ~

"Hei You, berhentilah menangis! Kau membasahi bajuku " ucap Kai jengkel pada You disampingnya.

"Aku tidak mena-hiks-ngis, mataku hanya gatal, hiks..." jawabnya sambil mengelap ingusnya di baju Kai.

"Yyaakkk...You, kau jorok " Kai muak, muak karena bajunya di alih fungsi menjadi tisu oleh Yoi.

"Kasihan sekali..."

"Lihat, Iku saja sampai merasa kasian padaku. Cepat lepaskan aku!" ucapan Iku terpotong karena Kai langsung mendorong You darinya.

'Padahal aku kan, kasihan pada film-nya? ' pikir Iku sweatdrop.

"Ayolah You, ini hanya sebuah film " Yoru turut membantu memisahkan You.

"Lihat, Rui dan Iku saja tidak menagis sepertimu " tambahnya.

"T-tapi...t-tapi...ini mengharukan T^T " sangkalnya

"Yakkk...aku tidak peduli, pokoknya cepat lepaskan aku. Hei Shun, bantu akuu! " Kai melotot pada Shun yang hanya menatap layar tv di depannya tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya.

"Cih, sial. Tidak ada pilihan lain " Kai mengambil sebuah bantal besar di samping yang kemudian di pukulkan tepat diatas kepala You yang masih setia menempelkan ingusnya pada lengan bajunya.

Buaghh

" Aauuu, sakit...KAU JAHAT SEKALI KAIII! " jerit You yang terpental ke belakang .

"SALAHMU SENDIRI TIDAK MAU MELEPASKANKU !" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah, kita lanjutkan nontonnya " Yoru melerai dua sahabatnya dan menyondorkan tisu pada You.

You masih menatap sengit pada Kai yang balas menatapnya tak kalah sengit. Jika di dalam sebuah film, pasti akan ada pancaran listrik dari tatapan keduanya.

'Ya ampun, kapan ini berakhir..' batin Yoru menghela nafas.

'Kekanak kanakan sekali , mereka' Ikku sweatdrop melihat tingkat ajaib sahabatnya.

'...' Rui hanya melirik dan menatap layar tv lagi tanpa komentar.

Sedangkan orang yang mendapat julukan Maou-sama di dalam grupnya sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar tv.

Mata Green-Lime miliknya hanya terpaku pada layar tv, memperlihatkan bahwa film yang mereka tonton lebih menarik minatnya dari pada duo abstrak dalam grupnya.

Sebenarnya film apa yang mereka tonton? Sampai sang Maou-sama yang biasanya akan meramaikan grupnya tidak berkutit sama sekali dari tempat duduknya.

Film yang mereka tonton, sebenarnya bukan film yang awalnya ingin mereka tonton. Salahkan You dan Ikku yang berebut makanan buatan Yoru dan Rui , sehingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik piring antara You dan Ikku. Namun apa daya, You malah terjatuh di meja tepat di atas kaset yang ingin mereka tonton. Dan gagal sudah rencana mereka nonton film bergenre komedi ' SAKU KU RATA ' . Sialnya bagi Kai karena dia harus menerima nasib tersiram kuah miso hasil rebutan You dan Ikku.

Keki, SANGAT . Ingin rasanya Kai menggantung You diatas tiang Bendera atau menjadikannya makanan singa peliharaan keluarganya.

'Akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu padaku hari ini You, tunggulah' batinnya sambil menatap You dengan tatapan sensi. Sedangkan yang ditatap acuh tak acuh saja menanggapinya.

Hening menyelimuti tempat itu, tak ada satu pun suara terdengar dari mereka . yang ada hanya suara deruan nafas dan film yang mereka tonton. Film yang mengisahkan sebuah cinta terlarang antara gadis biasa dan seorang mafia. Dimana kedua tokoh tersebut saling jatuh cinta dan bersumpah bahwa mereka akan hidup semati.

Namun sayang, setelah mengetahui kekasihnya adalah seorang mafia yang banyak melakukan pembunuhan di luar sana . sang gadis merasa ketakuatan karena bisa saja kekasihnya akan membunuhnya, keluarganya bahkan semua orang didesanya saat kekasihnya sudah bosan padanya .

Hingga akhirnya sang gadis digelapkan mata oleh ketakutannya, sang gadis berniat membunuh kekasihnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kekasihnya berniat membunuhnya dan keluarganya.

Malam ditempat biasanya mereka bertemu, menjadi saksi aksi pembunuhan brutal sang gadis pada kekasihnya. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya tewas, sang gadis menyadari adanya sepuncuk surat di saku mantel kekasihnya. Setelah membacanya, gadia tersebut menangis karena penyesalan. Surat yang bertulis permintaan maaf karena membohonginya tentang identitasnya dan surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia bukan lagi anggota mafia dan memilih hidup menjadi orang biasa dengannya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu. Ingin sekali fia membalikkan waktu, namun apa daya , kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama lamanya...

.

.

.

.

Tamat.

Semua orang melihat tulisan tamat di layar tv dengan ekspresi berbeda beda. Ada yang menangis terharu, biasa saja, bahkan ada yang menatapnya datar.

Tak terasa , waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 yang menandakan hampir tengah malam. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam mereka habiskan untuk melihat koleksi film film milik You. Hening menghampiri kamar You, karena tak satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengatakan apa pun.

"Akhirnya tamat juga, filmnya .." Ikku-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan suasana.

"Ya, tidak terasa,sudah lebih dari 4 jam kita menontonnya " Yoru menanggapinya sambil melihat keadaan kamar You yang mirip kapal pecah, karena banyaknya sampah sampah makanan, minuman kaleng dan piring piring kotor yang berserakan di lantai. Sepertinya Yoru harus membantu You membersihkan kamarnya.

"Aahhh aku lelah sekali. Kurasa semua energiku terkuras karena banyak meneteskan air mata haru " You meregangkan otot ototnya tanpa melihat Kai yang melihatnya dengan sensi, mungkin dia masih dendam.

"Filmnya membosankan, aku tidak suka "

'APA!' mereka semua menatap Shun yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan hikmat tanpa merasa terganggu ditatap mereka semua.

"Apa?" balasnya innoucent.

' Bukankah dia menikmati filmnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali ' batin mereka semua. Bagaimana bisa Shun mengatakan ' tidak suka ' padahal kenyataannya dia menontonnya tanpa berkedip dan mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetikpun. Sungguh pemikiran Maou-sama mereka sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu, aku tau aku cantik, menarik , menawan, sudah begitu kaya lagi. Tapi apa perlu kalian menatapku tanpa berkedip seperti itu?"

" Kalian membuatku merinding, jangan jangan kalian ingin mengrape- rape aku nya? Mengaku saja? " lanjutnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memasang tampang geli.

Semua sweardrop, keluar deh sifat jeleknya. Ohh ayolah. Mana ada sih orang di dunia ini yang mau dengan orang seaneh dan ajaib seperti Shun .

Bahkan mereka sedikit meragukan jika Shun berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Shimotsuki. Yang mereka tau, kepala keluarga Shimotsuki yang dulu adalah orang yang bijaksana, bertanggung jawab dan gagah. Dan sekarang Kakak Shun yang sekarang memimpin perusahaan ayah Shun juga mewarisi sifat Ayahnya.

Lalu kenapa anak bungsu Shimotsuki justru bersifat seaneh dan se ajaib ini. Tampan sih, kadang kadang juga cantik, tapi kenapa hobby sekali membuat orang lain kesal dan sakit kepala. Ditambah hobby-nya yang suka belajar tentang hal hal berbau Black Magic dan selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan dengan memanfaatkan orang lain tanpa mau melakukannya sediri.

Dunia memang tidak adil, tapi mau bagai mana lagi , namanya juga sahabat. Mereka sudah hafal dengan tabiatnya. Jadi mereka hanya menatap malas padanya.

"Idiihhh, seperti tidak ada wanita cantik saja diluar sana " ejek You

"Bisa saja kan, aku-kan tidak tau kau normal atau tidak. Ohh atau kau suka dengan salah satu dari kami? " Balas Shun menyeringai kejam.

Keluar deh sifat jeleknya yang lain. Shun memang terkenal dengan gaya bicaranya yang blak blakan , tapi hampir semua yang dikatakannya benar 99%. Mungkin ini efek dari belajar Black Magic

Semua orang ganti menatap You dengan tatapan menghakimi. Dari tatapannya saja You sudah bisa mengartikan tatapan itu.

'Siapa orang itu? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? ' Yoru

' Hheehhh...You bisa suka dengan laki laki? Kok aku baru tahu You bisa Gay ! ' Ikku

'Hahahahahaaa. Rasakan itu You, memang enak. Makanya jangan berani menantang Shun...khahahahaha' Kai tertawa nista

'Sungguh tak terduga, ternyata You-san seorang Gay ' Rui

' Makanya, jangan berani melawanku. Atau rahasiamu melayang khehehehe...' Shun masih menyeringai menatapnya.

You malu, bagaimana bisa Shun hampir membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya pada teman temannya. Tapi untung saja Shun tidak menyebutkan namanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa malu 7 keliling You.

"B-berisik. Cepat kalian semua keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin tidur " You mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ehh. Tidak ingin kubantu membereskan kamarmu? " tanya Yoru padanya.

"T- Tidak perlu, sekarang kalian cepat pergi ! " You menyeret mereka semua keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah berhasil menyeret mereka , You membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras di depan mereka .

BRAK.

.

.

.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang malu jika hanya berdua saja dengan orang yang disukainya? " Shun masih saja mengganggunya You walau mereka diruangan terpisah . Shun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih dihantui oleh kata katanya.

CEKLEK

"SIALAN KAU SHUN. TUNGGU SAJA PEMBALASANKU! "

BRAK

sepertinya You masih bisa mendengar ucapannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Shun sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya tadi sehingga memungkinkan You mendengar kata katanya. Dasar, kebiasaan lama memang susah dihilangkan.

"Kau mau kemana Shun, arah kamarmu bukan kearah sana !" Kai menegur Shun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar asrama.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan jalan sebentar di taman, kalian kembali saja dulu. Aku tidak akan lama " balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nanti kau bisa masuk angin , Shun " Yoru menatap Shun seperti tatapan seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anakknya.

" Yoru benar, jangan melakukan hal hal aneh Shun. Nanti kau biasa sakit, kau taukan betapa menyebalkannya kau saat sakit " tambah Kai . yang dibalas anggukan dari Ikku dan Rui.

"Wahhhh... Kalian semua mengkhawatirkanku ? Senangnyaa. Hatiku merasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan karena kalian cemas padaku! " balas Shun dengan tatapan berbinar.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak khawatir, akhir akhir ini selalu ada khasus penculikan dan pembunuhan di kota ini. Bagaimana jika Shun menjadi korban penculikan atau pembunuhan? Bisa bisa mereka akan di bantai oleh kakak Shun yang terkenal Brother Compleks. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang mereka khawatirkan , mereka khawatir jika justru Shun yang akan membuat masalah di luar sana. Kalian tahu-kan tingkah aneh dan ajaibnya. Bisa saja Shun menjadi tersangka bukannya korban.

"Kalian jangan cemas, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal hal aneh jika itu yang kalian khawatirkan " Shun menatap mereka dengan senyum yang senantiasa terparti di wajah cantiknya dan berjalan menuju pintu asrama.

Setelah Shun tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan mereka , mereka akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

.~ Taman ~

Shun berjalan di tengah taman yang gelap . hanya diterangi oleh lampu lampu taman di beberapa sisinya dan cahaya bulan punama. Duduk di pinggir air mancur besar berbentuk angsa yang melebarkan sayapnya , Shun menatap pantulan dirinya di atas air.

Akhir akhir ini, Shun merasa aneh. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Dia tak tahu. Semua berawal dari kepulangan mendadak kakaknya Shinyang sebenarnya mengejutkannya. Shin terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya dalam menjalankan perusahaannya. Walau sedikit ( banyak ) Brother Compleks, Shin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya karena dia tahu Shun pulang ke Minsion mereka sendirian.

Alasan Shun meninggalkan asramanya sendiri bukan karena ingin sendiri atau ingin menjauhi teman temannya. Tapi karena dia takut, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia selalu mimpi buruk yang sama setiap malamnya. Shun akui, dia memang memiliki obsesi tersendiri dengan Black Magic, bahkan dia sudah bisa melakukan sihir sihir ringan dan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Namun mimpinya terasa berbeda, lebih terasa gelap dan menakutkan. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Shun sama sekali tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menakutkan apalagi jika dia tidak tau maksutnya.

Ditambah dengan film yang mereka tonton tadi cukup membuatnya berdebar. Bukan berdebar karena dia ikut hanyut dalam ceritanya, tapi lebih seperti perasaan deja vu.

"Hhhhhh... Sekarang cuma ada aku dan kau, bulan " ucapnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas, menatap bulan purnama dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi padaku " Shun menutup matanya menikmati angin malam yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut putihnya. Tanpa menyadari mata sesosok mahluk putih terus menatapnya . seekor mahluk kecil yang bersembunyi di balik semak semak di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.~ Kastil Ferlion ~

Di dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin dan bulan purnama menampakkan pemandangan yang membuat pelihatnya menahan nafas. Dimana para penghuni di ruangan tersebut tercengang dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka melakukan ritual pembangkitan di ruangan yang kini penuh dengan tubuh tubuh tak bernyawa dilantai yang diantaranya manusia dan iblis kelas bawah. Jangan lupakan darah darah yang mengalir membentuk sebuah pola bintang dan huruf huruf kuno tepat dibawah peti kaca yang sekarang terbuka.

Tubuh bayi yang sedari tadi mereka bawa, kini tergeletak di atas ranjang ukuran King dengan lubang menganga tepat dijantungnya. Kini tubuh tak bernyawanya hanya dipenuhi dengan kelopak wawar merah .

Rutual mereka telah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, namun hingga kini belum ada hal berarti yang terjadi. Mereka hampir putus asa, hingga sebuah pemandangan di depan mereka menahan nafas mereka.

Sosok yang ada didalam peti kaca itu, membuka matanya. Menggerakkan tangan penuh kuku kuku hitam panjangnya yang tajam ke pinggiran peti dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang basah karena darah didalam peti. Enam sayap hitam besar tumbuh di punggung telanjangnya dan jangan lupakan dua tanduk yang tiba tiba tumbuh di kepalanya , menandakan kebangkitan sang Iblis.

Rambut ungu kehitamannya yang panjang, menutupi setengah wajahnya yang mengeram memamerkan taring taring panjang dan besar. Ditambah dengan Mata merah yang menatap mereka dengan penuh haus darah.

Bagi orang biasa yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan ini adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan. Namun bagi mereka ini adalah pemandangan yang menajubkan. Menakjubkan karena melihat Tuan yang mereka hormati dan layani kini telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Akhirnya mereka semua berlutut dihadapan sang Iblis .

"Selamat datang kembali, di dunia..."

"Hajime-sama ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Peringatan: yaoi,dan mangandung unsur kegelapan.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Selamat datang kembali, di dunia..."

"Hajime-sama ".

.

.===========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

•Flashback•

Tahun 1357.

Dua sosok tengah bersandar dibawah pohon besar di tepi hutan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan sungai yang mengalir dan hamparan rumput ilalang di tengah sore.

Hutan terlarang di desa Fureai Sekibutsu no Sato, Prefektur Osawano,Toyama Adalah kawasan yang dipercaya sebagai penghubung antara dunia manusia dengan dunia gaib.

Kawasan hutan terlarang yang berada tepat disebelah pemukiman masyarakat setempat. Banyak orang yang percaya jika memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang, maka mereka tidak dapat keluar lagi hidup hidup, entah karena binatang buas atau lebih buruknya lagi bertemu dengan mahluk kegelapan.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka. Dengan bersandar pada pohon besar , mereka menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di depan mereka.

Dua orang yang memiliki perbedaan gender bahkan mungkin jenis. Karena salah satunya memiliki tanduk dan enam sayap dipunggungnya yang menandakan jika dia bukanlah orang biasa atau mungkin bukan manusia .ya , dialah sang kegelapan, sang iblis yang ditakuti orang orang . enam sayapnya telah disembunyikannya untuk menyamankan sandarannya di batang pohon , sedangkan tanduk kokohnya masih bertengger manis di surai ungu gelapnya yang panjang.

Sedangkan satunya lagi, adalah seorang gadis manusia yang bergelar sebagai miko didesa tempat tinggalnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang iblis, menyamankan dirinya dipelukan sang iblis yang balas mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping dipangkuannya. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara yang membuat kesunyian semakin terasa di sana. Mereka lebih memilih untuk melihat cahaya surya yang semakin menghilang di ufuk barat.

"Ne, Hajime...".

"...".

" Kau dan aku adalah mahluk yang berbeda. Kau mahluk kegelapan, sedangkan aku cahaya. kau abadi dan aku tidak "

"...".

"Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Walau kita menginginkannya, selalu ada penghalang yang membatasi kita ".

"...".

" Kau ada didunia ini untuk menyebarkan ketakutan dan kesengsaraan bagi manusia, sedangkan aku ada untuk menghentikanmu. Bukankah ini lucu.?".

"...".

" Takdir memang mempermainkan kita,bukan?".

"...".

" Ne, Hajime. Tolong bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit ini. Tolong, jadilah orang yang akan membantuku sampai akhir..."

" ? ".

" Aku ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan kaummu, Termasuk juga kau. Tak pernah kuberfikir akan mengatakan ini..".

"..."

"Jika aku ditakdirkan akan mati, aku ingin Hajime yang melakukannya untukku. Tolong bebaskan aku dari beban ini. Karena aku tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu . Aku sangat mencintaimu ".

"...".

Gadis itu kini sepenuhnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hajime. Hajime bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pakaiannya.

Hajime tetap diam mendengar ucapannya, Walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu konsekuensi hubungan mereka. Dia sudah menduga jika suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari mereka harus mati. Tidak perduli dari pihak iblis atau miko.

"Aku, tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun yang akan menyakitimu, tidak sekarang dan masa depan". Hajime mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi bersembunyi didadanya. Menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik gadisnya dengan jari jari rampingnya.

" Aku akan melindungimu, dari kaumku, tanggung jawabmu sebagai Miko , bahkan juga dariku ".

" Aku tidak akan menghianatimu ".

Menghapus jarak antara keduanya, Hajime mencium dahi lalu berjalan turun ke mata yang senantiasa mengalirkan air mata. Menjilati tetesan bening yang cukup mengganggunya.

'Asin'

Kini ciumannya beralih ke hidung dan terus menurun sampai bibir cherry di depannya. Menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya, gadis itu kini mengalungkan lengan rampingnya yang dibalut kimono putih di leher Hajime. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka di tengah tengah cahaya surya yang semakin turun digantikan oleh gelapnya malam , hanya diterangi bulan dan bintang.

Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman manisnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama.

" Ingatlah dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu bahkan jika akhirnya kau memilih untuk menghianati kepercayaanku. Aku akan selalu melindungimu". Hajime memeluknya dengan sangat erat sambil mengatakan sumpah kesetiaannya. Gadis itu hanya diam mendengarnya , menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama lagi.

" I will never leave you, because..."

.

.

" You are my life "

.

.

" Saya ".

.

.

• End Flashback •

.

.

.

===========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Kastil Ferlion ~

Bulan purnama menerangi sebuah ruangan dikastil melalui jendela besar yang terbuka. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan tirai tirai berwarna merah yang dihiasi dengan warna warna emas.

Hajime memandang semua orang disana dengan tatapan datar, Lebih tepatnya pada puluhan mayat di lantai. Rambut ungu gelapnya terurai hingga mencapai ubin di kakinya. Enam pasang sayap hitam membentang hampir memenuhi area tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya , memerhatikan bagaimana warna hitam kemerahan hampir menutupi jari jari rampingnya. Menutup mata sejenak, Hajime menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatap orang orang yang senantiasa memerhatikan gerak geriknya. Sedangkan yang ditatap tercengang karena tertangkap basah menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, dihadapan mereka sekarang berdiri Lord pemimpin dunia bawah. Lihatlah betapa anggunnya sosok itu, walau demon dikenal sebagai sosok yang buruk rupa dan mengerikan sepertinya hal tidak berlaku padanya. Wajah tampan, mata setajam elang yang mampu menghipnotis para wanita maupun pria, tubuh tegap yang cukup ramping dan jangan lupakan kulit seputih susu.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat mengawali pembicaraan , karena aura gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Haru yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana mencoba memulai percakapan walau dia tau jika itu tidak pantas karena mendahului tuannya.

" Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah lama tertidur, Hajime-sama?".

" Kepalaku cukup sakit ".

" Itu hal wajar mengingat betapa lamanya Hajime-sama tertidur " Haru memberikan senyumnya mengingat betapa lamanya tuannya tertidur.

" Haru...".

" Yes, my lord? ".

" Berapa lama aku tertidur? ".

" 650 tahun lebih, Hajime-sama ". Jawabnya dengan tenang.

" Anu, Apa yang akan Hajime-sama lakukan sekarang. Apa Hajime-sama akan melakukan pembalasan sekarang? ". Koi bertanya dengan sedikit takut takut pada hajime karena auranya yang cukup berbeda dengan terakhir kali koi bersama tuannya.

" Apa, Hajime-sama akan segera menemui penghianat itu? ". Kakeru bertanya sambil memainkan jari jarinya. Gugup juga saat berbicara dengan Lord tercintanya

" Ya..".

Semua kaget mendengar jawaban singkat Hajime.

" T-tapi Hajime-sama! Anda baru saja terbangun. Tubuh anda pasti belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan anda, jika kekuatan anda sampai diketahui oleh demon lainnya, itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar! ". Aoi mencoba memberikan pendapatnya walau dia tahu, tuannya tidak akan mendengarkan ucapannya. Karena sekali tuannya menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan tetap melakukan apa yang dibutuhkan bahkan jika itu mengancam keselamatannya.

" Aoi benar, Hajime-sama. Itu terlalu beresiko. Akan lebih baik jika Hajime-sama tetap disini, kami akan segera membawanya kehadapanmu segera ". Arata mencoba meyakinkan Hajime kembali.

" Aku tidak perduli. Haru, katakan dimana 'dia' ? ". Hajime tetap dalam pendiriannya, menemui 'dia'. Mereka menghela nafas, percuma menghentikan niat Hajime. Sekali Hajime menargetkan sesuatu, dia akan terus berjalan maju kedepan tanpa memandang kebelakangnya.

" Kau yakin, Hajime-sama ?". Haru mencoba mempengaruhinya sekali lagi. Berharap Hajime akan berubah pikiran dan mendengarkan pendapat mereka.

"...".

Seketika aura mencekam memenuhi ruangan yang menandakan ketidak senangan Raja dari semua iblis. Hajime memandang Haru cukup tajam. Matanya sekarang berwarna merah gelap dengan beberapa aksen tertentu dipupilnya. Gigi taring memanjang seiring dengan geraman yang dikeluarkan. Kuku kuku hitamnya semakin rucing sehingga menyebabkan siluet seperti silet. Dia tidak suka jika harus mengulang ucapannya. Haru yang ditatap cukup terkejut dengan tatapan maut yang seolah mengatakan ' jangan bermain main denganku, katakan atau kau mati ' . Tuannya tidak banyak berubah, masih sama saja sikap dingin dan arogannya.

" Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Hajime-sama ". Haru menghela nafas dan seketika aura yang menyesakkan dada mulai memudar seiring tatapan Hajime yang berganti dengan wajah datarnya. Haru melirik teman temannya, Mencoba mendapat persetujuan dari mereka.

Mereka hanya menghela nafas pelan takut terdengar Hajime-sama tercinta mereka sambil memberikan persetujuan melalui anggukan. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

" Tapi sebelum itu, aku Ingin Hajime-sama tahu sesuatu..".

Memberi jeda di kalimatnya , Haru kini memberikan tatapan serius pada Hajime.

"...".

.

.

.

==========BANANANAAPLETOMATO==========

~ Asrama Bulan ( Tsukiuta High School ) ~

Shimotsuki Shun , pemuda penggila teh dan black magic masih bergelut dengan guling dan selimutnya di kamar asramanya . Kamarnya cukup besar dan mewah mengingat tempatnya menuntut ilmu merupakan sekolah ter-elit dari yang ter-elit di jepang, jadi wajar jika satu kamarnya hanya dapat diisi oleh satu penghuni saja, bisa dibilang kamar pribadi .

Sekarang jam dinding menunjukan pukul 06.55 dan kelasnya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Lalu kenapa Shun masih saja bergelut dengan kasurnya? Lupakan saja, Nampaknya dia tengah mengarungi mimpi yang berhubungan dengan black magic tercintanya . jadi urungkan saja niatmu untuk membangunkannya, bisa saja nanti dia akan mengirimmu ke dimensi lain atau lebih parahnya ditendang sampai planet pluto.

Brakkk...

.

.

Pintu kamar Shun terbuka dengan halus(kasar)nya dan sang pelakunya berjalan santai memasukinya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kai, sahabat sehidup semati Shun dari zaman mereka masih pakai popok sampai sekarang. Kai memandang gundukan dikasur besar itu dengan keki, bagaimana tidak. Setiap hari Kai sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputnya ke kelas dan dengan santainya Shun masih bergelut dengan gulingnya. 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan Kai tidak ingin dicap dari siswa teladan menjadi siswa brandal suka telat hanya karena Shun masih belum bangun dari hibernasinya. Dosa apa Kai dulu sampai punya sahabat se rese Shun. Ditambah harus selalu mengurus Tuan muda Shun kesayangan semua orang. Asal kalian tahu, jika bukan karena ancaman dari Shin yang terkenal brother compleks tingkat akut itu, mana mau Kai mengurus tuan manja ini dan selalu membereskan semua masalah yang dibuat Shun entah disengaja atau tidak. Hhhhhhhh cobaan hidup.

" Hei Shun, bangun! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? ". Kai menarik paksa selimut yang menyelimuti Maou-sama dengan sekali tarikan kuat .

.

BRUAGHH.

.

Upss...

Sepertinya terlalu kuat.

.

" Itaiii...tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lembut Kai. Kau ingin aku gegar otak ya? ". Shun mengelus kepala dan wajahnya yang sukses berciuman mesra dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. Sepertinya Shun harus membalasnya nanti.

' Ya, sekalian saja hilang ingatan' batin Kai

" Salahmu sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat sekarang jam berapa Shun. Oh sial , kau bisa membuatku telat lagi ! ". Kai segera menarik kerah piyama abu-abu yang dikenakan Shun. Mencoba membuatnya segera berdiri.

" Bilang saja kau tidak ingin dicap jelek oleh Haru-sensei..". Shun memberikan senyum manisnya ralat mengejek pada Kai yang langsung salah tingkah.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kai menyukai guru antropologi mereka. Haru terkenal sebagai guru paling ramah dan baik di sekolahannya. Dia muda, tampan, dan memilki kepribadian yang baik. Itu sebabnya Kai sangat menyukai senseinya. Awalnya hanya kagum semata. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Kai jadi menyukainya dan selalu ingin tampil sempurna di depan Haru.

"U-urusai na! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!". Kai ingin, sangat ingin mencekik Shun jika boleh. Jika bisa, sampai mati saja sekalian.

" Khehehehee...tapi kau suka kan?". Godanya semakin menjadi.

" Berisik , cepat mandi sana ,atau kau kutinggal.?". Kai mendorong Shun kearah kamar mandi.

" Ehh... Kau tidak ingin memandikanku?". Mulai lagi sifatnya.

" RASUDIIII..!"

Brak

.

.

.

" Phtffff..."

"Khahahahaaa... Mengganggu Kai dan You memang paling menyenangkan!. Aku akan melakukannya lagi nanti". Shun tertawa setelah Kai memutuskan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sepertinya Kai harus berhati hati setelah ini, karena sang Maou-sama telah merencanakan sesuatu padanya yang dijamin tidak baik 100%.

Shun segera menoleh kearah jam dinding. " Heeee... Sudah jam segini? Jam berputar cepat juga ". Shun mengelus belakang kepalanya dan berfikir.

" Sepertinya semalam aku tidur terlalu larut malam. Hhhhh tidak ada pilihan lain ". Shun segera menjentikan jarinya dan seketika waktu berhenti. Haruskan Shun bilang jika dia sudah menguasai beberapa sihir sihir kuat akhir akhir ini. Obsesinya memang terlalu. Selain menghentikan waktu , Shun juga sudah menguasai sihir es, angin dan mengirim beberapa benda ke dimensi lain walau sihir terakhir ini belum sempurna. Benar benar Maou-sama.

Setelah menghentikan waktu,Shun segera melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan santai .

.

.

==========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=======

Setelah selesai melakukan ritual paginya, kini Shun telah berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih dengan satu kancing atas terbuka, memperlihatkan chouker hitam yang melekat di leher jenjangnya. Dasi merah yang menggantung. Celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Blazer berwarna cream tanpa lengan membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Jangan lupakan surai putih keperakan yang tertata rapi. Benar benar sempurna, pantas dia mendapat gelar sebagai pangeran salju di kelasnya.

Dia akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Ah, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ini dia yang terlupa, ternyata dia lupa mengembalikan waktu seperti semula. Dia bisa melihat kai yang mematung disebelahnya dengan memasang ekspresi kesal diwajahnya. Lucunya...

Setelah puas melihat hasil karyanya( kai ) yang mematung , Shun melangkah mundur beberapa meter dari Kai. Lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya mengakibatkan waktu kembali berjalan. Dia bisa melihat kai yang langsung berlari meninggalkan koridor sambil menyumpahi dirinya. Hahahahaaaa Shun sangat ingin tertawa , sungguh.

Setelah memastikan Kai menghilang ditikungan, Shun akhirnya mutuskan untuk ke kelas. Berbeda dengan Kai yang terburu-buru, Shun justru melangkah dengan santai menuju gedung kelasnya sambil melihat lihat pemandangan taman yang dilewatinya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat bunga bunga bermekaran di iringi dengan kicauan kicauan burung di pagi hari. Jika saja tidak ada kelas hari ini, Shun akan memilih menghabiskan waktunya dihutan dekat taman ini.

Asal kalian tahu, Tsukiuta High School memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dari pada selkolah lain. Luas sekolah yang hampir 10 hektar dengan gedung gedung kelas dan gedung olahraga. Lapangan pacu kuda, danau besar, taman dan hutan yang cukup luas didekatnya. Hutan itu sangat sunyi dan sepi jadi jarang orang yang pergi kesana. Itu sebabnya Shun sangat suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya disana hanya untuk sekedar bermalas malasan atau belajar black magic.

Pikiran Shun buyar setelah dia mendengar suara suara dibalik semak di dekatnya. Awalnya hanya berupa suara gesekan, namun semakin lama suara itu menyerupai suara binatang yang kesakitan. Shun berjalan mendekat ke arah semak belukar dan menemukan seekor kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang terluka karena terjerat di duri duri semak. Shun membatu melepaskan kelinci itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

" Shuuuttt. Sekarang kau tidak apa apa kelinci kecil. Aku akan mengobatimu "

Shun segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh kelinci yang terluka. Menggumankan sebuah mantra, tangan Shun segera dikelilingi cahaya biru yang langsung membuat luka luka itu kering dan menghilang.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah baikan. Aku akan segera melepaskanmu ". Shun akhirnya melepaskan kelinci itu yang hanya diam menatapnya, seakan mengatakan terima kasih.

" Sama sama kelinci kecil. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku benar benar telambat sekarang. Sampai jumpa".

Shun berjalan menjauhi area taman setelah mendengar bunyi bel yang menunjukan jika kelas akan segera dimulai. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata ungu yang mengawasi gerak geriknya sejak memasuki area taman. Seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi diatas ranting pohon sambil memeluk kelinci hitam besar, meloncat turun dan mendarat dengan anggun tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun di tanah. Berjalan ke arah kelinci putih kecil yang masih setia ditempatnya. Mengangkatnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas membawanya ke dalam pelukannya bersama kelinci hitam.

"Bukankah mereka memiliki kemiripan?. .". Ucapnya memandang apa yang ada dupelukannya.

" terlalu peduli dengan orang lain ".

.

.

" Menyebalkan...".

.

.

.

==========BANANANAAPLETOMATO==========

~XI A KIZOKU ~

Suasan kelas saat ini sangat ramai. Sangat aneh memang mengingat jam kelas sudah berbunyi 10 menit lalu. Banyak dari mereka yang asyik bergurau dengan teman sebangku atau sekumpulan. Ada juga yang tidur dan mengerjakan tugas. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik dalam kesibukan masing masing tanpa ada niat memanggil guru mapel.

" Kai, mana Shun?. Bukankah kau selalu datang dengannya? " You heran karena tumben Kai tidak berangkat bersama Shun. Mereka'kan bagaikan kembar seiras yang kemana mana harus berdua.

" Kutinggal, masa bodo aku padanya. Salahnya sendiri pagi pagi sudah membuatku kesal " Kai menompang dagu di bangkunya.

" Memangnya ada apa? ". Ikkun bertanya.

" Ya, apa lagi yang dilakukannya? " You turut penasaran.

" Apa dia mengompol? "_Yoru.

" Apa dia mati? "_Ikkun

" Dia berubah jadi jelek? "_You nggak nyambung.

" Shun-san jadi cewek tulen? "_Rui ikut ikutan nggak nyambung.

" Dia terkena panu,kadas,kurap atau kutu air? "_Murid lain ikut nimbrung.

" Kena panas "_Si A

" Makan nanas "_Si B

" Ambeien? "_ ini lagi..

" Stop, stop. Kenapa kalian jadi aneh begini sih. Ini lagi, ambeien " Kai menjitak kepala teman sekelasnya yang diketahui bernama Daisuke.

" Lalu apa? " Ikkun tidak sabar dengan Kai. Rasa kekepoannya harus segera mendapatkan nutrisi, jika tidak bisa meledak kepalanya yang penuh tanda tanya?

"Ya, kau diperkosa Shun ya? " .

PLETAK

.

.

Kai memberi bogem mentah pada You yang semakin menjadi jadi omongannya. Oh ayolah, tampang keren , manly , tampan , tubuh atlentis olahragawan ditambah jabatan kapten sepak bola gini masa iya diperkosa. Kalaupun iya, justru dia yang jadi pelakunya.

Tapi pikir pikir lagi, kalau partnernya Shun? Kai ogah banget. Oh demi Dewa Jashin yang entah ada dimana? Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Mending juga mancing ikan sama You atau main dokter dokteran sama Rui.

" Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menganiayaku loh, Kai. Ini bisa jadi bentuk pelanggaran HAM ". You me-Death glare Kai yang dibalas tak kalah mematikan. You ciut melihatnya. Semua sweatdrop melihatnya, tadi You yang mulai kok sekarang dia yang ciut sama Kai.

" Bicara aneh aneh lagi, ini melayang " Kai mengepalkan tangannya tepat di wajah You. Kai tidak main main rupanya, sedangkan You makin ciut lagi nyalinya. Salahnya sendiri mengganggu singa rabies.

" Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya? ". Rui mencoba mencairkan suasana mencekam disana.

" Masa bodo, Aku sudah tid...". Ucapan Kai terpotong karena suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari arah koridor. Semua orang kalang kabut, mengira itu Haru-sensei faforit semua murid. Mereka segera berhamburan ke bangku masing dengan panik. Ada yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya, ada yang membereskan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Bahkan saking paniknya, You sempat kesandung bangku Kai yang sukses berciuman mesra dengan lantai. Malang sekali nasibmu You..

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat lebar menampakkan Shun Shimotsuki yang Menghancurkan harapan semua orang.

" Lohh...kukira aku sudah terlambat.? ". Shun segera berjalan ke bangkunya dan Kai dengan watados, mengabaikan berbagai Death glare dari teman temannya yang di tujukan padanya. Dasarnya saja Shun tidak peka, taukah kau Shun? Kau sukses membuat serangan jantung massal.

" Pagi Kai '. Shun menyapa Kai innoucent.

" Hmm...". Rupanya Kai masih marah padanya.

" Hehh, jahat sekali kau. Aku sudah memberimu senyuman terbaikku di pagi yang cerah ini. Kau malah mengabaikannya ". Shun mulai menjalankan rencananya, yaitu mengganggu Kai. " Tidakkah kau ingin membalas sapaan dari pangeran Shun tercinta ini? Padahal banyak loh wanita wanita yang ingin berada di posisimu? ". Shun menopang dagunya pada salah satu tangannya, dan memberikan Kai senyum misteriusnya. ' Idihhh.. Narsis sekali dia ' pikir Kai tak habis pikir kemana arah jalan pikiran Shun.

" Kau benar benar membenciku, ya? ". Shun mengembungkan pipinya tanda cemberut. Kai yang melihatnya tambah jengkel. Kenapa sekarang justru Shun yang cemberut, seharusnya kan dia?

" Hmm, pagi." balasnya dengan sedikit ( banyak ) menyimpan kekesalan

" Nah begitu, dong! Jika kau kebanyakan marah, nanti wajahmu tambah jelek seperti You loh?. Nanti Haru-sensei tidak mau denganmu ". Shin watados. Shun sadar tidak sih, kalau kau baru saja membangunkan 2 singa rabies di samping dan belakangnya.

" Hei albino, bercerminlah. Kau juga jelek! ". You tidak terima di katai jelek oleh Shun, karena menurutnya dialah siswa paling tampan di seantero sana.

" Tapi aku selalu bercermin setiap harinya, bahkan sampai 12 kali per-jamnya. Dan wajahku masih sama mempesonanya sampai sampai cermin dikamarku meleleh ". Balas Shun narsis.

" Tapi kalau kau yang bercermin, munkin cerminnya akan hancur. Khuhuhu..." lanjutnya dengan enteng.

Jika saja tidak segera di tahan Yoru di sampingnya, You sudah menghampiri Shun didepannya dan memberikan pukulan pukulan sayang di kepala albinonya.

" Tenanglah You ". Yoru menahan You yang ingin menghampiri Shun di depannya.

" AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENDERITA ALBINO! ".

" Hahahaha... Lakukan saja, itu jika kau bisa "

Seketika ruang kelas dipenuhi canda tawa karena ulah You. Shun hanya cengar cengir melihatnya. Hening tiba tiba menyeluti kelas karena suara lahkah kaki yang di yakini milik Guru mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Haru muncul dari balik pintu dan berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Semua murid terpaku, bukan karena senyum sensei mereka ( minus Kai ) melainkan terpaku dengan seseorang yang berjalan bersama sensei mereka. Pemuda yang diperkirakan berumur 17 tahun memasuki kelas dengan santai, tak memperhatikan tatapan kagum dari seisi kelas.

" Selamat pagi anak anak. Maaf sensei terlambat karena harus mengurus data siswa baru di kelas ini. Nah silahkan perkenalkan namamu ". Haru mempersilahkan murid baru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Banyak murid terutama siswi yang ingin mengetahui namanya, bahkan sudah ada yang mengincar nomor hpnya. namun pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan menatap seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya . sebuah senyuman misterius terparti di wajah tampannya.

" Hajime...".

.

.

.

" Hajime Mutsuki ".

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Peringatan: yaoi,dan mangandung unsur kegelapan.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

Chapter 4

" Hajime...".

.

.

" Hajime Mutsuki ".

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Semua orang terpaku ditempat. Mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan di depan mereka barang sedetik pun. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hajime Mutsuki benar benar menarik mata. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki surai raven berwarna ungu kehitaman. Mata ungu menatap mereka dengan tajam namun ada kelembutan disana, hidung mancung dan bibir peach. Oh jangan lupakan, tubuh tegap dan rampingnya dibalut dengan seragam yang Cukup styless. Kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing terbuka, hampir menunjukkan dada bagian atas yang dihiasi liontin wolfram karbida hitam. Dasi menggantung ke bawah dan beberapa rantai menggantung di celana hitam ketatnya. Benar benar vitamin mata.

Banyak siswa siswi yang mulai berbisik bisik, sekedar ingin berkenalan dan mungkin jika beruntung mereka bisa tahu nomor ponselnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi topik, mengacuhkan tatapan memuja yang dipancarkan oleh teman sekelasnya yang baru. Mata ungunya masih setia menatap salah seorang yang juga menatapnya dengan kekaguman.

' Ini akan menyenangkan ' batinnya menyeringai.

" Nah, karena tidak ada lagi yang ingin diucapkan. Silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada samping Satsuki ". Satsuki yang merasa dirinya dipanggil mengangkat tangannya. Tak berapa lama Satsuki mengangkat tangannya, seketika dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan teman temannya terutama para gadis. Sepertinya mereka iri padanya, Satsuki sweatdrop. Hajime tanpa berkata apapun berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping jendela. Mendudukkan dirinya, Hajime segera memalingkan pandangannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela sambil menopang dagu. Tak tertarik untuk mengikuti pelajaran Haru rupanya.

Tak terasa sudah lebih setengah jam pelajaran di mulai. Ada beberapa murid yang sungguh sungguh mengikuti pelajaran ( terutama Kai ), ada juga yang tiduran karena merasa pusing melihat huruf huruf di papan tulis. Bahkan beberapa ada yang masih memperhatikan Hajime yang memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela tanpa minat memperhatikan sensei di depannya dengan wajah merona, terutama Shun.

Shun masih setia memperhatikan murid baru yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Shun merasa tertarik padanya. Dia akui jika murid baru itu memiliki wajah yang ( sangat ) tampan namun dibalik itu, Shun sempat merasakan aura aura aneh yang menyelimuti tubuh tegap itu saat memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hajime.

Shun masih menatapnya, dia melihat bagaimana angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut ravennya yang tampak sangat lembut jika di usap. Matanya yang terpejam menyembunyikan iris ungu di balik bulu mata yang lentik. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Shun merasa ada yang aneh pada Hajime. Dia ingat bagaimana mata ungu itu, selalu memandangnya dengan pancaran misterius. Dan juga seringai yang tiba tiba terpatri di wajah Hajime.

Terlepas dari pemikirannya, tiba tiba Shun melihat beberapa siluet bayangan terbang dan berhenti tepat di atas gedung sebelahnya. Bayangan bayangan itu seperti sedang melihat kedalam kelasnya atau mengkin melihat seseorang dari kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian bayangan bayangan itu memudar seiring angin berhembus. ' Sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal yang menarik '. Pikir Shun.

Kini Shun kembali menatap Hajime yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama, Shun terpana pada Hajime yang menatapnya dengan datar. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya seperti dipompa dengan cepat dan rasa hangat yang tiba tiba datang ke pipinya. Dia merona. Hajime masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, namun tiba tiba entah karena apa dia memberikan senyum tipis pada Shun.

Deg

.

.

Shun yang awalnya hanya merona tipis, sekarang memasang wajah bodohnya. Mata melebar, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang masih setia terparti di wajah cantiknya.

Oh tuhan, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya...

Kai yang masih setia memperhatikan pelajaran ( Haru ) dengan sungguh sungguh tiba tiba merasakan aura berbunga bunga dari sampingnya. Lantas saja dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sampingnya dan menemukan Shun yang merona sambil menatap murid baru di sebelah Satsuki. ' kenapa dia? ' pikirnya.

" Kai...". Shun membisikkan namanya dengan pelan .

" Ada apa? ".

" Sepertnya...".

" ? ".

" Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta...".

HAHH !

" Huaaa.. Aku malu sekaliiii ". Shun tiba tiba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Sedangkan Kai sweatdrop melihatnya. Pikirannya berkecambuk dengan kalimat yang baru saja Shun ucapkan. Shun Jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta. Cinta. C.I.N.T.A...

.

.

UAPAAAAAAA...!

Jangan bilang Shun jatuh cinta pada murid baru itu?

Demi You yang ngambang kali in the jamban. Membiarkan Shun jatuh cinta pada orang lain itu kiamat. Shun terkenal dengan tipikalnya yang posesif apalagi pada miliknya. Pernah suatu ketika saat mereka masih kelas 5 sd, sekolahnya melakukan karyawisata di kebun binatang. Shun bilang jika dia menyukai seekor harimau putih besar di sana dan berniat membawanya pulang. Namun tentu saja hal itu segera dilarang oleh gurunya dan pihak kebun binatang. Tapi bukan Shun namanya jika tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. Shun segera menghubungi kakaknya Shin, dan memintanya mendapatkan harimau itu untuk dipelihara. Akhirnya pihak kebun binatang bersedia menyerahkan Harimau yang diketahui bernama Mikage pada Shun setelah Shin menyerahkan semua berkas dan pengacaranya pada pemilik kebun binatang itu sendiri.

Kai sweatdrop mengingatnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat jika Shun sudah berkehendak maka terjadilah. Kai sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Shun dan keselamatan murid baru itu .

Semoga.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Haru ternyata menyaksikan bagaimana Tuannya memainkan perannya. Dia sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena sikap tuannya yang sangat berbanding balik dengan sifat aslinya, namun dia segera mengerti karena melihat dari sudut matanya jika senyuman yang diarahkan tuannya pada shun yang sedari awal masih memperhatikannya memiliki arti berbeda. Namun sepertinya Shun menyalah artikan senyuman itu, lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah disembunyikan kedua tangannya.

Sangat lucuuu...

.

.

Kini perhatian Haru jatuh pada Tuannya yang menatapnya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Haru memberikan seulas senyum tipis padanya seakan mengerti jika permainan ini akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Tak terasa, waktu untuk pelajaran antropologi telah berakhir. Kai merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah sensei tercintanya lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Berbanding kebalik dengan Kai, teman temannya yang lain merasa bersyukur karena tidak lagi harus merasakan tekanan dari pelajaran yang harus diakui banyak menguras pikiran. Sedangkan Shun, masih sama dengan sebelumnya menutupi wajah merahnya tapi kali ini dengan buku yang dipegangnya. You, Yoru, Ikkun dan Rui menghampiri bangku mereka.

" Yoo Kai. Ayo kita kekantin. Aku sudah lapar sedari tadi ". Ajak You sambil merangkul pundak Kai.

" Iya, aku juga merasa lapar ". Ikkun juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan You sambil memegang perutnya.

" Anu, Kai-san. Apa yang terjadi pada Shun-san? " . Yoru bertanya pada kai karena heran melihat Shun yang asik sendiri dengan bukunya.

" Ohhh, abaikan saja dia. Shun sedang jatuh cinta ". Jawabnya santai.

" UUAAPPAAAAA! ". Teriak mereka heboh, ralat hanya You dan Ikkun saja. Yoru hanya menutup mulutnya kaget dan Rui membulatkan matanya sebenter dan kembali memasang wajah malasnya.

Sepertinya teriakan You dan Ikkun mendapatkan perhatian semua orang dikelas, terutama Hajime yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku Kai dengan beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya.

" Dasar bodoh, kecilkan suara kalian ". Ucap Kai kesal.

" T-tapi siapa? ". Tanya Ikkun pelan , takut jika Shun mendengarnya. Beruntungnya mereka, karena Shun sepertinya tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

" Aku akan jelaskan nanti, tapi tidak di sini ". Balas Kai

Kai menepuk pundak Shun di sampingnya mencoba membangunkannya dari dunianya. Dan berhasil, karena Shun sekarang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ' ada apa? Kenapa menggangguku? '.

" Kami ingin pergi ke kantin. Kau ikut tidak? ". Jawab Kai sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

Shun nampaknya berfikir sejenak, memandang teman temannya yang ternyata sudah ada di samping Kai dan dirinya. ' kapan mereka mendekat, kok aku tidak tahu ' pikirnya. Menatap mereka dengan tanya dan segera mengerti dari tatapan melas yang dilemparkan You dan Ikkun padanya. Sepertinya mereka sangat kelaparan?. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hajime yang masih setia dikerumuni gadis gadis bermake-up tebal, ingin menggodanya rupanya. Jujur, hati Shun sedikit sakit melihatnya, dia tidak suka bagaimana gadis gadis itu menggoda Hajime dengan bibir penuh lipstick yang di buat seseksi mungkin. Jika mau, sudah Shun kirim cabe cabe itu ke demensi lain agar tidak mengganggu Hajime lagi. Shun marah karena Hajime sepertinya membiarkan gadis gadis itu melakukan semau mereka. Tapi siapa dia berhak marah pada Hajime, dia bukan pacarnya bahkan temannya! Tunggu, temannya?. Ah sepertinya Shun memiliki ide untuk menjauhkan gadis gadis itu dari Hajime, dan mengenal Hajime lebih dekat. Dia harus segera berteman dengan Hajime!

" Hei Shun, Kau ikut tidak. Jangan tersenyum seperti Orgil ". Kai menyadarkannya dari pikirannya.

" Ahh...emm, kalian saja yang pergi. Aku tidak lapar. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan penting yang harus ku urus". Balas Shun yang segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke bangku Hajime.

Sedangkan Kai,You,Yoru,Ikkun dan Rui hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka ( minus Kai ) menyadari sesuatu.

" Kai, jangan bilang...". You

" Seperti yang kau duga...". Kai

" Wahh.. Tidak di sangka, ya? ". Yoru

" Aku turut berduka pada murid baru itu ". Rui

" Kuharap, dia tidak melakukan bunuh diri, karena Shun-san ". Ikkun

" Aku turut berduka...". Kai

.

.

.

Shun mendekati bangku Hajime yang masih setia dikerumuni gadis gadis pecinta make-up tebal itu. Mencoba menari perhatian, Shun berdehem dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada kumpulan serigala yang awalnya memperhatikan Hajime dengan tatapan memuja.

Sebenarnya Hajime tersiksa dengan kondisi ini. Sebagai iblis, dia memiliki telinga dan penciuman yang tajam. Suara bising terus bergema ditelinganya karena gadis gadis itu ini tidak berhenti mengoceh terutama 2 gadis di sampinya yang memiliki suara paling keras di antara kerumunan ini. Ditambah bau make-up dan parfum yang menyengat hidungnya. Sungguh, Hajime sangat ingin membunuh gadis gadis ini dengan cakarnya dan membuat kolam darah dari darah mereka atau mungkin menjadikan mereka makanan Helldog miliknya.

" Permisi nona nona, apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian? ". Ucap Shun penuh penyesalan. Dia harap aktingnya cukup meyakinkan para serigala agar dia bisa dengan menjalankan rencananya yaitu menjadi teman Hajime. Shun rasa aktingnya berhasil karena gadis gadis itu, kini menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan dengan primadona Tsukiuta High School. Ada beberapa yang langsung melarikan diri dengan alasan ingin kekantin dan ada juga yang masih bertahan di sana.

Yukimi dan Inoka, dua teman sekelasnya yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang suka menggoda banyak pria yang dianggap mereka menarik. Lihatlah dari cara mereka berpakaian, kemeja ketat yang mempelihatkan bentuk tubuh seksi mereka dan make-up tebal di wajah yang menurut Shun tak sebanding dengan wajah cantiknya. Awalnya mereka pernah menggoda Shun dan teman temannya. Namun karena suatu hal, Yukimi dan Inoka harus menjalani hukuman skors selama 3 minggu. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka sekarang membenci Shun dan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi.

" Yukimi, Inoka. Kurasa kalian harus meninggalkannya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi dari sini, karena aku ada urusan penting denganya. Hmmm". Shun tersenyum pada Yukimi dan Inoka yang muak dengannya dan memutuskan pergi dari sana. Shun lega...

" Kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan sikap mereka ". Shun menatap Hajime dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya padanya.

" ... ".

" Akhh... Bodohnya aku, perkenalkan namaku Shun Shimotsuki " Shun mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

" ... ". Hajime hanya diam dan menjabat tangan Shun sebagai tanda perkenalan.

" Hajime Mutsuki ". Balasnya .

" Aku tahu ". Shun tersenyum padanya.

" Apa kau tidak mau berkeliling, jika Kau mau aku bisa menjadi pemandumu untuk hari ini ! ". Ajak Shun sambil berharap tawarannya diterima Hajime.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? ". Hajime sepertinya tahu jika Shun akan meminta bayaran atas jasanya.

" Ayo kita berteman ". Balas Shun dengan wajah serius, mencoba meyakinkan Hajime jika dia tidak main main.

" ...".

" Bagaimana, tawaranku menarikkan?. Aku akan memberi tahumu tentang sekolah ini secara cuma cuma, karena aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu ". Shun memasang wajah penuh harap.

Hening cukup lama menyelimuti mereka. Shun mulai kecewa karena mungkin Hajime akan menolak tawarannya. Namun hampir saja Shun putus asa. Tiba tiba Hajime mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hati seorang Shun berbunga-bunga.

" Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, Shun-san "

Hajime menerima tawarannya denga senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Ya tuhan, ini kedua kalinya Hajime melakukan hal ini padanya...

.AAAHHKKKK ... Hati Shun sekarang di penuhi kebahagiaan sampai sampai dia ingin mencium Kai atau Siapa saja sekarang.

Dengan semangat, Shun menyambar tangan Hajime dan segera menariknya dari bangkunya.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sekarang ". Shun segera menyeret Hajime pergi dari dalam kelasnya tanpa melihat Hajime yang pasrah dirinya diseret secara tiba tiba kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Kai,You,Yoru,Ikkun,Rui dan orang orang yang masih di dalam kelas sweatdrop melihatnya. Ada ada saja tingkah sang Maou-sama jika sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, mereka hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Shun.

" Tiba tiba selera makanku menghilang ". Ucap You yang masih setia memandang kepergian Shun dan Hajime

" Kami juga..".

" Ayo kita main poker ". Ajak Rui.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Hajime dan Shun sekarang tengah menikmati cerahnya langit biru di atas mereka. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dibangku taman sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka beli di kantin.

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit mereka habiskan dengan berkeliling area sekolah. Semua tempat sudah mereka datangi tanpa ada satupun yang terlewat, bahkan sampai tempat pembuangan sampah sekaligus. Shun tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan menjadi pemandu tournya, setiap langkah kaki mereka selalu di temani dengan celotehan Shun yang tiada batasnya itu. Semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi selalu di deskripsikan secara lengkap tanpa Hajime mampu bertanya ulang.

Bahkan Shun berlagak seperti anjing penjaga, hanya karena setiap lorong yang dilewati sudah banyak gadis yang berkumpul ingin berkenalan dengan Hajime atau sekedar menyapanya. Shun tentu saja tak rela waktu berduanya dengan Hajime terganggu. Shun dengan terang-terangan memberikan death-glare paling mematikan yang dia punya, bukannya takut atau menjauh tapi yang ada gadis gadis itu malah semakin mendekati mereka. Mungkin bagi mereka, death-glare Shun justru membuat Shun terlihat keren dan jauh lebih manis. Dasar...

" Ne, Hajime? ".

" Hmm..".

" Bagaimana menurutmu tentang tempat ini? ".

" Lumayan bagus ".

" Heee... Kupikir kau akan mengatakan ' Menakjubkan atau Keren '. Padahal kupikir aku sudah menjelaskan semua yang kutahu agar kau takjub atau paling tidak terkesan dengan kemampuanku. Kau menghancurkan ekspetasiku ". Shun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang di buat sekecewa mungkin, masih terus meminum minuman kalengnya.

" Kau hebat ".

" ! ".

" Terima kasih ".

.Bruuffhh...

.

.

Shun yang kaget mendengar kata-kata Hajime, menyemburkan minumannya ke depan dengan wajah tidak percaya. Hajime yang melihat Shun, segera mengambil tisu dan menyeka sisa air minum Shun di dagunya. Shun sedikit memerah melihat perlakuan Hajime padanya. Inikah perasaan yang dirasakan wanita wanita di drama romansa picisan yang sering di lihat Kai dan Yoru. Rasanya mendebarkan dan nyaman di dadanya. Menyenangkan...

" Kau tidak apa-apa? ". Tanya Hajime setelah selesai membersihkan dagu Shun.

" Eh, emm ya. Aku tidak apa-apa ". Balas Shun masih memerah.

" Lain kali, minumlah dengan benar ".

" Aku sudah minum dengan benar, perkataan Hajime saja yang membuatku terkejut ".

" ? ".

" M-maksutku, aku tidak pernah menyangka Hajime akan mengatakan hal itu. Karena ku pikir Hajime tipe orang yang cuek dan tidak banyak bicara ". Shun mengatakannya dengan pelan, takut Hajime menganggapnya tidak sopan karena membicarakan pendapatnya pada orang lain, apalagi mereka baru mengenal.

"... ".

" Hajime marah? ". Tanya Shun dengan nada khawatir jika Hajime tidak mau berteman dengannya.

" Tidak ".

" Kenapa harus marah? Lagi pula yang kau katakan ada benarnya, kok ". Sambung Hajime menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang di tumpu pada kursi. Menghadap Shun .

" Syukurlah , tapi ' Terima Kasih ' untuk apa? ". Shun memberikan senyum usilnya pada Hajime.

" Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku berkeliling ".

" Hanya ucapan ' terima kasih ' saja? Apa Hajime tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku karena menemanimu ? ". Shun masih saja menggoda Hajime.

.

.

.

.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Shun mulai merasa keterlaluan pada Hajime. Bukankah dari awal, Shun-lah yang menawarkan diri menemani Hajime berkeliling. Lagi pula, Shun sudah meminta Hajime menjadi temannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup unttuk sekarang. Sepertinya Shun harus meminta maaf pada Hajime atas perkataannya. shun tidak ingin Hajime menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang kadang kadang kambuh...

Baru saja Shun ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba tangan Hajime yang bebas menarik belakang kepalanya menarik Shun mendekat ke wajah Hajime. Menghapus jarak mereka, Shun semakin berdebar. ' OH TUHAN, AKU BELUM SIAP MENDAPAT INI SEMUA' bati Shun berteriak. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya 3cm dengan hidung saling bersentuhan. Shun yang merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sepeti habis lari maraton, memejamkan kedua matanya tak sanggup menatap mata tajam Hajime yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Sedangkan Hajime yang melihat semuanya dari awal, hanya menyeringai. Dia ingat bagaimana pipi putih itu di warnai warna merah, terkesan memakai blush on. Dan bagaimana mata green-lime itu sempat membola dan terpejam, sehingga memperlihatkan bulu mata lentik sebagai penghiasnya.

' Manis juga '.

Hajime tetap diam menatapnya. Tanpa ada niat menghapus jarak lagi, sekarang Hajime menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tangan masih berada di wajah Shun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Shun awalnya heran karena tidak merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya, dia ingin membuka matanya untuk memastikan Hajime tidak mempermainkannya. Dia kaget saat merasakan sentilan cukup keras di dahinya.

" Itaiii...". Shun memegang dahinya yang sedikit memerah karena sentilan Hajime. Dan Hajime hanya menyeringai tepat di depan wajahnya.

" Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, heh. Bocah nakal ". Hajime masih menyeringai, sedangkan Shun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" Aku pikir Hajime akan menciumku, padahal aku tadi sudah senang ". Balasnya cemberut.

" Seingin itukah, kau ingin aku menciummu ? ".

' Sangat '. Batin Shun malu sendiri. Dia kini menundukkan kepalanya.

" Tidak juga, kalau Hajime tidak ingin menciumku juga aku ti-...". Ucapan Shun terpotong karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di dahinya. Dia mendongak dan melihat bagaimana Hajime tersenyum cukup lembut padanya. Dia merona, Hajime baru saja mencium dahinya, kan?.

" Maaf soal tadi ".

" ...". Shun hanya diam mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia bersorak gembira sambil melompat lompat. ' Hajime menciumku, dia sungguh mencuimku? Kyaaaaa... Hatiku berbunga-bunga '. Shun tampaknya asik sendiri dengan dunianya. Namun sebuah tepukan di kepalanya menyadarkannya

" Aku akan kembali kekelas...". Hajime tanpa ada kata kata lain, Hajime segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Shun yang hanya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

" Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar telah jatuh hati padamu, Hajime...". Shun mengatakannya dengan senyuman lembut terparti di wajah cantikknya, masih melihat punggung Hajime yang berjalan menjauh dari area taman.

.

.

' Sekarang waktunya permainan dimulai, Shun '.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Beberapa sosok bayangan memasuki daerah hutan dikawasan Tsukiuta High merasa cukup jauh memasuki daam hutan, empat bayangan bertransformasi menjadi sosok iblis. Arata, Aoi, Koi dan Kakeru mengawasi keadaan sekitar jika ada manusia di daerah sana. Ternyata nihil.

" Haru-san curang. Aku juga ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Hajime-sama " rengek Kakeru karena merasa ketidak adilan yang menimpanya.

" Kau kira hanya kau, aku juga ingin ada di sana ". Balas Koi karena sama kesalnya dengan Kakeru, sama sama tidak di dekat Hajime tercinta.

" Mau bagaiman lagi Kakeru, Koi? Ini keputusan Hajime-sama sendiri ". Aoi mengingat kejadian setelah bangkitnya tuannya...

• flashback •

.

" Tapi sebelum itu, aku Ingin Hajime-sama tahu sesuatu..".

Memberi jeda di kalimatnya , Haru kini memberikan tatapan serius pada Hajime.

"...".

" ' Dia ' yang sekarang, sudah bukan lagi dirinya yang dulu, ' Dia ' yang Hajime-sama cintai sudah lama mati beberapa tahun setelah Hajime-sama tertidur. Walau begitu baik jiwa, dan kekuatannya ber-reingkarnasi dalam wujud yang berbeda...". Haru memberikan jeda dalam kalimatnya.

" Maksutmu..".

" Benar Hajime-sama, 'dia' yang sekarang adalah seorang laki-laki...".

Haru tak berani menatap wajah Hajime. Haru dan lainnya hanya menundukkan kepala dan membayangkan seperti apa kemarahan Hajime nanti.

Namun rasa mencekam yang biasa mereka dapatkan jika Hajime sedang marah tak kunjung mereka rasakan. Sekarang mereka memberanikan diri melihat Hajime, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Hajime.

Hajime masih diam dengan wajah datarnya. Jujur, mereka lebih senang jika Hajime meluapkan kemarahannya pada mereka dari pada melihat Hajime diam. Karena setiap Hajime diam, maka dia tengah menyusun sebuah rencana yang cukup merepotkan...

" Aku tidak peduli...".

" ! ". Mereka terkejut mendengar perkataan Hajime. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi.

" Baiklah jika itu keinginan Hajime-sama. Aku akan mengatur semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin Hajime-sama mengenakan kalung ini ". Haru menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat liontin wolfram karbida hitam. Hajime mengambilnya dan menatap Haru dengan tatapan ' apa ini ? '.

Haru tersenyum sesaat dan mengatakan jika liontin itu adalah hasil dari penelitiannya selama ratusan tahun.

" Liontin ini akan memudahkan penyamaran Hajime-sama di dunia manusia. Karena ini dapat menyamarkan aura demon bahkan yang terkuat sekalipun secara permanen, supaya Hajime-sama dapat dengan mudah berbaur dengan manusia ".

"...".

" Kami juga sudah memakainya masing-masing ". Haru menunjukkan batu kecil di pinggir kacamatanya. Arata di tindik telinga kirinya. Aoi di gelang. Koi di jepit rambutnya dan Kakeru di cincinnya.

Hajime hanya diam mendengarnya, dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan purnama di atasnya.

" Kapan kita akan pergi...".

" Sekarang juga bisa, mengingat hanya Hajime-sama yang akan kumasukkan ke tempatnya berada". Haru menjelaskan dengan santai, tanpa melihat tatapan kaget di belakangnya.

" HAAAHHHH ! .Haru-san kau curang, kami juga ingin terlibat ". Protes Koi pada Haru.

" Tidak adil ".- Kakeru

" Kami juga ingin membantu ".-Aoi

" Setidaknya, berilah kami tugas sesuatu. Agar kami tidak bosan ". Arata menyampaikan pendapatnya. Jujur dia sangat bosan jika harus menunggu di kastil besar ini, sesekali dia juga ingin keluar ke dunia manusia.

" Tidak bisa, jika kalian semua ingin pergi, lalu siapa yang akan merawat kastil besar ini? ". Larang Haru.

" t-tapi... ".

" Haru , biarkan mereka pergi. Sekarang mereka bebas melakukan semau mereka. Asal mereka tidak berniat mengganggu rencanaku. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan mereka...". Hajime berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

GLEK

Arata, Aoi, Koi dan kakeru hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka gugup. Sepertinya Hajime tidak main-main.

Haru hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah dia duga. Walau Hajime terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan tanpa ampun pada musuh musuhnya, dia tetap memberikan kebebasan pada pengikutnya. Itulah yang disukai Haru dari Hajime.

.

.

" Yes My Lord ". Jawab mereka serentak.

• End Flashback •

.

.

" Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? ". Arata menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon besar di sampinya, berniat tidur siang. Aoi sedang bermain-main dengan burung-burung di sana.

" Aku ingin ketempat Hajime-sama lagi "._Kakeru.

" Kita baru saja dari sana Kake-chan "_Aoi .

" Tapi aku sudah rindu ". Kakeru merengek pada Aoi. Sedangkan Koi tiba tiba berteriak di sampingnya.

" POKOKNYA AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN PADA HARU-SAN JIKA AKU BISA MEMBANTU HAJIME-SAMA ". Koi tiba tiba berteriak mengakibatkan dia mendapatkan lemparan batu dari arata.

" Berisik, aku mau tidur ". Arata menatap sebal pada Koi. Arata akhir akhir ini mudah merasa lelah. Mengkin karena sudah jarang mengkonsumsi minuman berenerginya lagi, susu stroberi. Terakhir dia ingat, dia munim itu 156 tahun lalu. Pantas saja dia kurang tenaga.

" Hei,Arata . Semangatlah sedikit. Ini demi Hajime-sama ". Balas Koi tak kalah sebal dengan teman wajah triplek-nya.

" Hmm...".

Srek srek..

Mereka langsung menyiapkan mode siaga 1 setelah mendengar suara semak-semak di samping mereka.

Mereka bersiap menyerang siapa saja yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Tidak peduli manusia, binatang bahkan demon lain yang berani menginjakkan kaki di daerah kekuasaan Hajime-sama. Mereka sudah bersumpah pada Hajime bahwa mereka akan mengamankan lokasi ini dari demon lain.

Srek-srek...

.

Kali ini semak itu bergoyang dengan cepat. Tak berapa lama, muncullah dua kelinci berbeda ukuran dan warna. Yang satu hitam dan lainnya berwarna putih.

Eh...

.

.

Itu kan...

" KURODA TO SHIRODA ". Kedua kelinci tersebut segera berlari ke arah mereka. Kuroda tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat ke arah Koi yang belum siap menangkapnya. Alhasil Koi terpental kebelakang, mendarat pada tanah berumput di bawahnya dengan Kuroda diatasnya.

Lain Kuroda lain juga dengan Shiroda. Shiroda dengan pelan melompat ke arah Kakeru dan membiarkannya mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? ". Aoi bertanya pada lainnya.

" Entahlah, mungkin mereka tahu jika Hajime-sama ada disini ". Balas Arata yang membantu Koi yang tertimpa tubuh gempal Kuroda.

" Heeee begitu ya, Hajime-sama pasti senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi ". Kakeru menaruh Shiroda di atas kepalanya. Membiarkan Shiroda bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

" Kau benar Kakeru.. ". Aoi menepuk pundak Kakeru. Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

" Hei kaian berdua. Tolong aku mengangkat Kuroda, Kuroda sama sekali tidak bisa di angkat . dia tambah berat, kasihan Koi tertidas di bawahnya..". Arata menghentikan keduannya.

" Hhuueekkk...T-Tolong aku ". Koi sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas karena ulah Kuroda. Lihatlah sekarang wajahnya membiru.

Aoi dan Kakeru yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan mulai membantu Arata.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena saking asyiknya bercanda gurau dengan Kuroda dan Shiroda. Mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran dua sosok asing yang bersembunyi di balik pohon di belakang mereka.

Sosok berjubah dengan warna berbeda memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan mata berwarna ungu gelap menatap mereka dengan seringai lebar di wajah yang bersembunyi di balik tudung yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya .

Sedangkan sosok satunya lagi mengenakan jubah berwarna piutih tanpa tudung, sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menatap datar para demon disana.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah dimulai ya ".

.

.Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Peringatan: yaoi,dan mangandung unsur kegelapan.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

•

•

•

•

Chapter 5

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Shun membuka matanya ketika merasakan angin memainkan surai putihnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah padang rumput yang luas dengan rumput rumput ilalang menjulang tinggi. Shun menyadari jika dia bersandar di sebuah pohon besar tepat ditengah-tengah padang.

Aroma mawar mendominasi sebagian besar aroma di sekitarnya. Dia bisa mencium aroma air yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. Dia berdiri dan menemukan bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat danau yang cukup luas.

Matahari bersinar terang dan dia sendirian di tempat itu, atau setidaknya itu yang dia pikir karena dia tidak bisa melihat siapa pun di sana.

Dia mengambil bunga mawar merah yang ada di dekatnya dan mencium baunya ketika dia berjalan mendekati danau. Dia duduk di samping danau dan memejamkan mata saat dia mencium aroma harum yang menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat dua mata biru menatapnya dengan begitu banyak kehangatan dan cinta. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Shun memperhatikannya, gadis itu sangat cantik. Bulu mata panjang, bibir peach, dan mata biru cantik itu begitu hangat dan indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan, tergerai mencapai pinggangnya yang terbalut kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura.

' cantik '. Pikir Shun.

' tapi sayang aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku pada Hajime ' Lanjutnya dalam pikirannya.

" Aku juga ". Gadis itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shun.

" Apa? ".

" Bukan apa-apa ". Gadis itu terkekeh saat melihat wajah kebingungan Shun.

" Siapa kau? ". Seketika gadis itu berhenti tertawa. Dia menoleh dan menatap Shun dengan penuh arti. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih wajah Shun tapi segera diurungkan niatnya karena melihat Shun menjauhkan wajahnya darinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sedih padanya. Shun entah kenapa merasa tidak enak karena bersikap kurang sopan padanya. Namun wajar baginya untuk melakukannya, dia tidak tahu siapa gadis dihadapannya dan ada dimana dia sekarang.

" Katakan, siapa kau? ".

" Kau sungguh ingin tahu ".

" ... ".

" Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak akan memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma. Kau harus membayar? Bagaimana? ".

" Terserah ".

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shun yang cuek. Dia menatap danau di depannya sesaat, dan kembali menatap Shun di sampingnya. Dia menggumankan sesuatu dengan pelan.

" Sa..."

" Ya... ".

" Apa?". Shun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan orang didepannya.

" Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas ". Shun semakin memdekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendengar dengan jelas gumanan orang di hadapannya.

" Saya... ".

" Saya? ". Ulang Shun memastikan.

" Ne, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu ". Balasnya sambil memainkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Shun.

" Shun Shimotsuki, itu namaku. Nona cantik ". Shun memperkenalkan dirinya .

" Aku tahu ".

" Jadi, dimana aku sekarang, Saya-san? ". Shun sekarang berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memandang Saya yang juga berdiri, menyamakan tingginya rupanya.

" Apa ini surga? ".

" Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu ". Saya tertawa karena mendengar pertanyaan Shun. Namun begitu, dia tetap menjawabnya dengan santai.

" Lalu, kau ini apa? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya? ".

" Maaf sayang, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu ". Saya mengusap pipi kanan Shun dengan sayang. Sedangkan Shun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya membiarkannya karena merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

" Kenapa? ".

" Karena kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri ".

" Apa maksutmu? ".

Kring

Suara bel tiba tiba terdengar cukup nyaring di telinga Shun.

" Sepertinya waktumu sudah habis ". Saya segera melepaskan tangannya dari Shun dan perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Shun .

" ? ".

" Tidak apa-apa, kita akan segera bertemu kembali. Dan jika waktunya tiba aku akan beri tahu siapa aku sebenarnya ". Tiba-tiba, sosok saya menghilang digantikan dengan ribuan butiran permata kecil terbawa hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya.

Shun merasakan tarikan energi di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba penglihatannya menggelap dan sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatannya, Shun melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam menatapnya dari bawah pohon di dekatnya. Sosok yang tampak akrab baginya.

" Ha...jime? ". Gumannya sebelum kegelapan sepenuhnya mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

Deg

Shun membuka kedua matanya saat kesadaraannya kembali. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan putih bersih dengan beberapa kotak obat di samping tempat tidurnya. Korden-korden putih menjadi pembatas antara tempat tidur satu dengan lainnya. Ruang kesehat?, kenapa dia ada di sini?

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya dengan kosong. ' Hhhh, mimpi aneh itu lagi '. Shun mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya jika saja dia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya .

' Hajime? '.

' kenapa dia di sini? '.

Shun tidak bisa percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dia mencoba menyentuh wajah Hajime yang tertidur dengan posisi memiringkan wajahnya menghadap Shun. Shun ingin memastikan, apakah ini mimpinya yang lain, atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

" Tidak sopan memandangi wajah orang yang sedang tidur dengan wajahmu yang berbinar itu ". Tiba-tiba mata Hajime terbuka dan otomatis menghentikan gerakan Shun. Hajime mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Shun yang masih menatapnya kaget.

" Apa yang kau lihat? ".

" B-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa...". Shun memberikan jeda di kalimatnya.

" ? ".

" Hajime terlihat sangat tampan saat bangun tidur ". Shun memandang Hajime di depannya dengan malu-malu, dan segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya karena malu di tatap Hajime secara intens.

" Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian ".

" Hehhh... Itu memang pujian. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya ". Shun memasang wajah kecewanya, dan Hajime hanya memandangnya malas.

" Ne, Hajime? ".

" ? ".

" Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? ". Tanya Shun.

" Kau tadi pingsan...".

.

•Flashback•

Hajime berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan kekaguman dan memuja. Dia tetap berjalan santai dengan salah satu tangan di masukkan di saku celananya yang di hiasi rantai silver melingkari pinggangnya. Terkadang dia benci terlahir sebagai iblis karena indra pendengarannya yang tajam. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisikan di sekelilingnya.

" Keren sekali ".

' Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh '

" Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya ".

' Akan ku congkel terlebih dahulu matamu itu '

" Kira-kira dia sudah ada yang punya belum, ya? ".

' Bukan urusanmu '

" Aku ingin jadi kekasihnya ".

' Dalam mimpimu '

" Wah, dia tampan sekali seperti pangeran di manga ".

' Apa itu manga? '

" HAJIMEEEE... ".

Hajime segera menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari suara yang dikenalinya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Shun setengah berlari mengejarnya. Dia bisa lihat beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang tertutup poni itu.

Shun melambatkan langkah kakinya saat melihat Hajime yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter darinya. Cukup melelahkan juga berlari dari taman ke koridor yang berada di lantai tiga. Dia bisa lihat Hajime berbalik ke arahnya, sepertinya teriakannya terlalu keras.

" Hajime tunggu aku...".

Setelah mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba Shun merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk kepalanya secara bersamaan. Langkahnya melambat karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Pandangannya menghitam dan tubuhnya tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi, menciptakan kehebohan di sana. Banyak orang yang berlarian menghampirinya dan ada juga yang hanya menatapnya khawatir. Hajime membulatkan matanya saat melihat bagaimana tubuh itu jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin. Dia segera berlari dengan kecepatannya ke kumpulan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Shun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Tatapan Hajime menggelap saat melihat salah satu siswa ingin mengangkat tubuh Shun yang pingsan ke ruang kesehatan. Lantas saja, Hajime memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada siswa itu yang langsung ketakutan melihatnya. Tatapan yang semua orang dapat artikan ' Jangan sentuh dia ' seketika membuat semua orang di sana merinding.

Setelah mengambil Shun di tangannya, Hajime segera membawanya pergi dari sana. Membuat beberapa pertanyaan muncul di pikiran semua orang. Apa hubungan pemuda ini dengan Shun?

Hajime bisa membaca pikiran mereka, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek seolah tak mendengarnya. Hajime segera melangkah menjauhi kerumunan dengan Shun di gendongannya. Baru saja beberapa melangkah, tiba tiba seorang gadis memanggilnya.

" T-tunggu...".

" Apa? ". Hajime berusaha menyembunyikan nada kekesalannya.

" Anu, etto...".

" ... ".

" Anu... ". Oke, sepertinya gadis ini ingin menjadi orang pertama yang berada di daftar kematiannya.

" Sebenarnya...".

" Sebenarnya ruang kesehatan ke arah sebaliknya..".

" ... ".

.

.

.

•End Flashback•

" Jadi aku pingsan? ". Shun bertanya pada Hajime meminta kepastiannya.

" ya ".

Setelah mendengar cerita Hajime, Shun merasa tidak enak padanya. Shun seharusnya memberikan kesan yang bagus pada Hajime di hari pertamanya menjadi temannya. Bukan malah merepotkannya seperti ini, ditambah lagi dia kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan dan melihat dia di gendong Hajime. Kau belum beruntung Shun...

" Hajime? ".

" Berapa lama aku pingsan? ". Shun bertanya karena melihat cahaya jingga menembus korden putih yang ada di jendela terbuka. Seingatnya, tadi masih pagi?

" Lima jam lebih ".

" ! ".

Shun kaget. Jadi Shun tidak sadarkan diri selama lima jam lebih dan Hajime masih mau menemaninya di sini tanpa ada niat meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kelas. Shun terharu memikirkannya, ternyata Hajime peduli padanya. Ini akan memudahkan Shun untuk mengambil hati Hajime kalau begitu.

" Hajime, aku sangat senang ".

" ? ".

" Terima kasih ".

" Untuk? ".

" Karena sudah menolongku dan mau menemaniku disini. Bahkan Hajime juga menggendongku. Hatiku sangat bahagia...". Jawab Shun sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" ... ".

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Tokyo, 17.55 ~

Gedung bekas rumah sakit yang ada di pinggir kota, menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang meneror kota Tokyo beberapa hari sebelumnya. Gedung itu tampak menakutkan jika dilihat dari jauh maupun dari dekat. Pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai kotor penuh debu, dinding yang sudah mengelupas catnya dan berlubang, ditambah dengan tidak adanya pencahayaan sama sekali menambah kesan horror tempat itu.

Di dalam ruangan gelap, terdengar suara detakan jantung yang berbunyi dengan kencang. Ada enam sosok di ruangan tersebut. Empat diantaranya adalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan kakak beradik menatap ketakutan pada dua sosok di hadapan mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pada sosok berjubah hitam yang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi satu satunya disana, memandang mereka dengan seringai yang masih terparti di wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jubahnya. Sedangkan sosok satunya yang memakai jubah dengan warna yang berbanding kebalik dengan temannya, hanya menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sambil memandang matahari terbenam dari jendela di dekatnya.

" K-kumohon, tolong lepaskan kami...". Pria yang meringkuk sambil memeluk keluarga kecilnya, memohon pada pria berjubah di hadapannya untuk melepaskan keluarganya. Istri, putri dan putra bungsunya hanya bisa menangis dan bergetar ketakutan di pelukannya. Jujur, sebenarnya dia sedikit gemetar saat memandang mata ungu itu, dia ketakutan. Seolah mata itu mampu membunuhnya seperti mematahkan tusuk gigi.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? ". Si jubah hitam hanya terkekeh menjawabnya.

" Tolong, kasihanilah istri dan anak-anakku. Biarkan mereka pergi...". Pria itu terus memohon pada si jubah hitam. Dia tidak perduli jika dia mati di sini, tapi setidaknya istri dan anaknya harus selamat.

" Kheheheheee... Manusia memang mahluk paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Kau merengek-rengek hanya untuk meminta keselamatan istri dan anak-anakmu, padahal kau juga bisa meminta keselamatanmu ". Si jubah hitam hanya menopang dagu saat mengatakannya. Dia tersenyum miring saat melihat harapan di mata mereka.

" B-be benarkah? ".

" Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ".

Keluarga kecil itu dapat merasakan sedikit kelegaan di hati mereka. Baru saja pria itu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah berbaik hati melepaskan keluarganya. Sebuah kalimat yang dikeluarkan si jubah hitam membuatnya membeku di tempat. Dia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat seringai lebar si jubah hitam.

" Tapi... ".

Tangan kiri si jubah hitam terangkat kesamping tubuhnya dan seketika portal hitam muncul dengan ukuran manusia normal muncul di sampingnya. Beberapa sosok mengerikan muncul dari dalam portal itu, para Demon kelas bawah.

" Itu jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka ". Lanjutnya dengan tenang. Memandang remeh keluarga kecil di depannya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada para Demon yang ada disampingnya.

" Kalian boleh bermain-main dengan mereka, tapi ingat jangan bunuh anak-anak itu. Karena aku membutuhkan mereka ". Seperti sebuah perintah, Demon-Demon itu bergerak cepat menyerang mangsa di depan mereka.

CRASZZZ...

" AAKKHHHH... ".

Tanpa adanya belas kasihan, mereka mencabik dan memotong tubuh pria malang yang berusaha menjadi tameng bagi anak-anaknya dan istrinya menjadi beberapa potongan. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai dingin. Mereka memakan potongan tubuh itu dengan rakus seperti mereka tidak pernah makan beberapa ratus tahun.

Ibu dan anak yang tersisa hanya mampu menyaksikan di pojok tembok. Sang ibu memeluk erat dan menutup mata kedua anaknya agar tidak melihat bagaimana kejamnya Demon-demon membunuh suaminya.

Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian di depannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Air mata mengalir deras diantara celah matanya, tak sanggup melihat perlakuan Demon.

Setelah selesai dengan tubuh pria itu, kini para Demon menatap sepasang ibu dan kedua anak di depan mereka dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi.

" KYAAAAA...".

Beberapa Demon menyeret wanita itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan tubuh sebelumnya. Beberapa Demon tersisa menahan tubuh kakak beradik itu dan menyeret mereka mendekati si Jubah hitam.

" TIDAKKK...IBUUU ". Teriak anak laki-laki itu saat tubuh kecilnya di seret menjauh dari ibunya yang sudah di penuhi darah. Karena tidak sanggup lagi melihat kedua orang tuanya yang di siksa didepannya, kakak beradik itu akhirnya pingsan saat mereka ada di dalam pelukan si jubah hitam.

" Anak-anak yang malang...". Ucap pria berjubah hitam yang dibuat sekasihan mungkin. Nampaknya hal itu menyulut kemarahan temannya

" Jika kau merasa kasihan pada mereka, kau tidak perlu membunuh orang tua mereka di hadapan mereka. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat kekejaman seperti itu...". Ucap Si Jubah Putih kesal pada nya. Dia hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

" Bukankah kau sama saja, kau juga pernah melakukannya,kan? ". Seringainya semakin melebar saat melihat tatapan kaget dari si jubah putih.

" Asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan ini untuk menyelesaikan rencanaku. Dan aku tidak ingin rencana yang sudah kususun ribuan tahun lamanya hancur karena kesalahan kecil ". Dia menatap anak kecil di pelukannya dengan dingin. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati temannya yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

Dia mengangkat dagu si jubah putih dengan tangannya yang bebas. Memandang wajah orang yang sudah ratusan tahun menjadi temannya dengan dingin.

" Bukankah kita sama dalam hal ini, he? ".

Jubah putih hanya menatapnya malas dan melepaskan tangan yang memegang dagunya.

" Kau memang munafik ". Jubah hitam berjalan menjauh darinya, dan berjalan mendekati portal yang masih terbuka. Dia berhenti sesaat dan memandang para Demon yang masih asik memakan mangsa mereka.

" Kalian bisa tetap tinggal disini. Lakukan semau kalian, karena aku tidak peduli. Dan sebagai informasi ' dia ' ada di sekitar sini. Jadi jika kalian ingin balas dendam itu terserah kalian. Bersenang-senanglah dengan para manusia-manusia di luar sana ". Setelah mengucapkannya, jubah hitam dan kakak beradik di pelukannya memasuki portal yang segera menutup. Meninggalkan para Demon dan Si jubah putih.

Si jubah putih itu berjalan mendekati beberapa tubuh yang sudah habis di makan para Demon kelas bawah yang segera mundur karena kedatangannya. Dia menatap tubuh-tubuh itu dengan iba.

" Maaf, karena tidak bisa menolong kalian ".

" Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Paman ".

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Shun berjalan menyusuri koridor asramanya seorang diri. Jendela-jendela yang setengah terbuka, menampilkan gelapnya malam di luar sana. Sebenarnya Hajime sempat menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai kekamarnya, yang tentu saja langsung di iyakan Shun. Tapi sayang, Hajime tiba-tiba mendapatkan panggilan mendadak dari Haru-sensei. Dan disinilah akhirnya, Dia berjalan seorang diri dengan tenang, masih memikirkan kejadian yang Dia alami hari ini. Shun merasa ada yang aneh...

Berawal dari kedatangan Hajime sebagai murid baru di kelasnya, sampai rasa sakit dan mimpi aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Dia ingat, di mimpinya dia bertemu dengan gadis bernama saya. Dia tidak tahu lagi selain namanya, saya hanya mengatakan jika dia akan memberi tahu siapa dia di pertemuan selanjutnya. Mungkinkah saya bisa menemuinya lagi di mimpinya?

Entahlah, Shun juga tidak tahu.

Dan jika dipikirkan lagi? Jika tidak salah, Hajime juga ada di dalam mimpinya. Shun sangat yakin jika seseorang yang dia lihat sebelum kesadarannya kembali adalah Hajime. Bahkan jika sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang dan tanduk sekalipun, Shun tetap yakin jika itu adalah Hajime.

Apakah Hajime ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu, atau itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. Shun pusing memikirkannya. Mungkin lebih baik, Shun beristirahat saja di kamarnya yang nyaman.

Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, Shun dapat merasakan aura mencekam di dalam kamarnya. Jangan bilang mantra dimensi lain di kamarnya terbuka? Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, bisa gawat dia.

Cklek

.

.

Shun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Dia membeku ditempat karena melihat kamarnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Lemari makanannya terbuka dengan isinya berserakan dilantai, bungkus makanan yang hanya dikumpulkan tapi tidak di buang ke tempatnya, jangan lupakan beberapa pakaian yang bertebaran dilantai. Shun tidak kuat melihatnya, ingin sekali dia mencincang orang yang berani melakukan hal ini di kamarnya.

Kini pandangan Shun jatuh pada para pelaku yang dengan tenangnya masih menatap layar tv di kamarnya. Tak menyadari kedatangannya.

" Shun-san. Akhirnya kau datang juga ". Yoru adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya.

" Are, apa kencanmu sudah selesai? ". Kai.

" Kencan apanya, aku tadi jatuh pingsan. Dan kalian sama sekali tidak menjengukku atau sekedar menanyakan keadaanku. Kalian jahat sekali ". Shun memandang mereka dengan dengan wajah cemberut. Ngambek...

" B-bukan begitu, Shun-san. Kami sudah menjengukmu, tapi kata Hajime-san kau belum siuman. Jadi kami memintanya untuk menemanimu karena kelas kita mengadakan ulangan dadakan ". Ikkun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan semua orang kecuali Shun.

" Bohong? ". Shun masih belum percaya rupanya.

" Yang dikatakan Ikkun benar,Shun. Kami sudah menemuimu tapi Hajime bilang kau belum siuman, dia juga mengatakan dia akan menunggumu sampai kau siuman. Jadi kami percayakan kau padanya ". Kai menjelaskan dengan nada serius. Dia tidak main main saat mengatakan Hajime ingin menunggu Shun siuman dan meminta mereka untuk kembali ke kelas.

Kai ingat bagaimana mata ungu itu menatapnya serius dan mengatakan dia akan menjaga Shun. Ada kilatan aneh terpancar di mata itu, dan Kai merinding jika mengingatnya.

" Benarkah, Hajime mengatakan itu semua? ". Shun bertanya dengan pandangan berharap meminta kepastian. Sepertinya kemarahannya telah hilang begitu saja.

Semua mengangguk, mengiyakan. Entah ada angin apa, Shun tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan dan melompat ke ranjangnya, Bergulung-guling dengan tawa cekikikan seperti orang gila.

Semua sweatdrop melihatnya. Sebegitu bahagiakah Shun mengetahuinya? Sampai-sampai bertingkah aneh layaknya gadis yang baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya. Apakah semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, selalu seperti ini?.

" Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? ". Kai.

" Tentu saja, mustahil aku tidak menyukainya ". Shun menutupi separuh wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dengan bantal. Semua melongo, sejak kapan Shun yang biasanya tidak tahu malu menjadi malu-malu kucing seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini alien yang menyamar menjadi Shun demi untuk mengelabuhi mereka?.

Patut di waspadai...

" Memangnya dia mau dengan Albino sepertimu? ". You meremehkan Shun. Sepertinya dia masih dendam padanya.

" Tentu saja. di dunia ini tidak ada yang sanggup menolak seorang Shun Shimotsuki. Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Shin ". Kadang-kadang mereka tidak sanggup melihat kenarsisan Shun yang sudah tingkat akut itu. Jadi mereka iyakan sajalah, daripada mereka di golok Shin karena meremehkan adiknya. Maaf saja, mereka masih sayang nyawa.

" Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hajime, Shun-san? " Rui bertanya pada Shun yang masih asyik bergelut dengan bantalnya. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Rui, Shun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur...

" KALIAN TAHU, DIA SANGAT TAMPAN DAN KEREN SEKALI ! ". Shun dengan lantang menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Akhirnya malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan mendengar cerita Shun tentang Hajime yang begini-lah, Hajime yang begitu-lah, Hajime yang tidak seperti dugaanya-lah. Pokoknya semua tentang Hajime.

.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

.

.

Hajime duduk di satu satunya kursi di ruangan kantor yang gelap, dengan menopang dagu. Haru sudah memanggil dan lainnya kesana, tapi hingga saat ini hanya ada Hajime dan Haru saja. Haru memberitahunya tentang musuh-musuhnya yang sudah bergerak di dunia bawah, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu jika raja para Demon telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

Banyak para Demon dari kalangan bawah atau yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai Syetain bersatu untuk membunuh dan mengambil alih kekuasaannya. Mereka sangat haus akan kekuatan, sehingga membutakan mata mereka. Tidak perduli jika mereka harus saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan Hajime, maka mereka akan lakukan. Bukankah mereka adalah mahluk yang serakah?

Tak berapa lama menunggu, akhirnya sekumpulan bayangan memasuki ruangan melalui jendela besar yang terbuka. Merubah membuat makanwujud mereka, Arata, Aoi, Koi dan Kakeru berlutut di hadapan Hajime. Kuroda dan Shiroda yang berada dipelukan Arata dan Kakeru langsung berlari menghampiri Hajime.

Awalnya Hajime terkejut saat melihat Kuroda dan Shiroda yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. Dia memandang dua kelinci berbeda warna dengan diam. Namun akhirnya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat mereka ke pangkuannya. Mengelus kepala mereka dengan sayang.

' Kalian memang selalu mengejutkanku '. Batinnya.

Haru melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hajime menjadi melembut saat memandang kelinci kedatangannya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kuroda dan Shiroda bisa ada di dunia manusia.

" Maaf, atas keterlambatan kami. Hajime-sama ". Hajime mengalihkan pandangannya kepada beberapa orang yang baru memasuki ruangannya. Arata, Aoi, Koi dan Kakeru berlutut dan menundukkan kepala meminta pengampunan dari Hajime.

Hajime yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya memandang mereka dengan dingin. Namun begitu, Hajime tetap menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Haru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adiknya yang menurutnya lucu. Lihatlah wajah tegang mereka karena mendapat tatapan datar dari Hajime...

Benar-benar menggemaskan untuk ukuran Demon.

" Kalian boleh berdiri ". Ucapan Haru membuyarkan ketegangan yang di rasakan Arata dkk.

" Eh, kami tidak di hukum? ". Arata bertanya pada Haru.

!

Otomatis pertanyaan Arata membuat teman-temannya kaget. Sepertinya Arata sangat ingin merasakan hukuman dari Hajime.

Koi yang ada di sampingnya langsung menjitak kepala Arata.

" kau ingin mati, ya? ". Koi berteriak tepat di samping telinga Arata.

" Mana mungkin, aku masih ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk Hajime-sama ". Jawab Arata santai, jangan lupakan wajah kelewat santainya.

" Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan itu? ".

" Aku hanya bertanya, memang salah ".

" Perkataanmu mengundang bencana untuk kita semua ". Bisik Koi.

" Apa?, kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari Hajime-sama? ".

Setelah Arata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Koi langsung menjitak kepala arata dengan keras.

Setelah itu, terjadilah perdebatan hebat antara Arata dan Koi. Saling tarik-menarik rambut, pakaian dan bergulingan dilantai yang dingin. Mereka berdua jika sudah bertengkar tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu, buktinya saja mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika Hajime ada di depan mereka.

Hajime menghela nafas saat menyaksikan tingkah aneh pengikutnya yang katanya setia sehidup semati. Kuroda dan Shiroda yang di pangkuannya terkikik seolah menertawakan mereka. Aoi dan Kakeru sweatdrop dan mencoba memisahkan mereka. Sedangkan Haru hanya menatap mereka dengan malas, sepertinya dia harus turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka. Jangan sampai Hajime sendiri yang terjun langsung memisahkan Arata dan Koi, karena bisa saja Hajime justru memisah-misahkan tubuh mereka, Kata lainnya sih, dibunuh.

" Bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Kalian membuat Hajime-sama terganggu ". Ucapan Haru seketika menghentikan perkelahian kecil antara Arata dan Koi yang langsung menoleh padanya.

Mereka membenarkan posisi mereka dan melirik Hajime yang masih diam di tempatnya, menatap mereka dengan dingin.

" Maafkan kami ".

" ... ".

Arata dan Koi tidak berani untuk menatap Hajime, mereka hanya menundukkan kepala. Mereka berfikir Hajime akan menghukum mereka dengan menghancurkan salah satu organ tubuh atau lebih parah lagi, menjadikan mereka karpet kulit. Memikirkannya saja sudah Membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

" Arata, Koi...".

Glump.

" Tidak apa-apa...".

Ehhh...

' Apa?'

Semua orang kaget mendengar perkataan Hajime. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran mereka. Apa maksut dari kalimat ' tidak apa-apa' yang baru saja Hajime katakan.

" Kalian bebas melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan, Kalian sekarang bebas ". Hajime mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang masih datar. Tapi mereka tahu, ada sedikit kelembutan yang terpancar di mata ungu itu.

" Mendengar kalian berseru seperti itu, jauh lebih menyenang dari pada teriakan 'mereka' ".

?

" Teriakan kesakitan mereka saat mencoba menerobos penghalang yang kubuat sangat menyakitkan telingaku ".

Ah ternyata ' mereka ' yang Hajime maksut adalah para Demon yang mencoba menerobos penghalang antara dunia manusia dan Demon. Sepertinya mereka belum menyerah untuk datang ke dunia manusia.

" Hajime-sama bisa merasakannya? ".

" Hn ". Tentu saja Hajime bisa merasakannya, karena dialah yang menciptakan penghalang yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dilewati oleh Demon biasa. Setiap ada Demon yang mencoba melewatinya, Hajime akan merasakan sengatan kecil di tubuhnya. Karena itu, Hajime bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Hanya Demon yang memiliki kekuatan khusus yang bisa melewatinya tanpa sepengetahuan Hajime.

" Apa Hajime-sama baik-baik saja? ". Haru bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat matanya melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang samar di wajah Hajime. Tangan Hajime yang bebas sedikit meremas lengan kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, meninggalkan jejak goresan dalan karena kuku-kukunya.

Kuroda dan Shiroda melihatnya dengan khawatir. Salah satu telinga kuroda dibengkokkan ke samping sebagai tanda kesedihan, sedangkan Shiroda menggesekkan kepala putihnya di lengan Hajime yang memangkunya.

" Hajime-sama ". Kakeru berseru karena tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya. Ketahuilah, Kakeru lebih memilih untuk mati daripada melihat Hajime-sama yang dihormatinya kesakitan.

" Kami akan segera mengatasi mereka ". Aoi berdiri dan memandang Hajime meminta persetujuan.

" Ya, biarkan kami mengatasi para Demon itu. Kami berjanji akan menghancurkan mereka semua ". Koi penuh semangat.

" Hn ". Arata hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan Teman-temannya.

Hajime menatap mereka dalam diam dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Minna, tolong bantuannya ". Haru memberikan senyuman tipis pada adik-adiknya.

" Kami pergi ". Setelah itu, keempat sosok itu menghilang setelah tubuh mereka di tutupi oleh kabut hitam. Meninggalkan Hajime dan Haru di tempat.

Setelah memandang kepergian adik-adiknya, Haru berjalan mendekati Hajime yang masih setia duduk di kursi miliknya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

" Hajime-sama, anda tidak apa-apa? ".

" ... ".

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hajime, Haru segera menggulung kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Memperlihatkan lengannya, Haru menyondorkan lengannya ke arah Hajime.

" Minumlah, darah saya bisa menahan rasa sakit Hajime-sama sampai mereka menyelesaikan para Demon itu ".

" ... ".

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hajime langsung mengarahkan lengan Haru ke mulutnya. Membuka mulutnya yang memperlihatkan taring tajamnya yang langsung di tancapkan di lengan Haru.

Darah segar mengalir deras melewati celah di antara mulut Hajime. Meminum setiap tetes darah dengan tegukkan besar. Haru memandang Hajime dengan tanya, sehaus itukan tuannya ?. Haru bisa merasakan darahnya yang di tarik keluar dari pembulu darahnya dengan kuat. Mungkin karena tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat tubuh Hajime belum mampu beradaptasi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, sehingga Hajime memerlukan asupan dari Demon lain.

Sudah lama rasanya Haru tidak membagi sumber kehidupannya pada Hajime. Seingatnya pertama kali Haru melakukannya saat Hajime menolongnya dari serangan brutal ' dia '.

Ya, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~Underworld~

Beberapa mahluk mengerikan dengan sayap-sayap yang sehitam arang mencoba melewati pembatas yang ada di depan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka membenturkan tubuh mereka dan menyerang dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa hanya untuk mencoba untuk menghancurkannyaa.

Tidak perduli tubuh mereka hancur karena gesekan kekuatan atau terbakar dengan api hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang mereka. Mereka tetap berpegang teguh dengan pikiran mereka. Mereka harus bisa melewatinya, mereka harus mencari kekuatan untuk mengalahkan raja terkutuk mereka.

Plok plok plok...

Suara tepuk tangan membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara. Mereka bisa melihat, seseorang berjubah hitam berdiri di atas tebing curam di samping penghalang dengan dua anak manusia, gadis dan bocah laki-laki di sampingnya yang menatap mereka dengan ketakutan.

" M-ma,m-makanan...".

" Manusia lezat...".

" Mangsaku... ".

Mereka menjerit saat melihat dua anak manusia di depan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berlari kearah si jubah hitam berniat mengambil mangsanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang membuat mereka semua berlutut secara paksa di hadapan si jubah hitam.

Si jubah hitam menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut mereka.

" Kalian ingin makanan ini? ". Tanyanya.

" Tapi kalian harus membayarnya. Bagaimana? ".

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari mereka, membuat si jubah kesal. Dia akhirnya mengangkat gadis di sampingnya dan melemparkannya kearah Demon yang langsung mengerubunginya, memakannya.

CRASZZ

KRAUK

KRAUK

" KYAAAA...".

" ONE-SAN..".

Suara jeritan kesakitan yang memilukan terdengar saat para Demon berlarian dan menyerang gadis yang baru saja dilemparkan ke arah mereka. Tanpa ada perlawanan dari gadis itu, para Demon dengan mudah mengoyak dan menggigit tubuh yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

Memisahkan bagian-bagian tubuh, dan menciptakan kubangan darah kecil di bawah kaki mereka. Darah segar melumuri wajah dan tubuh mereka yang semakin memperlihatkan status mereka sebagai demon.

" O-onesan... ". Bocah laki-laki di belakangnya hanya menangis melihat nasib yang menimpa kakaknya.

" Kalian rakus sekali...". Jubah hitam hanya melihat mereka dengan seringai yang senantiasa terparti di wajahnya.

" Anggap saja itu sebagai bayaran karena kalian sudah berusaha menembus penghalang yang tidak mungkin kalian lewati ".

Demon-demon hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niat membalas perkataannya.

" Jika mau, aku bisa memberikan kalian makanan lagi. Tapi ada syaratnya...".

" Apa? ".

" Tetaplah berusaha menembus penghalang itu apapun yang terjadi...".

Setelah mendengar perkataan si jubah hitam, para Demon langsung berlarian menyerang dan mencoba menghancurkan penghalang di depan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

Si jubah hitam yang menyaksikan tawarannya diterima secara mentah oleh Demon-demon bodoh dibawahnya , hanya tersenyum miring.

Dia tidak menyangka rencana yang sudah di bangunnya berabad-abad lalu akan semudah ini. Kini tinggal melakukan satu hal lagi dan seluruh rencananya akan berjalan sempurna...

.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Sebuah bayangan memasuki sebuah kamar asrama di Tsukiuta High School. Bayangan itu berjalan mendekati pemilik kamar yang sedang bergelut dengan guling dan selimut miliknya.

Shun pemilik kamar tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasurnya dan tidak menyadari sosok berjubah putih yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Si jubah putih menurunkan tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menatap Shun dengan diam. Pri itu menjulurkan tangannya, membelai surai Putih Shun yang tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan perlakuannya.

Dia memandang Shun dengan sendu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shun. Mencium surai putih itu beberapa detik dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

Pria itu masih senatiasa berada di sisi Shun, dan memperhatikan Shun yang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maafkan aku, Shun ".

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

•

•

•

•

Chapter 6

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Underworld ~

.

.

.

Sebuah portal secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat diatas ugliness barrier. Beberapa sosok bayangan keluar dari dalam portal dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Demon yang mengamuk.

Demon yang melihat kemunculan sosok-sosok baru, melebarkan mata karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Arata, Aoi, Koi dan Kakeru yang dikenal sebagai Dark Guardian, pengikut setia Raja para Demon, sekarang tengah berdiri menatap mereka tajam dalam wujud Demon mereka. Masing-masing memiliki sepasang sayap hitam di punggung yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam. Sepasang tanduk mencuat di kepala yang tertutupi surai masing-masing, telinga runcing, dan cakar yang tajam, siap mengoyak tubuh mangsanya menjadi beberapa bagian.

" K-kalian...".

" T-ti,tidak mungkin.. ".

" Jadi rumor itu benar ".

" Sang Raja telah bangkit ".

Beberapa Demon mulai melangkah mundur. Tapi ada juga Demon yang masih bersikukuh untuk tetap ditempat. Meski jumlah mereka seratus kali lebih banyak, mustahil untuk bisa mengalahkan Dark Guardian yang sangat terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam setiap pertarungan.

" Khahahahaaa... ".

" Akhirnya Raja bodoh itu memutuskan untuk kembali ".

" Baguslah, jadi kita bisa membalas dendam dan mengambil alih kekuasaannya ". Ucap Demon yang berada di barisan paling depan dengan percaya diri.

Kakeru berniat untuk maju menyerang Demon yang berani menghina Hajime jika saja tidak segera di cegah Aoi.

" Tenanglah Kakeru, mereka hanya memancing amarah kita semua ". Aoi mencoba menenangkan Kakeru.

" Tapi Aoi-san...".

" Khahahahahaaaaaaa... Aku tidak percaya, Guardian Dark seperti kalian bisa memiliki kesabaran juga pada akhirnya. Sangat menggelikan ". Ucap Demon yang ada di barisan terdepan, mengejek.

Koi juga sebenarnya geram sendiri mendengarnya. Demon tak tahu diri seperti mereka dengan beraninya mengejek Hajime di depan mereka, rasanya Koi sangat ingin merobek mulut-mulut kotor mereka segera.

" Jangan dengarkan mereka Kakeru ,Mereka semua tidak lebih dari sampah yang harus di bereskan ". Ucap Koi dengan senyum mengejek ke arah Demon-demon yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan ucapannya.

" Beraninya kalian memandang rendah kami, kalian pikir kalian seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kami ? ". Ucap salah seorang Demon memandang Koi dengan sinis.

" Justru kalian dan raja bodoh yang kalian puja-puja dan layanilah yang menjadi sampah di ras kita. Kalian semua telah menjadi aib dan mencoreng nama Demon di Underworld ". Tambahnya sambil menyeringai lebar saat melihat semua anggota Dark Guardian yang tercengang dan berusaha menahan amarah karenanya.

Arata yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja di tempat, memandang ratusan atau mungkin ribuan Demon di depannya dingin. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke atas dan muncullah sebuah sabit ukuran besar dengan beberapa kepala tengkorak sebagai penghias pegangannya.

" Datanglah padaku, CERBERUS ".

Setelah mengatakannya, muncullah seekor Anjing berukuran besar dengan tinggi mencapai delapan meter di samping Arata. Anjing berkepala tiga yang biasanya menjaga pintu antara neraka dan surga, kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah di depan para Demon.

Masing-masing kepalanya mengeram yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi tajam dan air liur yang beracun sebagai tanda peringatan.

" Akan kubuat kalian menyesal karena sudah menghina Hajime-sama ". Setelah mengucapkannya, Arata tiba-tiba muncul tepat dihadapan Demon yang berani menghina Hajime dan membelah tubuh mengerikan itu menjadi dua bagian. Arata memandang tubuh yang baru saja merasakan tajamnya sabit miliknya dengan dingin. Dia bisa merasakan seringai yang tercipta di wajah teman-temannya.

Demon lain hanya tercengang melihatnya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berlari dan menyerang Arata dengan brutal.

Aoi mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membantu Arata. Beberapa tumbuhan berduri muncul dari dalam tanah yang keras menjerat beberapa Demon dengan kuat, meremukkan mereka. Beberapa tumbuhan berduri itu menembus kepala dan dada musuhnya. Membuat cipratan darah mengiasi tanah di bawah kakinya.

Koi yang tak mau ketinggalan, segera menyerang Demon dengan membabi buta. Memotong dan mencabik Demon yang ada di sekitar mereka tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa empati di matanya yang sekarang sepenuhnya dikuasai nafsu untuk membunuh.

Kakeru sendiri menggunakan kekuatan angin miliknya untuk menghancukan ritme terbang demon yang ada di udara dan menjatuhkan mereka ke tanah dengan kuat. Sehingga menyebabkan tubuh mereka hancur seketika karena dorongan kuat di permukaan tanah yang kasar dan tidak rata.

Cerberus menyemburkan api-nya ke arah Demon yang menyerang Arata, dan lainnya dan berlarian mengejar Demon yang berusaha melarikan diri dari pertempuran.

Pertarungan berdarah tidak dapat terhindari, Arata menggunakan sabitnya untuk membelah demon menjadi beberapa bagian, atau Aoi yang menggunakan tanaman berdurinya untuk menjerat dan memotong acak tubuh Demon dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas darah yang menutupi tanah keras dibawahnya.

Sedangkan Koi dan Kakeru memilih untuk bekerja sama untuk membunuh para Demon. Dimana Kakeru akan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk memotong demon di langit atau paling tidak menjatuhkannya ke tanah untuk segera di habisi Koi.

Puluhan mayat terbaring mengenaskan dengan beberapa anggota badan terpisah. Beberapa Demon yang selamat melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari Dark Guardian.

Arata, Aoi, Koi dan Kakeru mencoba mengatur kesadaran mereka kembali. Ketahuilah saat mereka bertarung, sisi Iblis merekalah yang paling dominan. Meski mereka dikenal sebagai Demon kelas tinggi, Mereka terkadang masih kesulitan untuk mengendalikan sisi Iblis yang bergejolak ingin mendoninasi tubuh mereka. Hanya Hajime saja yang mampu mengendalikan secara penuh sisi iblis mereka, mengingat statusnya sebagai Raja para Demon.

Setelah kesadaran mereka pulih, mereka menyaksikan tempat yang menjadi pembantaian Demon secara massal dengan diam.

" Akhirnya selesai sudah ". Koi menghapus keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

" Tak kusangka, sudah lama tidak bertarung membuat sisi Demon ku ingin mengambil alih tubuhku lagi ". Tambahnya sambil mengusap surai pink miliknya.

" Bukan hanya itu. Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkembangan Demon-demon itu. Aku rasa sepertinya mereka menjadi lebih kuat dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya ". Aoi membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

" Aku juga berfikir begitu, mereka bahkan sekarang bisa menghindari kecepatan anginku ". Kakeru mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas perut Cerberus yang berbaring di tanah.

" Sepertinya kita harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk bisa melindungi Hajime-sama ". Tambahnya sambil mengusap salah satu kepala Cerberus yang langsung mendekur karenanya. Sepertinya Cerberus merindukan belaian sayangnya.

" Kau benar Kakeru, dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki sekarang, mungkin akan sulit untuk tetap memastikan keselamatan Hajime-sama ". Aoi yang ada di sebelah Kakeru menatap barrier di belakangnya dengan khawatir.

Arata yang masih setia duduk di atas batu sambil meneteng sabit besarnya, mamandang teman-temannya dengan malas. Dia akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati salah satu mayat yang tengkurap di tanah lalu menendangnya mengakibatkan tubuh itu kini terlentang di kakinya.

Dia bisa lihat ada pergerakan kecil di tubuh yang terlentang di bawahnya. Tanda jika masih ada kehidupan di dalam tubuh rapuh itu. Arata mengangkat sabitnya ke samping dan dengan cepat memenggal kepala Demon. Lalu Arata mengangkat potongan kepala itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

" Arata...". Aoi kaget melihat tindakan Arata.

" Apa? ". Arata sekarang menatap Aoi dengan malas .

" Sadis seperti biasanya. Hehh... ". Sindir Koi.

" Aku hanya ingin membawa suvenir untuk Hajime-sama ". Arata watados.

!

Semua sweatdrop mendengarnya. Arata sepertinya masih dalam mode sadis : on.

" Hah. Mau kau buat apa? ". Koi merasa pendengarannya sudah bermasalah, dia harus segera pergi ke dokter setelah ini.

" Mau ku jadikan oleh-oleh untuk Hajime-sama, kenapa? Tidak boleh? ".

" Arata...". Aoi menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Arata.

" Arata-san terlalu anti-mainstreams, ne? ". Kakeru hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang pada umumnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang wajar untuk suvenir. Dan di Underworld masih terdapat batu-batuan indah untuk di Jadikan suvenir untuk Hajime. Tapi Arata justru memilih untuk membawakan hajime kepala Demon yang baru saja di penggalnya...

Niat sekali Arata untuk segera mati ditangan Hajime...

" Baka Arata. Mana mau Hajime-sama mendapatkan hadiah kepala Demon seperti itu. Kau kadang-kadang tidak menggunakan otakmu ya, untuk berfikir ". Koi menyilangkan tangan di dada.

" Di luar sana masih ada banyak barang berguna yang bisa kau berikan pada Hajime-sama, misalnya Blue diamonds mungkin? ". Koi membentak Arata karena pusing memikirkan jalan pikiran Arata yang kadang-kadang suka aneh bin nyeleneh.

Jika bukan karena mereka saudara ( ingat, semua anggota Dark Guardian adalah saudara senasib milik Hajime ) sudah Koi jadikan makanan Cerberus, si Baka Arata itu.

" Jika belum dicoba, mana ku tahu ". Arata watados. Masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ngeyell...

" Lagian aku malas jika harus pergi ketempat yang di penuhi Demon liar , terlalu merepotkan ". Tambahnya

" Aku menyerah jika meladenimu dan jalan pikiranmu. Terserahmu saja ". Koi mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas tanda menyerah. Dia pasrah saja, jika nanti Hajime akan menghukum mereka karena kelancangan dan kebodohan Arata.

" Jadi boleh? ".

" Terserah ". Balas Koi sengit.

" Hmmm...". Arata memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, tampak berfikir sejenak.

" Atau ku bawakan saja sekalian dengan tubuh-tubuhnya, ya? ". Lanjutnya innoucent.

' serahmu , ta '. Batin semua orang sweatdrop.

Saking asiknya berdebat dan bertengkar. Mereka tidak menyadari sosok Berjubah hitam yang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan batu tak jauh dari mereka. Mata dengan warna iris yang berbeda yaitu ungu dan biru memandangi mereka dengan pancaran geli.

" Tak kusangka mereka menjadi selemah itu, karena terlalu lama di dunia manusia ". Kini pandangannya beralih ke anak laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Dia bisa lihat tubuh kecil itu bergetar ketakutan.

" T-Tu-Tuan, tolong pulangkan aku pada keluargaku. Aku takut disini " ucap anak itu penuh permohonan.

Si jubah hitam hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

" Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu jika kau tetap di sampingku ". Kini dia mengangkat anak itu ke gendongannya. Dia membiarkan jari-jari hitam kemerahannya mengelus pipi bulat di depannya.

" Apa kau ingin segera menemui keluargamu ? ".

" Y-ya...". Jawab anak itu ketakutan.

" Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkannya ".

Setelah mengatakannya, sosoknya menghilang di antara ribuan kelelawar yang berterbangan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Tsukiuta High School ~

.

.

.

" HAJIMEEEEEE...".

Teriakan seorang Shun Shimotsuki memenuhi perjuru koridor Tsukiuta High School. Shun dengan santainya berlari kearah pujaan hatinya yang berdiri tepat didepannya tanpa melihat tatapan sweatdrop teman-temannya.

" Pagi, Hajime khehehe... ". Sapanya.

" Hmm, pagi ".

" Kau mau ke kelas? ".

Hajime menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Shun tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik lengan Hajime mendekat kearahnya.

" Kalau begitu kita pergi bersama-sama, Ne? ". Ajaknya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

Hajime yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil. Shun kegirangan melihatnya, sekarang dia tengah melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah permen ralat seperti Orgil . Bahkan sekarang pipinya di hiasi blush on tipis. Tangan masih memegang lengan Hajime dengan sedikit manja.

" Akhhh sebelum itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-temanku pada Hajime ". Shun mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan melihat teman-temannya yang masih membeku di tempat.

'Kenapa dengan mereka? ' Pikir Shun dalam hati, heran melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Hei tuan muda Shun, tahu kah kau jika karena tingkahmulah yang membuat mereka menjadi begini...

Hajime menoleh kearah pandangan Shun. Dia bisa lihat teman-teman Shun masih memandangnya tidak percaya, entah karena apa?

' Jika tidak melihatnya sendiri, aku tidak akan percaya...' Kai.

' Shun-san sudah bisa merasakan cinta? ' Ikkun.

' Shun-san tidak main-main dengan perkataannya... ' Yoru.

' Semoga berhasil ' Rui mendoakan.

' Tidak bisa di percaya, Dia benar-benar sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat '. You masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dia merasa kalah saing dengan Hajime soal ketampanan sekarang.

Mereka semua masih hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing jika saja tidak mendengar panggilan Shun. Shun memandang mereka dengan jengkel. apa mereka ingin mempermalukan diri mereka di hadapan Hajime?. Jika mereka memang ingin, tidak usah ajak-ajak Shun juga.

' Apa mungkin mereka juga terpikat oleh pesona Hajime '. Batin Shun waspada jika ada tikungan tajam.

' Ini tidak bisa di biarkan...' lanjutnya masih memandang teman-temannya dengan tajam.

Mereka semua tersentak( minus Hajime ) karena kaget di tatap Shun dengan tajam yang seolah berkata ' Jangan coba-coba, dia milikku ' atau ' naksir dia, kujadikan pakan Mikage ' dan beberapa kata mengancam lainnya.

Mareka tambah sweatdrop lagi melihatnya.

' Maaf saja, aku masih suka Haru-sensei '. Kai malas meladeninya, walau tadi dia sempat tertarik sedikit.

' Aku lebih mencintai hidupku, jadi tenang saja '. Ikkun .

' Shun-san menakutkan jika sedang marah '. Yoru menelan ludah karena gugup .

' ... '. Rui.

' Dasar albino Yandere...'. You menatap jengkel Shun yang balas menatapnya tajam. Apa Shun pikir You akan takut jika ditatap tajam seperti itu, sepertinya tidak. Justru menurut You, wajah Shun terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan saat melakukannya.

Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi You baru saja mengatakan jika Shun cantik dan imut?. Tiba-tiba You ingin muntah di tempat.

" Ehemmm...". Shun berdehem mencoba menyadarkan teman-temannya.

Lantas saja mereka secara otomatis tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Shun dan Hajime.

" Nah teman-teman, ini Hajime Mutsuki kukira kalian sudah mengenalnya kemarin ". Shun memberikan senyum cerahnya sambil tetap memegang lengan Hajime yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuannya.

" Yah kemarin kita sudah saling bertemu, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar. Aku Kai Fuzuki, sahabat Shun sejak kecil. Salam kenal, Hajime-san ". Kai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai dan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

" You Hazuki, orang tertampan di sini. Salam kenal ".

" Yoru Nagatsuki, salam kenal Hajime-san. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ".

" Rui minazuki ".

" Yooo Hajime-san. Aku Iku Kannazuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Ikkun seperti yang lainnya. Salam kenal ".

Hajime masih menatap mereka dengan diam. Dia merasa sedang bernostalgia sekarang. Ahh, ternyata mereka semua memang sama persis tanpa terkecuali.

"Hajime? ". Shun yang melihat Hajime diam akhirnya menyentuh pundak Hajime dengan lembut.

" Hajime kenapa, apa ada yang salah? ". Shun bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Tidak...".

" Sungguh? ".

" Hn ".

Anggukan kecil dari Hajime sudah cukup untuk mengobati kekhawatirannya.

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Hajime-san? Kau terlihat pucat ". Perkataan Yoru mengejutkan semua orang, terlebih lagi Shun.

" HEEHHH, HAJIME APA KAU SAKIT. KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG. AYO KERUANG KESEHATAN ! ". Shun langsung panik seperti kebakaran jenggot dibuatnya. Tanpa peringatan, Shun langsung menarik Hajime keruang kesehatan se segera mungkin.

" Tidak per... ".

" Jangan membantah jika kau sedang sakit. Sudah ikuti saja aku ". Shun memotong kalimat Hajime dengan wajah tak ingin di bantah.

Masih dengan menyeret Hajime menjauh dari teman-temannya yang hanya diam terpaku melihat tindakannya ' lagi '.

" Hei Shun. Kau mau bawa Hajime kemana? ". Kai berteriak sebelum Shun menghilang di tikungan.

" Ke hatiku... ". Balasnya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

?

" Tentu saja ke ruang kesehatan. Kau tidak lihat dia pucat ". Tambahnya jengkel karena pertanyaan Kai.

" T-tapi kelas akan dimulai? ". Yoru.

" Tolong absenkan aku dan Hajime. Kai, aku percayakan padamu ". Shun tetap berjalan dengan menarik ( menyeret ) Hajime yang diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu.

" Ehh, aku? ". Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri mendengar namanya di sebut Shun.

Mereka melihat Shun dan Hajime yang menghilang di balik tikungan. Mereka baru tahu jika Shun bisa sepanik itu jika menyangkut orang yang disukainya. Ada-ada saja...

.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Ruang Kesehatan ~

.

.

.

Shun mendudukkan Hajime di salah satu ranjang yang kosong. Dia hanya diam menatap Hajime yang juga balas menatapnya diam.

Shun bingung harus melakukan apa, dia sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh bahkan melihat alat atau obat di sana.

Karena sebelumnya jika Shun merasa tidak sehat, biasanya Shun akan mengobatinya dengan sihirnya. Masa iya, shun menggunakan sihirnya di depan Hajime secara langsung. Bisa-bisa, Hajime menjadi ketakutan dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya. Shun tidak mau itu terjadi...

" Hajime...".

" ... ".

" Bagian mana yang sakit? ". Shun bertanya dengan gugup karena perasaan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba datang.

" Kau ingin tahu? ".

" Tentu saja, aku kan ingin mengobatimu ". Shun cemberut di buatnya. Shun mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda cemberut.

" hahahaaaa...".

Shun membeku di tempat, dia tidak salah lihat kan?. Hajime baru saja tertawa karena ulahnya. Demi Mikage yang tidak kurus-kurus. Hajime jika sedang tertawa wajahnya tampan sekali...

' ah sial, aku jadi semakin menyukainya '. Shun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyerang pipinya. Shun yakin jika sekarang wajahnya sudah merona. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Hajime kini melihat Shun yang malu-malu di depannya. Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia menikmati hiburan di depannya.

" Apa Hajime tahu...". Shun memberi jeda di kalimatnya. Menoleh kearah Hajime yang langsung memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

" Aku suka melihat tawa Hajime seperti itu...". Shun malu-malu mengatakannya.

' terlebih, jika tawa itu karenaku...'. Lanjutnya di dalam hati.

" ... ". Hajime tetap diam, membuat Shun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" Ahhh. Bicara apa aku ini. Lupakan saja yang tadi, sekarang tunjukkan padaku bagian mana yang sakit ". Shun mengalihkan arah pembicaraan karena sudah tidak kuat jika terus di tatap Hajime seperti ini. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

" Jika aku memberi tahumu, dengan cara apa kau mengobatinya, he? ". Hajime memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menggoda Shun. Shun yang ditatap tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Hajime. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat di samping tubuhnya, menyebabkan kuku-kukunya memutih .

Hajime bisa merasakan jika Shun enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Hajime akhirnya menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan kiri milik pemuda didepannya yang tergenggam dengan kuat. Membawa tangan itu kearahnya, menuju bagian yang terasa sakit ditubuhnya.

" Di sini, di jantungku...". Hajime menyentuhkan tangan Shun ke dadanya yang bidang.

Shun mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tangan dingin menggenggam tangannya yang hangat. Dia terkejut saat merasakan ada aliran listrik yang menyengatnya saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Hajime. Shun di buat merona setelahnya karena Hajime mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Hajime yang bidang. Hajime memberikan senyuman tipis padanya, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

" Hajime berjanjilah padaku...".

" ? ".

" Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan takut padaku atau menjauhiku setelah ini ". Shun menatap Hajime dengan serius.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shun menaruh kedua tangannya pada dada Hajime dan menggumankan beberapa mantra. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tangan Shun di kelilingi oleh cahaya biru yang langsung mengobati luka Hajime.

Hajime tertegun melihatnya, ' tidak berubah ' batinnya. Rasa familiar yang di rasakannya, membuat Hajime menutup kedua mata. Mencoba menggali lagi ingatan yang telah dia tutup ratusan tahun lalu.

Hari dimana dia masih bisa merasakan cinta, dan bersama cintanya. Kekasihnya..

.

.

.

Saya-nya...

 _• Flashback •_

 _Hajime berbaring terlentang di bawah pohon besar dalam hutan. Angin sepoi menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya, mencoba mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya, hajime mencoba memulihkan kondisinya setelah pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu._

 _Tubuhnya memiliki beberapa goresan cakaran di wajah dan perutnya yang terekspon secara sempurna karena gaya pakaiannya. Bahunya terkilir dan dada kirinya mengeluarkan banyak darah._

 _Hajime tetap diam dalam posisinya tanpa ada ekspresi sakit yang muncul di wajahnya. Karena tidak ingin waktu istirahatnya terganggu, Hajime menyembunyikan Sayap-sayapnya namun tidak dengan tanduk di kepalanya. Berjaga-jaga jika ada manusia yang melihatnya sebagai Demon atau apa. Tapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil mengingat hutan yang di kunjungi Hajime terkenal sebagai hutan yang terkutuk. Jadi sangat jarang atau tidak pernah ada manusia yang berani menginjakkan kaki ke hutan._

 _" Hajime, kau kah itu? "._

 _Merasa dirinya di panggil, Hajime lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di bisa lihat, Saya menatapnya khawatir dari balik pohon di sampingnya._

 _Saya berjalan mendekati Hajime yang hanya diam menatapnya. Setelah berada di samping Hajime yang sekarang berada di posisi duduk bersandar pada pohon, Saya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hajime tanpa ada rasa takut akan Demon di depannya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah._

 _" Kau terluka... "._

 _" ... "._

 _" Biar ku lihat "._

 _PLAK._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hajime menepis tangan Saya yang memegang bahunya dengan kasar. Hajime sekarang menatap Saya dengan tajam, mencoba membuatnya pergi dari sana. Tapi bukannya takut atau pergi, Saya hanya menghela nafas._

 _' Dasar keras kepala '. Batinnya_

 _" Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Jadi perlihatkan padaku ... ". Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan, tidak mau di bantah._

 _" ... "._

 _" Hajime, aku serius ". Saya memohon pada Hajime._

 _Hening cukup lama, tapi Hajime tetap tidak mau menjawabnya. Saya merasa kecewa karena penolakan Hajime pun memutuskan bangkit untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hajime seorang diri._

 _" Terserah "._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saya berhenti saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya pergerakannya. Saya menoleh dan melihat jika Hajime lah yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Saya melihatnya dengan senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya._

 _" Dasar tsundere ". Ejeknya_

 _" ... "._

 _Saya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hajime dan mulai mengobati lukanya dengan mantra sihirnya. Saya menempatkan tangan mungilnya yang di selimuti dengan cahaya biru ice ke luka-luka Hajime. Tak lama setelahnya, luka goresan di tubuh Hajime mulai menutup._

 _Kini tangan terampilnya tengah mengobati bahu dan dada kiri Hajime. Saya sempat berhenti sejenak saat melihat luka di dada kiri Hajime._

 _" Apa kau bertarung dengannya lagi ? ". Tanya Saya._

 _" ... "._

 _" Aku terkadang bingung dengan Demon seperti kalian, meski kalian 'saudara' , tapi kalian tetap saling menyakiti bahkan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan "._

 _" Apa semua Demon seperti itu ? ". Lanjutnya_

 _" Itu hukum kami... ". Hajime menjawabnya dengan mata terpejam._

 _" Begitunya ... ". Saya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti._

 _Setelah selesai mengobati Hajime, Saya berniat pergi karena dia masih ada urusan di kuil tempat tinggalnya. Tapi diurungkan lagi niatnya karena tangan Hajime yang lagi-lagi menahannya. Memintanya tetap di sana._

 _" Ada apa?, aku sudah mengobati lukamu. Jadi aku akan pergi seperti keinginanmu, kan ? ". Ucap Saya heran_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Hajime justu menarik Saya ke arahnya dan membuatnya tertidur di pangkuannya dengan posisi kepala Saya di pahanya._

 _" H-hajime? "._

 _" Tetaplah seperti ini, walau hanya sebentar ... ". Hajime mengucapkannya tepat di atas Saya . Helaian rambut Hajime yang panjang jatuh di wajah Saya. Saya merona dibuatnya. ._

 _" Dasar Demon Tsundere ". Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya karena merasakan belaian tangan Hajime di surai peraknya._

 _Hajime hanya menatap wajah di pangkuannya dengan diam. Menikmati perasaan nyaman di dadanya dan kebersamaan mereka. Hajime akhirnya menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati angin yang menerbangkan beberapa rambutnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _• End Flashback •_

.

.

.

" Ha ... ".

" Haji ... ".

" Hajime... ".

" HAJIMEEE ... ".

Hajime tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Shun di depannya. Dia bisa lihat wajah Shun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran . Kedua tangan Shun yang hangat menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya, sedangkan mata green-lime miliknya bergetar menahan cairan mengkilap yang seperti kristal.

" Aku pikir hajime sudah mati...". Shun ngusap wajahnya yang keringat dingin dan air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Detak jantungnya masih berdebar dengan kencangnya. Sepertinya Shun harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan jantungnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini.

" ... ".

Hajime diam saja, tak ada niat untuk membalas celotehan Shun. Dia masih tidak menyangka jika dia akan kembali mengingat masa lalu yang ingin dia hapus dari ingatannya.

' Ingatan bodoh ... '.

" Hajime, bagaimana menurutmu ... ".

" Apanya? ".

" Tentang kekuatan yang ku miliki . Apa menurutmu aku orang aneh ? ".

Shun menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dengan jawaban Hajime nanti. Dia hanya berharap kalau Hajime tidak akan takut padanya.

Tapi, bagaimana jika Hajime justru merasa jijik dan menjauhinya? Memikirnya saja sudah membuat Shun ingin pulang saja ke Mansion miliknya dan mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk selama-lamanya.

" Biasa saja ".

Shun kaget dan mendongak karena mendengar jawaban Hajime yang sepertinya cuek-cuek saja tentang kekuatannya.

' Sungguh? '. Shun membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sedikit ( lebar ) dan mata yang setengah melebar.

" Eh...".

" Aku sudah sering melihatnya, jika kau penasaran ".

" Benarkah? Dimana? Dan siapa? ".

" Ya, Dimana-mana dan temanku ".

Shun terkejut mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka ada juga orang yang memiliki kelebihan ( hobi aneh ) sepertinya. Sepertinya Shun harus meminta Hajime memperkenalkan temannya padanya, lumayan dapat sekongkolan baru.

" Sungguh? Keren sekali. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya? ". Shun memegang satu tangan Hajime, memohon.

Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Masih menatap Shun di depannya dengan diam. Dia bisa lihat wajah Shun yang langsung di penuh kekecewaan.

" Heeee. Memangnya kenapa? ".

" Karena dia sudah pergi ".

" Kemana ? ".

" Tempat yang sangat jauh, sampai aku sendiri tidak bisa menemukannya ".

Satu alis Shun terangkat, memangnya sejauh itukah ?.

" Tidak apa-apa, beri tahu saja ciri-cirinya padaku. Aku ak-Akh... ".Shun terdiam sejenak.

' Oh iya, Hajime masih belum tahu tentang kekuatanku yang lain , bodohnya kau Shun '. Shun tanpa sadar menepuk jidatnya di hadapan Hajime yang bingung dengan tindakannya.

" Kau kenapa? ". Tanya Hajime

" Eh, b-bukan apa-apa. Jidatku tiba-tiba terasa agak pusing Kheheheheeee... ". Shun gelagapan menjawabnya.

Hajime bisa melihat kebohongan di wajah Shun. Tapi dia hanya diam dan mengabaikannya.

' Kau pembohong yang buruk, Shun . Baik dulu maupun sekarang '. Pikirnya

" Ne, Hajime ? ".

Hajime yang merasa di panggil menolehkan wajah kearah Shun.

" Itu,... Apa kau sekarang takut dan ingin menjauhiku ? ".

" Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu ? ".

" Mungkin, karena kekuatanku ". Shun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela terbuka di sampingnya. Tak berani menatap Hajime.

Hajime sendiri hanya diam , tak menjawab. Tapi ada sedikit senyum yang tercetak di bibirnya .

" Kenapa aku harus takut ?. Apa kekuatanmu menyakitiku, tidak-kan ". Hajime tersenyum tipis saat melihat Shun yang nampaknya tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Shun masih diam di tempat, tak berani memandang Hajime. Tapi dia tetap mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Hajime dengan seksama, dan tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Mencoba memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

Hajime mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memegang sebelah wajah Shun yang masih enggan menatapnya. Dia menarik wajah Shun ke arahnya dan tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah Shun yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

" Ku tekankan padamu, aku tidak akan membencimu ataupun menjauhimu, baik sekarang maupun di masa depan ".

" Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Karena aku sangat ingin memakanmu sekarang ". Smirk

BLUUSH...

Shun semakin merona mendengar perkataan yang baru saja Hajime ucapkan. Kini Shun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

" Aaaahhh, Hajime. Berhentilah menggodakuuuu ... ". Rengeknya pada Hajime.

Hajime sendiri tersenyum tipis, merasa sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuan Shun yang menurutnya seperti anak gadis yang baru saja di terima cintanya.

Tapi, senyum itu hilang seketika, saat dia merasakan adanya aura dari beberapa Demon lain selain Dark Guardian di teritorialnya.

Mata ungunya melirik ke arah jendela di sampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hajime saat mengenali aura yang familiar dengannya.

Hajime segera melakukan Telepati kepada Haru yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

 _' Haru ... '._

 _' Iya, Hajime-sama ... '._

 _' Apa kau juga merasakannya ... '._

 _' Saya bisa merasakannya dengan sangat jelas Hajime-sama... '._

 _' Segera bereskan mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka membuat masalah yang serius di teritorialku ... '._

 _' Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Hajime-sama... '._

Setelah memutuskan kontak dengan Haru, Hajime kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shun yang masih saja betah dengan kelakuannya saat ini.

" Aku berharap ini mimpi, ini pasti mimpi-kan ? ". Celotehnya masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

" Aku pasti masih tertidur, Hajime coba pukul atau tampar aku sekarang juga. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Aku harus pergi ke dokter THT nanti ... ". Shun masih saja ber-celoteh ria tanpa henti di depan Hajime. Dan anehnya Hajime santai saja melihatnya.

Sesekali Hajime akan mencubit dan menyentil dahi Shun, jika Shun memintanya. Hajime hanya menghela nafas di buatnya. Dia yakin dia akan tetap di sini jika Shun tetap berada di mode saltingnya seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Hutan Belakang Tsukiuta ~

Beberapa sosok Demon liar tengah mondar-mandir di dalam hutan belakang Tsukiuta High School. Mereka tengah bersembunyi dari teriknya matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya di hari ini. Mereka bisa saja keluar dari hutan , tapi mereka tidak ingin kulit mereka terbakar oleh sinar matahari.

Asal kalian tahu, Demon seperti mereka sangat lemah terhadap pancaran sinar matahari yang akan langsung membakar mereka menjadi abu. Karena itu mereka selama ini selalu bersembunyi di Underworld yang merupakan habitat asli mereka dan akan sesekali keluar ke dunia manusia saat malam hari.

Srek

Srek

.

.

Mereka masih diam di tempat sambil melihat-lihat keadaan, sampai sebuah suara dari semak-semak di samping mereka mengejutkan mereka.

Seekor kelinci hitam cukup besar melompat keluar dari balik semak, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Demon.

" M-makanan... ". Ucap salah seorang Demon saat melihat Kuroda.

Salah satu Demon langsung menghampiri Kuroda yang masih diam di tempat. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat suara lain terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

" Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, jika jadi kau... ".

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut saat melihat Haru yang tersenyum dingin pada mereka.

" K-ka-kau... ". Ucap Demon itu terpotong karena Haru tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya.

Pria berkaca mata yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, kini tengah menancapkan tangannya tepat di jantung Demon yang tidak mampu melawan kecepatannya.

Seketika tubuh Demon itu hancur menjadi debu di atas tanah, membuat Demon lainnya tercengang melihatnya.

" Upss..maafkan aku. Tanganku tergelincir tadi ". Haru memasang wajah bersalah pada sekumpulan debu yang bercampur dengan tanah berumput di bawahnya.

" Beraninya kau...". Geram salah satu Demon di belakangnya.

Haru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Demon, dan tersenyum palsu saat melihat keringat yang mengalir di dahi Demon-demon itu.

" Anggap saja itu adalah bayaran yang harus kalian bayar, karena telah masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan milik Hajime-sama ". Setelah mengatakannya, tiba-tiba Demon lainnya mulai berlarian ke arahnya dan mulai menyerangnya.

Haru tentu saja tak tinggal diam. Dia juga menyerang Demon yang menyerangnya dengan lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. Haru sengaja merobek dan memotong tubuh mereka menjadi beberapa bagian. Haru ingin membuat kematian mereka lebih menyakitkan dari teman Demon mereka yang sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan ajalnya.

Setelah selesai dengan mereka, Haru membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot karena pertarungan kecilnya.

" Kyuuu...".

Haru menoleh ke arah Kuroda yang masih setia di tempatnya.

" Hahahahaaa.. Maaf Kuroda. Aku lupa untuk membagimu satu Demon tadi ". Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah Kuroda yang sepertinya cemberut padanya dan langsung melompat menjauhi Haru.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu wortel ekstra besar ,bagaimana ? ".

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, Kuroda langsung berbalik arah dan melompat ke dekapan Haru dengan mata berbinar.

" Ya ampun, kau memang mudah sekali untuk di tebak ". Haru menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mayat-mayat Demon di belakangnya dengan Kuroda di dekapannya.

Jika saja Haru mau untuk tetap di sana barang beberapa detik, mungkin dia akan melihat jika tubuh Demon yang telah dibunuhnya mulai bergerak dan ber-regenerasi .

.

.

.

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

~ Asrama ~

Shun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Salah satu tangannya menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Kelasnya sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan kini Shun tengah berada di dalam kamar asramanya. Shun mengacak-ngacak isi lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna hijau untuk di kenakan.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Shun menidurkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan melirik ke arah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Shun segera memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian hari ini.

Dia akhirnya hanya cengengesan sendiri saat mengingat kejadian di Ruang Kesehatan . Dia tidak salah dengarkan ? Hajime mengatakan ingin ' memakannya '. Dan menurut kamus yang ada di dalam kepala Shun, ' memakan ' yang di ucapkan Hajime memiliki arti yang berbeda dengan arti ' makan ' yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan kata lain, Hajime setidaknya memiliki sedikit rasa tertarik padanya.

Kheheheheheheee...

Sepertinya berteman dengan You membuat Shun Shimotsuki menjadi orang mesum.

BRAK.

.

.

Jendela kamar Shun secara tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras, membuat Shun yang masih asyik di dunianya membuka matanya karena kaget dengan suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Shun berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka karena tertiup angin. Shun menolehkan ke arah kanan dan kiri mencoba melihat situasi di luar. Lalu pandangannya jatuh ke arah kanan-nya, tepatnya ke arah taman yang tidak cukup jauh dari asramanya.

Shun bisa melihat ada beberapa sosok bayangan hitam di sana. Walau sosok-sosok itu tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam , Shun yakin jika ada orang di sana.

" Siapa orang-orang bodoh itu. Berani sekali mereka keluar malam-malam seperti ini ". Shun masih menatap ke arah taman dengan mata menyipit. Shun jadi penasaran di buatnya.

" Hmmm, jika ingin tahu. Maka aku harus memastikannya sendiri ". Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, Shun berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah mantel yang akan melindunginya dari udara malam. Setelah mengunci kamarnya, Shun berjalan di lorong yang gelap . Sepanjang perjalanan Shun terheran-heran karena biasanya ada Asato, security yang biasa berjaga di depan pintu asrama atau di luar tidak ada di pos-nya. Dia juga terkejut saat melihat pintu asramanya tidak terkunci .

" Mungkin Asato-san lupa mengunci pintunya karena terburu-buru ". Pikirnya sambil terus berjalan keluar dari asrama.

Srek

Srek

.

.

.

Shun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara di sampingnya. Shun berjalan mendekati semak belukar itu dan terkejut saat dia mendapati se ekor kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang bersembunyi di baliknya .

" Ah, Kau kelinci yang waktu itu kan? ". Ucap Shun sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke dekapannya.

" Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini ke...". Ucap Shun terhenti karena melihat sebuah kalung merah dengan liontin ber ukiran sebuah nama melingkari leher pulih itu.

" Shi-ro-da... Ah, jadi namamu Shiroda. Nama yang bagus ". Ucapnya sambil membelai Shiroda dengan lembut.

" Apa kau tersesat dan terpisah dari pemilikmu? ". Tanya Shun.

Shiroda hanya diam menjawabnya.

" Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku, aku akan merawatmu sampai kau menemukan majikanmu kembali , bagaimana ? ".

Shiroda mengeluskan kepalanya pada jari-jari Shun, memberi tanda jika dia setuju.

" Baiklah, sudah di putuskan. Kau akan ikut denganku malam ini ". Shun akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Shiroda.

Shun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Kini Shun berjalan ke arah taman yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Shun tetap melangkah ke depan dengan Shiroda di tangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan atmosfer yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Shun bisa melihat beberapa sosok yang berjongkok membelakanginya. Shun akhirnya berjalan lebih mendekat dan betapa terkejut nya Shun saat melihat tubuh Asato yang terbaring mengenaskan dengan mata yang memancarkan kekosongan, mulut penuh darah dan beberapa tulang yang patah dan keluar dari engselnya tepat di bawah kukuhan sosok-sosok yang membelakanginya.

Shun tercengang saat melihat bagaimana tubuh Asato di robek dan darah yang keluar dengan deras dari luka tersebut. Shun tidak kuat melihatnya, dia rasanya ingin muntah .

Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benak Shun. Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa sosok-sosok yang membelakanginya , bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal se kejam itu pada Asato.

Tanpa sadar, Shun melangkah mundur dan tak sengaja menginjak ranting yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Sosok-sosok di depannya langsung menoleh ke arahnya, dan secara tiba-tiba berdiri sehingga Shun dapat melihat dengan jelas wujud mereka.

Shun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sosok-sosok di depannya memiliki wujud yang menyeramkan. Tubuh mereka abu-abu ke coklatan, wajah setengah rusak dengan mata merah yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, taring-taring yang yang berkilauan karena cahaya lampu di penuhi oleh darah. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki sepasang sayap yang hitam sehitam arang. Ada juga yang hanya memiliki tulang-tulang patah yang mencuat di balik punggungnya.

" Mahluk apa mereka ". Pikirnya.

Shun segera menyembunyikan Shiroda di dalam saku mantelnya, mencoba melindunginya. Shun berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, tak ingin membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang justru akan memancing gerakan mahluk-mahluk di depannya.

Shun bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah dipelajarinya untuk melawan atau setidaknya menahan mereka untuk menciptakan peluang untuk kabur. Tapi mengingat dirinya yang kalah jumlah , Shun yakin akan sulit melakukannya.

" Makanan lagi... ".

" Pas sekali, aku masih kelaparan ".

" Dia terlihat lezat dan menggiurkan... ".

" Tangkap dia... ".

Setelah mengatakannya, Demon-demon mulai berlarian ke arah Shun yang masih diam di tempat. Mereka mengepung Shun dari berbagai arah. Shun yang di kepung mulai merasa jika kehidupannya terancam jika dia tidak segera bertindak.

Shun akhirnya melepaskan kekuatan es miliknya pada Demon di depannya dan membekukannya di tempat. Shun berlari ke depan dan menghindari serangan Demon lainnya dengan licah. Shun meluncurkan beberapa mantra pembeku ke arah Demon yang dengan mudah menghindarinya. Salah satu Demon akhirnya bisa mendekatinya dari celah yang tidak sengaja Shun buat. Shun yang sudah kehilangan setengah tenaganya tidak bisa menghindari serangan Demon yang mengakibatkan Demon itu dapat melukai lengan kanannya dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka yang di buat Demon itu pada lengan Shun. Shun berjalan mundur sambil merintih kesakitan. Siroda yang ada di dalam saku mantelnya membuat bunyi-bunyi seperti meminta pertolongan, tapi pada siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain Shun ,Sedangkan para Demon justru terdiam saat mereka mencium aroma darah Shun yang memiliki aroma seperti madu mint yang menggoda mereka.

Dengan nafsu darah yang besar, mereka akhirnya berlarian menerjang Shun yang masih diam di tempat karena kesakitan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat sosok yang mereka takuti dan cari-cari selama ini , tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Shun.

Shun yang melihat mereka membeku di tempat karena melihat tepat di belakangnya, akhirnya ikut menoleh ke belakangnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Demon-demon itu ketakutan .

Sekali lagi Shun harus dibuat terkejut untuk keberapa kalinya, bagaimana tidak. Shun melihat dengan tidak percaya pada sosok di belakangnya.

Sosok itu berpakaian serba hitam dengan beberapa motif orange-ke emasan di beberapa tempat, Rambut ungu kehitaman panjang yang tergerai dengan indah mencapai lututnya. Enam sayap hitam yang menghiasi punggung lebar yang tampak kekar dan dua pasang tanduk mencuat dengan kokoh di antara surai ungunya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Shun membeku ditempat, melainkan karena Shun mengenali sosok dibelakangnya.

" Haji...". Belum selesai Shun memanggil sosok di belakangnya, pandangan shun menjadi hitam karena sebuah tangan yang secara tiba-tiba menutupi kedua matanya.

" Ha-hajime? Kau kah itu? ". Shun mencoba memanggil lagi sosok di belakangnya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hajime sendiri hanya diam dan masih terus menutup kedua mata Shun menggunakan satu tangannya. Kini Hajime mengarahkan pandangannya pada Demon yang bergetar ketakutan karena ke datangannya. Hajime memandang mereka sangat dingin dan melirik pada luka di lengan kanan Shun. Mereka akan membayar sangat mahal karena berani menyakiti apa yang menjadi miliknya.

" Hajim... " . belum sempat mereka mengatakannya, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka di sambar dengan api hitam yang membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Suara teriakan kesakitan mereka bergenang di telinga Shun.

' Apa yang Hajime lakukan pada mereka? '. Pikirnya.

Shun berniat untuk mengangkat tangan yang menutupi penglihatannya. Tapi baru saja Shun menyentuh tangan Hajime, Shun merasakan perasaan berat dan sakit tepat di bagian kepalanya.

Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian, kegelapan sepenuhnya mengambil alih kesadaran Shun.

' Hajime...'.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

========BANANANAAPLETOMATO=========

Note :

* saya hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca atau sekedar lewat untuk fanfic abal" ini.

Dan untuk:

* Hwang635 : Mungkin bisa iya dan mungkin tidak. Tergantung alur cerita?. Tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya.

* jojojojo : Soal masalah Yaoi itu masih untuk alur sekarang, nggak tahu bakal berubah atau nggak kedepannya. Itu masih menjadi rahasia perusahaan. Cukup hanya saya dan tuhan yang tau akhirnya. ( untuk sekarang ).

* Pokoknya saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Dōmo arigatō minna ?

Note tambahan.

* Mungkin chapter depan akan lebih panjang dari ini. Mungkin...


	7. chapter 7

Pure Darkness

Penulis: luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy,Hurt/Comfort dan Supernatural

Parings: Hajishun / Shunhaji

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Catatan penulis: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku ,jadi harap maklum jika ada salah kata.

Cerita: ' Kau menghianatiku, tapi mengapa..?' .kau tau, meski tubuhku kau hancurkan, hatiku kau ambil begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun kau berniat mengembalikannya . Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membencimu . Yang ada hanyalah rasa ingin memilikimu yang semakin besar . Dan kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu bahkan jika kau memintanya . Karena sedari awal kau adalah KEGELAPANKU...

Chapter 7

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

~ Castil Ferlion ~

Sudah satu minggu lebih, Hajime menunggu Shun yang tidak sadarkan diri di kamar kastilnya. Setelah insiden yang hampir membuat nyawa Shun dalam bahaya, Hajime tidak pernah meninggalkan Shun seorang diri barang sedetik pun bahkan Hajime melarang siapapun untuk memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Hajime kini duduk di kursi menghadap Shun yang masih belum sadarkan diri di ranjang ukuran King miliknya. Dia masih belum beranjak dari posisinya dua hari lalu. Hajime melihat wajah damai Shun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan sesekali Hajime juga mengelus bagian dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri .

Tak lama kemudian, Hajime berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Shun yang masih terbaring kaku di ranjang. Hajime membelai sisi wajah Shun dan menyibak beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahinya dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hajime berjalan ke arah ke altar yang biasanya di tempati orang-orangnya untuk sekedar berkumpul atau sekedar bermalas-malasan. Hajime menuruni tangga besar di tengah tengah aula lantai dasar. Dia bisa lihat Dark Guardian tengah menyiksa dan mengintrogasi seorang Demon yang Hajime biarkan tetap hidup.

Demon itu adalah satu-satunya kunci yang Hajime miliki untuk mengetahui siapa dalang di balik berkeliarannya Demon-demon di dunia manusia tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hajime memandang Demon itu dengan sorot mata yang menjanjikan kematian, dan kesengsaraan. Tapi bukannya takut atau meminta pengampunan, Demon itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

Demon itu balas memandangnya dengan seringai yang menyeramkan, mengejeknya. Sepertinya kegilaan sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya sepenuhnya .

" Beraninya kau... ". Koi mematahkan salah satu kaki Demon yang terikat rantai di lantai.

" Beraninya sampah sepertimu memandang rendah Hajime-sama ". Tambahnya penuh kemarahan.

" Koi, cukup ". Hajime menghentikan Koi yang masih sibuk mematahkan kaki Demon yang terbaring mengenaskan di atas lantai.

" T-tapi Hajime-sama ...". Ucap Koi terhenti karena di tatap Hajime dingin.

" Aku bilang cukup, Koi ". Hajime mengatakannya dengan suara berat dan menatap tajam anggota Dark Guardian miliknya serta Demon yang terkapar dilantai .

Dark Guardian hanya bisa menunduk dan berjalan mundur ke belakang ketika Hajime berjalan mendekati Demon yang masih saja menyeringai ke arah Hajime meski dia baru saja merasakan siksaan dari Dark Guardian .

" Katakan, siapa yang menyebrangkanmu ... ". Hajime berkata sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga, tapi matanya senantiasa memperhatikan Demon yang kini terkapar di lantai .

" Ggrrrr... ".

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaaan Hajime, Demon itu justru mengeram ke arah Hajime. Memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya tanpa ada rasa takut pada Hajime yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapan pun dia mau.

" Beraninya kau mengabaikan pertanyaan Hajime-sama ". Kakeru berniat maju untuk memberi Demon itu pelajaran yang tak terlupakan jika saja tidak segera di cegah oleh Aoi.

" Kakeru ". Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya , melarang Kakeru untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Kakeru hanya cemberut menanggapainya.

" Khahaha...hahah..ha... Kalian pikir kalian sudah menang. Kalian fikir dengan mengetahui siapa yang mengirimku, kalian bisa dengan mudah membereskan masalah ini ". Demon menyeringai lebar saat mengatakannya. Wajahnya di penuhi oleh nafsu membunuh yang tinggi, sudah lama sekali dia ingin bertemu dengan penguasa Underwolrd dan jika beruntung, mungkin dia bisa membunuhnya juga.

" Apa kalian fikir, kami tidak dapat melawan kalian demon terkuat ". Smirk.

Demon itu kini tertawa seperti psikopat yang baru saja mendapatkan targetnya. Dia menatap Hajime dengan seringai lebar dan menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Matanya berkabut, dan hanya satu titik yang dia lihat yaitu Hajime.

" Tidak lama lagi, kekuasaanmu akan jatuh ke tangan ' dia ' yang memang lebih pantas menjadi pemimpin kami dari pada kau ' sang penghianat '. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkan pemimpin seperti kau lagi di Underworld ". Demon itu berteriak tepat di depan Hajime. Tubuhnya meronta dari kekangan rantai yang membelenggungnya di lantai , mencoba melepaskan diri.

Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena rantai yang menjeratnya bukanlah rantai biasa. Itu adalah restraint chain, satu-satunya benda yang dapat mengekang dan menyegel semua kekuatan segala jenis demon tanpa terkecuali. Dan saat ini, hanya Hajime saja yang memilikinya .

Semakin Demon itu mencoba melepaskan diri, rantai itu semakin kencang mengikatnya. Meremukkannya secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Dark Guardian yang mendengar kata ' dia ' , sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hajime yang mendengarnya, menyipitkan matanya dan salah satu tangannya mengepal hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Tubuhnya secara otomatis mengeluarkan aura mengancam dan seketika ruangan altar di penuhi aura gelap yang sangat kuat .

" Khug..huh. Rasa sakit yang ku alami sekarang , akan kalian rasakan di masa depan ". Ekspresi meremehkan terpampang di wajah Demon karena melihat reaksi Hajime. " Kami akan segera berada di atas kalian ".

" Tak lama lagi, kalian akan berlutut di bawah ka ... ".

CRASZZ ...

Darah hitam secara tiba-tiba menetes dan menghiasi lantai marmer . Dark Guardian tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Hajime berdiri dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa kepala Demon di hadapannya.

Hajime dengan secara mengejutkan menarik kepala Demon dan memisahkannya dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tubuh Demon kini tergeletak di antara kakinya. Mata yang bias berwarna ungu, kini menjadi semerah darah dan menatap tubuh di bawahnya dengan dingin.

Arata dan lainnya bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat tinggi dari Hajime. Apa lagi setelah melihat mata Hajime yang semerah darah, mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ancaman yang lebih besar ( merepotkan vers Arata ) akan datang .

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

Shun merasakan dirinya melayang di udara. Tubuhnya terasa ringan , dan perasaan nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya yang seperti tertidur di atas awan yang lembut.

Cring

Shun mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi di telinganya. Dia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, namun dia tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkedip. Matanya terasa berat seolah ada beban yang mencegah Shun untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Cring

Cring

Suara lonceng kembali terdengar di indra pendengarannya . Shun masih tetap mencoba untuk terbangun jika saja Shun tidak merasakan dekapan hangat dari seseorang di belakangnya.

' Apa ... '.

" Daijoubu ,Shun-san ".

' Siapa ? '.

Bukannya menjawab, seseorang yang memeluknya justru tertawa. Shun terperangah karenanya, jujur itu adalah suara tawa paling indah yang pernah Shun dengar. Sangat berbanding kebalik dengan suara tawa Kai atau You yang menggelegar se antero Jepang.

" Aku? Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku , ne Shun. Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu... ".

' Dimana ? '.

' Di mimpimu mungkin '

' Saya-san ? '.

" Tepat .. ".

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menyambar tubuhnya dan Akhirnya, Shun bisa membuka kedua matanya. Matanya melihat tempat yang terasa asing dan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perasaan nyaman yang menyelimutinya, tiba-tiba menghilang di gantikan dengan perasaan mencekam .

Tempat itu sangat gelap dan sunyi. Bebatuan-bebatuan besar dan tajam hampir sepenuhnya memenuhi tempat itu. Tidak ada tanda adanya kehidupan dari Flora maupun Fauna, dan yang ada hanya kegelapan sunyi.

Shun berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak, mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan Shun masih belum menemukan adanya tanda kehidupan selain dirinya di sana. Langkah demi langkah Shun jalani untuk bisa keluar dari sana.

" Sebenarnya di mana ini ? ".

" Dan kemana Saya-san menghilang ".

Shun putus asa mencari jalan keluar dan Saya. Dia hampir menyerah jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara saya dari balik bebatuan di dekatnya.

Shun berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara, dan akhirnya dia bisa melihat Saya yang terduduk diam di tanah tandus dengan wajah yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Shun ". Saya masih belum beranjak dari tempat nya.

Shun berjalan mendekati Saya dan memilih duduk di sampingnya. Shun melihat sekelilingnya dengan keingin tahu'an yang tinggi. Dia penasaran, sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa dia dan Saya bisa ada di sini ?.

" Sebenarnya dimana kita sekarang, Saya-san ? ". Shun bertanya sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

" Kita ada di Underworld ".

" Underworld ? ".

Saya mengangguk dan memilih memperhatikan sebuah batu kristal seukuran kelereng di tangan kirinya. Saya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sedih saat melihat kristal itu mengeluarkan cahaya ungu di dalamnya.

Shun terkejut saat melihat batu kristal yang di pegang saya mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang sangat indah. Shun berani bersumpah atas nama Kai , jika batu kristal itu adalah batu paling cantik yang pernah Shun lihat.

" Batu Kristal yang cantik ". Shun tanpa sadar mengucapkannya.

Saya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shun dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat mata berbinar Shun.

" Apa kau menyukainya ? ". Saya bertanya.

Shun mengangguk .

" Kristal ini adalah Kristal paling cantik dan langka dari semua Kristal yang pernah ada , kau tahu kenapa ? Karena kristal ini hanya ada satu di dunia ini ". Shun mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Saya.

" Apalagi cahaya yang di pancarkannya berwarna Ungu , sangat indah. Jika aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat seseorang yang memiliki dominan warna ungu di auranya ... ". Shun terkekeh saat mendengarkannya. Sepertinya Shun bisa merasakan kemiripan antara dia dan Saya. Sama-sama bisa melihat pancaran aura seseorang yang mereka lihat.

" Apa kau tahu, Kristal ini berasal dari mana? ".

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

" Apa kau percaya adanya Demon di dunia ini ". Saya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

" Demon ? ".

" Ya, mahluk yang menyerangmu malam itu ".

Deg

Shun terkejut mendengar perkataan Saya, bagaimana bisa Saya mengetahui jika Shun di serang oleh mahluk yang Shun sendiri tidak tahu mahluk apa mereka. Shun tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam itu . Saat dimana Shun untuk pertama kalinya melihat mahluk kegelapan yang sangat mengerikan telah membunuh Asato di depan matanya sendiri. Bahkan mereka berniat membunuhnya juga jika saja Hajime tidak segera menolongnya...

DEG

Bicara tentang Hajime, Shun masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Shun melihat Hajime memiliki sayap dan sepasang tanduk. Apakah Hajime termasuk salah satu dari mereka ?

Tidak mungkin , mungkin saja itu hanya imajinasi Shun belaka. Shun harus segera bertemu dengan Hajime dan memastikannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana caranya Shun untuk keluar dari sini. Shun tidak tahu...

Senyuman di wajah Saya memudar dan di gantikan dengan raut sendu saat membaca pikiran Shun dari raut wajahnya . Saya mendongak ke arah lagit gelap di atasnya dan memejamkan matanya , membiarkan poninya jatuh ke samping wajahnya.

" Menurutmu seperti apa Demon itu ? ". Saya bertanya, masih dengan posisinya semula.

" Aku tidak tahu ". Shun menjawab dengan menoleh ke samping tubuhnya. Enggan untuk membicarakannya. Bagaimana pun juga , Shun masih belum percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Terutama tentang Hajime.

Saya tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Shun yang setengah hati. Saya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk mengelus surai putih Shun.

" Tidak semua Demon seburuk yang kau lihat Shun . mereka memang mahluk kegelapan, tapi tidak semua dari mereka sepenuhnya di penuhi kegelapan di hati mereka ".

" Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu ? ". Shun tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Saya beranggapan jika Demon bisa memiliki perasaan selain kegelapan di hati mereka.

Saya tersenyum penuh misteri ke arah Shun . " Karena Kristal yang indah ini berasal dari Demon di Underworld ". Saya mengangkat kristal di telapak tangannya, memperlihatkannya ke Shun lebih jelas.

"Ada beberapa Demon yang bisa merasakan cinta maupun kasih sayang di hati mereka. Bahkan termasuk dengan Penguasa Demon dan Demon kuat lainnya . tapi keadaan memaksa mereka untuk menutup hati dan memilih untuk lebih memprioritaskan ego mereka sebagai Demon, kau tahu kenapa ? ". Shun menggeleng

" Karena itu cara mereka agar bisa tetap bertahan hidup di Underworld. Dibunuh atau membunuh sudah menjadi hal wajar di sini tidak perduli mereka memiliki hubungan darah atau tidak. Di Underworld yang terkuat akan memimpin dan di puja oleh Demon lainnya , sedangkan yang lemah akan terasingkan dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka akan menjadi makanan bagi Demon yang kuat ". Saya menyudahi ceritanya dengan tepukan pelan di kepala Shun. Shun mengangguk tanda mengerti, dia tidak berfikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

" Apa kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia kecil, kenapa aku bisa tahu banyak tentang mereka ? ". Tambahnya dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibirnya.

Mengangguk, Shun menatap Saya penuh minat .

" Itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada seorang Demon di Underworld ". Saya tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya.

Shun sendiri tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Kedua matanya membola dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana bisa?

" Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat dia ada di dunia manusia. Awalnya aku juga merasa takut saat bertemu dengannya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku menyadari tidak semua Demon seperti apa yang kufikirkan selama ini ".

Shun bisa mengerti sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka jika seorang manusia dan Demon bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain.

" Kekasih, ya ? ". Shun mengangguk tanda mengerti walau sebenarnya Shun sedikit heran dengan Saya , kenapa Saya memasang ekspresi sedih dan kecewa saat dia mengatakannya. Apa kekasihnya meninggalkannya? Atau di mana kekasihnya sekarang, Shun sangat ingin menanyakannya tapi segera di urungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang lain . Tak lama kemudian Shun ingat dengan alasannya menemui Saya. Shun harus segera keluar dari sini dan segera memastikan sesuatu.

" Saya-san ... ". Shun memanggil Saya yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ya, Shun? apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ".

" Bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini? Aku harus segera keluar dari sini ". Shun berdiri dari duduknya.

" Kau ingin pergi ? Aku akan sangat kesepian jika kau pergi lagi ". Saya menatap Shun dengan sendu. Shun yang ditatap merasa tidak enak di buatnya.

Tiba-tiba Saya tersenyum lembut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Shun terkejut saat Saya tiba-tiba memeluknya cukup erat. Dia ingin bertanya kenapa Saya memeluknya se erat ini , seakan akan Saya takut jika dia menghilang.

" Sekarang takdirmu baru saja di mulai , Shun. Ku harap kau bisa melaluinya tanpa menyakitinya ' lagi ' . jangan sakiti dia seperti yang ku lakukan ".

" Apa maksutmu ... ". Shun tidak mengerti apa maksut dari ucapan Saya. ' jangan sakiti ' dia ' lagi ? ', Shun tidak mengerti. Siapa yang di maksut Saya ?. Dan kenapa Shun tidak boleh menyakitinya ' lagi ' ?.

Saya hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Masih memeluk Shun dengan erat. Shun yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Saya, mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Saya yang erat.

Baru saja Shun ingin melepaskan Saya darinya, tiba-tiba Shun merasakan tusukan dari benda kecil yang tumpul di dada kirinya. Dia ingin berteriak kesakitan, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya memberat setelah Saya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sebelum kegelapan sepenuhnya datang , Shun bisa melihat wajah Saya yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan permohonan.

" Tolong lindungi kekasih kita dari 'dia ' ".

' Apa ... '.

' Dan siapa ?.

Dan akhirnya kata terakhir dari Saya menjadi pengiringnya di kegelapan.

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

HAHH

Shun membuka kedua matanya dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Shun mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Pandangannya masih kabur , dan di tambah dengan gelapnya malam membuat Shun kesulitan untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi penerangan di kegelapan malam hanya cahaya bulan yang terpantul di tirai yang tersibak oleh angin. Setelah memastikan pandangannya tidak kabur lagi, Shun segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Shun melihat dirinya sudah tidak mengenakan piyamanya lagi. Sekarang Shun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Shun mengabaikannya dan memilih memerhatikan sekitarnya. Matanya masih mengamati sekitarnya dengan jeli dan menemukan banyak keganjilan karenanya.

' Ini bukan kamarku '. Pikirnya

Shun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya tapi gerakannya segera terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang berdiri di sisi ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tidak tersentuh cahaya sama sekali.

Shun ingin memanggil sosok itu, namun segera di urungkan niatnya karena melihat mata semerah darah yang menatapnya dingin. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arah cahaya bulan dari jendela terbuka yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari Shun. Sosok itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang , mengabaikan Shun yang tegang di tempat.

Shun sedikit bergetar saat melihat mata yang menatapnya dingin. Dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerang kaki telanjangnya di balik selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

Jujur Shun sedikit ketakutan saat melihat sosok itu tetap berjalan ke arahnya.

Shun bisa saja membuat lapisan pelindung di sekitarnya, berjaga-jaga jika yang di depannya adalah mahluk yang sama dengan mahluk yang sudah menyerangnya.

Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi Shun harus mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" Ha...jime.. ". Shun menatap tidak percaya pada Hajime yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mutsuki Hajime, orang yang di gilainya akhir-akhir ini sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan mata merah yang menatapnya sedingin es.

" Syukurlah, ternyata itu Hajime ... ". Shun tersenyum lega .

Hajime tetap diam di tempat, sama sekali tak merespon panggilan Shun. " Sebenarnya , apa yang terjadi ? ". Shun menundukkan kepalanya , lebih memilih melihat tangannya yang meremas selimut daripada melihat Hajime. " Siapa kau sebenarnya ? , apa Hajime juga termasuk salah satu dari mahluk yang menyerangku ? ".

Keheningan cukup lama terjadi. Hajime tetap diam dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Shun. Dia tidak ingin memberi tahu Shun secepat ini. Tapi sepertinya takdir tidak menyetujui rencananya.

" Jawab aku Hajime ? ". Shun mendongak dan menatap Hajime cukup tajam. Mata green lime yang biasa menatapnya lembut dan penuh pemujaan, kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun Hajime bisa melihat kesedihan di mata itu.

Hajime menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, sepertinya dia harus merubah rencananya dari awal. Hajime berdiri tepat di bawah cahaya bulan, angin malam menyapu beberapa helai rambutnya yang seketika memanjang. Sepasang tanduk dan sayap muncul secara perlahan dari tubuhnya. Kini Hajime dalam bentuk Demon.

Shun terkejut melihatnya, jadi selama ini Hajime adalah seorang Demon? Kenapa Shun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Jadi inikah yang menyebabkan aura di sekitar Hajime terasa sangat gelap saat pertama kali Shun melihatnya. Manik green-lime nya kini meredup ." Jadi Hajime adalah seorang Demon ".

Shun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hajime. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai marmer dingin, yang langsung menusuk telapak kakinya. Hajime yang melihat Shun berjalan ke arahnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Melihat hutan gelap melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Kini Shun tepat berdiri di depan Hajime. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga puluh centi. Shun terdiam di tempat selama beberapa detik. Shun tidak menyangka jika Hajime dalam wujud seorang Demon akan setinggi ini , melebihi Kai malah . Padahal biasanya tinggi mereka sama, tapi sekarang tingginya hanya mencapai dagu Hajime. Shun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke sisi wajah Hajime yang masih enggan menatapnya.

" Tidak apa-apa ".

" Aku tidak takut padamu ... ".

Shun tersenyum tipis sambil membelai wajah Hajime.

" Jadi, bisakah Hajime melihatku ? ".

Seperti sebuah mantra, Hajime kini menatap Shun dengan mata merahnya. Shun tertegun saat melihat mata Hajime dari dekat, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat mata yang biasa dia lihat berwarna ungu kini telah berganti dengan warna semerah darah.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, masih dengan Shun yang tersenyum tipis dan Hajime yang balas menatapnya poker face.

" Kau bodoh ". Ucap Hajime datar.

" Kenapa aku bodoh ? ". Shun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping , tidak mengerti maksut perkataan Hajime.

" Aku mahluk kegelapan ".

" Lalu ? ".

" Manusia sepertimu seharusnya takut padaku ".

" Dengan alasan apa aku harus takut pada Hajime ? ".

" Aku bisa saja membunuhmu ".

" Nyatanya Hajime tidak melakukannya, kan ? ". Shun tertawa pelan.

" Jika aku bodoh, maka Hajime jauh lebih bodoh ". Tambahnya.

" Hajime adalah Demon yang baik hati, sangat berbanding kebalik dengan Demon biasanya ". Shun menjauhkan tangannya dari Hajime . " Buktinya, Hajime bisa saja membiarkanku mati di tangan Demon-demon itu, tapi nyatanya Hajime memilih untuk menyelamatkanku. Bukankah itu suatu kebaikan juga ? ".

" Aku tidak suka mereka ada di wilayahku ". Elaknya. Matanya menyipit , memandang Shun sinis .

" Sama saja. meski Hajime mengelak , Itu tidak merubah apapun. Aku yakin meski Hajime adalah seorang Demon sekalipun, masih ada sedikit cahaya di dalam hatimu ". Kini warna mata Hajime sudah kembali seperti semula, kilauan ungu malam yang menatap Shun penuh arti.

" Hehh...hati ?. Aku sudah tidak memilikinya lagi ". Guman Hajime pelan, namun Shun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sekilas ide konyol yang mungkin mustahil untuk terjadi melintas di pikiran Shun . " Jika Hajime mau, Aku bisa memberikan Hajime hatiku ". Tawar Shun yang di balas tatapan mengejek dari Hajime.

" Kau ingin mati, ya ? ". Smirk

" Bukan seperti aku ingin mendonorkan hatiku. Tapi aku akan memberikan apa yang biasanya kami para manusia miliki " . Shun menunjuk ke dada kiri Hajime . " Aku akan mengisi bagian ini dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang , sampai Hajime sendiri akan lupa jika Hajime terlahir sebagai seorang Demon ".

Hajime sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi segera dia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya . Dia tidak menyangka Shun akan sama bodohnya dengan dulu . " Kenapa manusia sepertimu mau melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi . Kau tahu benar Demon sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki apa yang manusia sebut cinta . Karena di dalam diriku hanya ada kegelapan ".

Shin terdiam, pikiran-pikiran tentang Hajime mulai berkecambuk di kepalanya. Shun tidak menyangka akan serumit ini . Namun, diamnya Shun di anggap sebagai kekalahan bagi Hajime. Hajime kini berjalan ke arah jendala terbuka , berniat pergi meninggalkan Shun sendirian. Hajime akan meminta Haru untuk mengantar Shun kembali ke asramanya nanti.

Hajime kini barada di balkon yang menghadap tepat ke arah hutan yang gelap. Hajime mendongak dan melihat bulan di atasnya. Kedua matanya terpejam , merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum pergi dari sana. Hajime memutuskan untuk pergi ke Underworld untuk sementara waktu, ada masalah kecil yang harus dia bereskan di sana.

Tapi baru saja Hajime melebar sayapnya, Hajime merasakan dekapan seseorang di belakangnya. Hajime tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memeluknya cukup erat. Shun-lah yang telah memeluknya. Mendekapnya cukup erat tak mau melepaskannya. " Aku tahu ini gila dan terdengar menggelikan ... ". Shun memberi jeda di kalimatnya.

" Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu . Aku tahu , mustahil untuk membuat Hajime merasakan hal yang sama denganku . Ditambah , kita baru mengenal satu sama lain . Namun setidaknya biarkan aku mencobanya ... ". Wajah Shun di sembunyikan di punggung Hajime yang ditumbuhi sayap berwarna gelap. Rona pink menjalar di pipi tirusnya, dan jangan lupa mata green-lime yang berkilauan karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tubuh Hajime, mencoba menyalurkan kesungguhannya. " Aku ingin menjadi cahaya yang menerangi kehidupanmu, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghapus semua kegelapan di hatimu, dan menjadi permata yang sangat berarti bagimu ".

" Aku tidak perduli jika Hajime seorang Demon sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Meski nantinya Hajime memutuskan untuk membunuhku, aku tidak apa-apa. Selama aku masih bisa tetap berada di dekat Hajime, itu sudah cukup . Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hajime pergi dari hidupku. Karena itu to ... ".

Ucapan Shun terpotong karena Hajime segera melepaskan tangan Shun yang memeluk tubuhnya. Shun kecewa saat melihatnya, sepertinya dia akan di tolak . Hajime kini berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Shun. Mata ungunya menatap langsung mata green-lime milik Shun. Mencari kesungguhan dari mata yang manatapnya sendu .

' Di tolak, ya ? '. Batin Shun sedih. Mata Hajime yang menatapnya tajam , sudah menjawab semua harapannya. Shun memang sedih memikirkannya. Namun semua ini bukan kesalahan Hajime. Ini adalah kesalahannya, karena berfikir bisa mendapatkan hati Hajime. Dia yang terlalu egois untuk segera mengatakan perasaannya tanpa melihat situasi di sekelilingnya.

Shun hanya ingin Hajime tahu tentang perasaan yang dia miliki. Tidak perduli jika mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, Shun tetap akan mencintainya. ' Kau orang yang benar-benar bodoh , Shun '. Pikir Shun sedih.

SRETT

Shun tersadar dari pikirannya saat sayap Hajime tiba-tiba melingkupnya, mengurung tubuh Shun di balik kukuhannya . Shun menatap Hajime penuh pertanyaan, apa yang akan di lakukan Hajime padanya ?.

Tangan Hajime kini memegang dagu Shun dengan lembut. Mengelusnya dengan pelan dan menikmati sensasi kulit yang halus di jarinya yang dingin. Sedikit mendongakkan wajah Shun agar bisa sejajar dengannya.

" Apa kau bersungguh - sungguh dengan ucapanmu ? ".

Shun menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ada setitik harapan untuknya. " Ya, aku bersungguh - sungguh dari hati terdalam . Aku akan menjadi cahaya yang akan menerangi semua jalan kehidupanmu sebagai Demon ". Shun tersenyum lembut dan kedua tangannya kini memegangi tangan Hajime di dagunya. Menyalurkan perasaan aneh di hati Hajime. Seperti ada sengatan listrik di dadanya saat melihat Shun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Hajime tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Karena ratusan tahun lalu, Hajime juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Takdir memang mempermainkannya.

" Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu ... ". Hajime mendekatkan wajahnya , dan mencium bibir cherry Shun dengan lembut. Menikmati rasa manis dari bibir yang dia tawan. Kedua matanya terpejam , menyembunyikan iris ungu di balik kelopaknya. Tangannya yang bebas memegangi belakang kepala Shun, memperdalam ciumannya.

Shun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Hajime. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hajime. Shun berharap perasaannya akan tersampaikan melalui ciuman ini.

Ciuman lembut yang memabukkan , membuat keduanya menurunkan penjagaan akan sekitarnya . Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok bayangan telah melihat semuanya dari awal. Sosok yang bertengger di batang pohon yang cukup jauh dari kedua, menggenggam erat batang pohon di sampingnya hingga hancur.

Mata green-orange menyipit saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" Kali ini, akan ku buat kau merasakan kematian untuk kedua kalinya, Hajime Mutsuki ".

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

~ Castil Ferlion ~

Sudah lebih dari dua hari sejak Shun mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Hajime. Kini Shun masih tinggal di kastil milik Hajime, dia masih ingin mengetahui tentang Demon lebih banyak. Jadi Shun memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi. Selama di sana, Shun bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hajime. Mulai dari Hajime yang ternyata penguasa Underworld sampai Dark Guardian yang mengikuti Hajime.

Shun juga tidak menyangka jika Haru ternyata adalah salah satu Demon yang mengikuti Hajime. Shun sempat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kai saat tahu orang yang di sukainya ternyata bukan manusia , parahnya lagi seorang Demon. Pasti dia akan histeris dan ketakutan , atau justru mungkin sebaliknya ...

Shun kini tengah berbaring di ranjang di kamar Hajime dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Shun menolak untuk memakai kamar lainnya, Shun hanya ingin memakai kamar milik Hajime saja. Katanya dia ingin lebih dekat dengan segala hal yang berbau Hajime. Dasar aneh ...

Tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fokus Shun pada buku yang di bacanya. Shun menoleh ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima pagi.

" Masuklah ... ".

KRIETT ...

Pintu kamar Hajime terbuka, menampakkan Aoi dan Kakeru yang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Shun.

" Selamat pagi Shun-san. Kami membawakan makanan untukmu ". Ucap Kakeru dengan ceria.

Shun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap nampan yang di pegang Aoi. Kalau boleh jujur, Shun tidak terlalu lapar sekarang. Tapi melihat Aoi dan Kakeru yang sudah susah payah menyiapkan makanan untuknya, Shun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. " Pagi Kakeru, Aoi ... ". Diantara Dark Guardian, Kakeru dan Aoi lah yang paling akrab dengannya.

" Aku dan Kakeru membuat Pai apel hari ini, ku harap Shun-san menyukainya ". Aoi membuka nampan di tangannya dan menampakkan Pai apel yang sudah di potong - potong di atas piring.

" Aku akan selalu menyukai makanan yang Aoi buat , Karena masakan yang di buat Aoi selalu enak. Jika Aoi mau, pasti Aoi akan menjadi chef yang sangat hebat di luar sana ". Puji Shun yang langsung membuat Aoi malu .

" Aaah , Shun-san. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak sehebat itu ... ".

" Aoi-san malu , ya ? ". Goda Kakeru.

" Diam kakeru ". Aoi makin malu di buatnya.

Melihat interaksi keduanya, membuat Shun jadi merindukan candaan Teman-temannya. Haruskah Shun kembali sekarang ?

Hmmmm. Shun pikir lebih baik tinggal di sini lagi lebih lama. Toh Haru sudah membuat surat izin untuknya dan Hajime.

Shun memakan Pai suapan demi suapan. Menikmati rasa manis di mulutnya dengan pelan. Shun berani bersumpah, semua makanan yang di masak Aoi sama persis dengan masakan Yoru. Shun pikir, mungkin jika Aoi dan Yoru berteman, Shun bisa makan enak setiap hari.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Shun meminum teh mawar yang dibuat Kakeru untuknya. Shun Jadi teringat dengan teh buatan Kai yang super enak . Yah, walau teh buatan Kakeru lumayan juga untuk ukuran Demon.

" Terima kasih untuk makanannya Aoi, Kakeru ". Shun menaruh cangkir teh yang kosong di atas nampan .

" Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini semua adalah tugas yang Hajime-sama berikan pada kami ". Kakeru mengambil nampan yang berisi piring dan cangkir kosong.

" Ngomong - ngomong tentang Hajime, apa dia belum kembali ? " . Shun ingat, dia belum melihat Hajime sejak kemarin. Setelah kejadian di balkon, Hajime menemaninya semalaman di kamar. Hajime meminta Shun untuk segera tidur , padahal Shun sama sekali belum mengantuk. Tapi pada akhirnya Shun menuruti perkataan Hajime , mengingat dia baru saja memulai hubungan yang baru dengan Hajime.

Tapi paginya, Shun tidak bisa menemukan Hajime di mana pun. Shun mencari Hajime dari kamarnya sampai kesegala penjuru kastil. Untungnya dia bertemu dengan Haru dan Dark Guardian yang langsung memberi tahunya jika Hajime pergi karena ada urusan yang harus di selesaikannya.

Shun sudah merindukan Hajime, sekarang .

" Ano, Hajime-sama belum kembali. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi, karena Arata-san dan Koi-kun sudah pergi menyusulnya ". Kakeru gugup saat menjawabnya.

" Begitu, ya ? ". Nada Shun sedikit menurun tanda jika dia kecewa. Shun berharap Hajime cepat kembali, Shun sudah sangat merindukannya. Padahal baru saja di tinggal selama dua hari tapi rindunya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Apa lagi jika selama berbulan - bulan , Shun bisa mati ??.

" Anu, Shun-san, Kalau boleh aku tahu . Kenapa kau tidak takut pada Hajime-sama ataupun Demon seperti kami?. Apa keburukan yang biasa manusia tulis tentang kami tidak menakutimu ?. Biasanya manusia akan lari dan ketakutan saat melihat kami ". Aoi bertanya setelah merapikan kamar Hajime. Aoi sudah terbiasa merapikan kamar Hajime walau Hajime jarang ada di kamarnya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu ? ". Shun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, tanda dia tidak mengerti.

" Karena yang ku tahu, Shun-san bersikap sangat biasa kepada kami. Bahkan memperlakukan kami seperti temanmu ". Aoi melirik Shun yang masih betah berbaring di ranjang. " Memangnya salah aku memperlakukan kalian seperti teman-temanku ?. Menurutku Demon seperti kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia di luar sana. Hanya yang membedakan kalian dengan manusia hanya sifat dan dunia saja ". Shun kini bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang menghadap balkon. " Temanku pernah memberitahuku , tidak semua Demon di penuhi kegelapan di diri mereka. Ada Demon yang bisa merasakan keindahan dan juga cinta. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya ". Shun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan Saya

" Maksutmu ... ". Aoi dan Kakeru sedikit kaget saat mendengar perjelasan Shun.

" Ya, aku telah mencobanya kepada kalian. Dan ternyata tidak semua Demon seperti apa yang kupikirkan selama ini. Kalian semua sangat baik padaku, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika Demon bisa memberikan cinta maupun menerima cinta dari seseorang. ". Shun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Aoi dan Kakeru yang tercengang dengan kalimatnya.

' Tak ku sangka akan mendengar hal itu dari manusia '. Batin Aoi. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Hajime sangat memperhatikan Shun baik dulu maupun sekarang. Shun terlalu baik untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

~ Underworld ~

CRASZZ

Tubuh Demon ambruk menyentuh permukaan tanah setelah merasakan tusukan di kepalanya. Darah hitam pekat menetes dari sela - sela kepalanya. Seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu karena kehilangan bagian terpenting untuk kehidupannya .

Hajime memandang abu di bawah kakinya dingin, Demon itu adalah Demon terakhir yang berhasil dia kalahkan. Tangannya yang berlumuran cairan pekat berwarna hitam terangkat ke sisi wajahnya, sejenak Hajime menatap tangannya sebelum mulai menjilati cairan aneh itu.

Butuh waktu lama untuk membunuh lebih dari tiga ribu Demon liar di sekitar ugliness barrier. Tubuhnya lelah karena banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menghabisi Demon - demon yang terus menerus berdatangan ke arahnya. Masing berniat menerobos penghalang yang di ciptakannya.

Rasa sakit yang sering di rasakannya, kini beransur - ansur mulai menghilang. Sekarang Hajime bisa bernafas dengan santai untuk sementara. Dia tidak tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi kedepannya.

" Hajime-sama ... ".

Hajime membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Arata yang tengah menunggangi Cerberus dengan sabit di belakang tubuhnya. Koi sendiri melayang - layang di samping Cerberus. " Hajime-sama, apa sekarang kita akan kembali ? ". Hajime mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hajime segara melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke dalam ugliness barrier . Dia sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat busuk ini. Bau dari mayat - mayat Demon yang tidak berubah menjadi abu, mengganggu indera penciumannya.

" Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini, Cerberus. Sayang aku tidak bisa membawamu ke dunia manusia ". Arata turun dari atas tubuh Cerberus. Tangan mengelus salah satu kepala Cerberus dengan sayang. " Jagalah tempat ini untuk Hajime-sama. Jangan biarkan Demon manapun melewati barrier ini, mengerti ". Cerberus menggonggong tanda mengerti. " Aku janji akan membawakanmu tulang ekstra besar dan se kolam susu stroberi nanti jika aku kembali ".

" Guk Guk ... ".

" Hei Arata, cepatlah sedikit ". Koi menegur Arata yang tidak kunjung - kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. " Kau ingin membuat Hajime-sama menunggu ? ". Tambahnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. " Iya - iya, dasar pink bawel ". Arata langsung terbang mendekati Koi. Tapi sebelum terbang melewatinya, dia berhenti sejenak di samping Koi . " Dasar penghancur suasana ". Setelah mengatakannya dengan datar, Arata terbang ke dalam barrier meninggalkan Koi yang cengo di tempat.

" AWAS SAJA KAU MUKA TRIPLEKKK ... ".

Koi terbang ke dalam barrier dengan marah. Mencoba mengejar Arata yang sudah duluan meninggalkannya. Dia akan memberi pelajaran pada manusia tripleks satu itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah Hajime dan lainnya pergi dari sana, sekumpulan kelelawar terbang menjadi satu bentuk anak - anak yang duduk di atas mayat Demon di atas tebing tak jauh dari barrier. Bocah yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun dengan topi panjang di atas kepalanya yang surai coklat, memangku dagunya di kedua tangannya. Memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan cengiran khas bocah.

" Tak kusangka akan seperti ini hasilnya ... ". Mata berbeda warna ungu dengan biru cerah yang di padukan menjadi satu, memandang ratusan bahkan ribuan mayat di sana dengan kegelian tersirat di mata besarnya. " Penguasa Underworld memang mengerikan, ya ? ". Bocah itu kini berdiri diantara mayat - mayat Demon di bawah kakinya. Berjalan mendekati seekor Cerberus yang berjaga di depan barrier dengan logat khas anak - anak . Cerberus yang merasakan ada yang mendekati barrier langsung mengeram dan menatap tajam bocah laki - laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Salah satu kepalanya menggonggong memberi tanda peringatan.

Bocah laki - laki bukannya takut dan mundur mendengar peringat Cerberus, malah menyeringai lebar . matanya menyipit dan kekehan khas bocah keluar dari mulutnya. " Waktunya bersenang - senang ... ". Smirk.

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

~ Castil Ferlion ~

Shun masih menunggu kedatangan Hajime dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya terbaring di karpet merah dengan Buku - buku tentang Demon berserakan di sampingnya. Shun menyerah untuk menunggu Hajime lagi, dia pasrah jika hari ini tidak bisa melihat Hajime. Jarinya bermain - main di pinggiran cangkir teh yang tinggal setengah isi. Dia bosan, sangat bosan malah...

" Hhhh, kapan Hajime kembali ? ". Membuang nafas panjang, Shun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya saat di rasa langit sudah berwarna jingga. Melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit.

" Sudah hampir malam . waktu cepat berlalu, ya ? ". Shun berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandinya. Butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk Shun membersihkan diri. Shun berjalan ke arah lemari ukir di sudut ruangan dengan handuk hitam melilit pinggangnya . Mencari pakaian yang pas untuk di kenakan. Setelah melihat - lihat pakaian yang ada, Shun memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaos putih polos yang di padu dengan celana jeans hitam.

" Kira - kira , Aoi masak apa kali ini ? ". Shun ingin membuka kenop pintu untuk turin ke dapur. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan seseorang baru saja mendarat di balkon. Dengan langkah pelan Shun berjalan mendekati balkon. Siapa tahu itu Demon yang ingin menyerangnya lagi.

" Hajime ... ". Shun kaget saat membuka jendela dan menemukan Hajime berdiri di tengah - tengah balkon, menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

" Syukurlah, akhirnya Hajime kembali ". Shun berjalan mendekati Hajime dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di tekuk Hajime yang membiarkan dirinya memeluknya dengan erat. " Aku pikir Hajime tidak mau menemuiku lagi ? Ke mana saja Hajime selama ini ? ". Shun mendongak melihat Demon di depannya dengan wajah yang di buat cemberut. " Tidak tahukah Hajime jika aku sangat merindukanmu ? ".

" Kau merindukanku ? Kenapa ". Hajime menunduk untuk melihat mata green-lime yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Sedikit bermain - main dengannya ? boleh juga.

" Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, Hajime kan Kekasihku. Memangnya tidak boleh aku merindukan kekasihku sendiri ". Shun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hajime. Shun merasa di permainkan Hajime, bagaimana bisa Hajime menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti. Hajime sekarang adalah kekasihnya, dan kenapa Hajime justru tidak memperdulikan perasaannya. Shun tersakiti ...

Aahh, tentu saja. Hajime adalah seorang Demon, bagaimana bisa Shun melupakan fakta itu. Sabar Shun, ini adalah awal dari hubunganmu yang baru bersama Hajime. Jangan mengacaukannya...

" Hhhhh, sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Mari masu... ".

CUP

Hening, Shun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Shun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya yang hangat. Membuka kedua matanya dan melihat mata ungu Hajime yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya merona tak karuan, dan matanya terpejam karena tak sanggup melihat tatapan intens dari Hajime.

Tiga puluh detik telah berlalu dan kini Hajime melepaskan ciumannya tanpa memperdulikan Shun yang hampir pingsan di buatnya. Wajah Shun memerah seperti tomat dengan bibir basah dan sedikit terbuka. Jangan lupakan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat di dadanya. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu - kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya. Menyenangkan, cinta memang hal yang paling indah dan menyenangkan di dunia ini.

Sekarang Shun tersenyum seperti orang gila di depan Hajime. Salah satu jarinya menggosok - gosok bibir bawahnya dengan gaya seksual. Matanya sedikit mengkabut karena kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Kini Shun menatap Hajime dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu , Hajime . aku berjanji akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama padaku ". Shun memeluk Hajime lagi, tapi kini dengan dagu yang di sandarkan di bahu Hajime. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka walau mungkin hanya dia saja yang menikmatinya. Tidak apa-apa, ini masih permulaan dan masih ada banyak lagi di kedepannya.

SRET

Shun terkejut saat Hajime balas memeluknya , bisakan Shun berharap Hajime mulai membuka sedikit hatinya untuk Shun ? Matanya kini terpejam menyembunyikan irin green-lime miliknya, menikmati kebersamaan mereka di bawah cahaya rembulan dan bintang di kegelapan malam.

' Ini awal yang bagus '. Batin shun tersenyum tipis.

Tak jauh dari arah balkon, beberapa bayangan hitam menyaksikan kejadian di depan mereka dengan ekspresi berbeda - beda.

" Apa tidak apa-apa kita mengintip Hajime-sama seperti ini ? ". Kakeru bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Salah satu tangannya memegangi Kuroda, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

" Ssuuuttt. Diamlah aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka ". Koi berbisik di samping Kakeru, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

" Kalau kita ketahuan. Hajime-sama akan menghukum kita semua ? ". Balas Kakeru dengan berbisik pelan.

" Iya, jangan sampai ketahuan " . Arata berbicara pelan dengan susu strowberry di tangan kanannya.

" Shun-san terlihat sangat mencintai Hajime-sama ". Aoi yang duduk di atas ranting pohon dengan sebelah tangannya yang sibuk membelai Shiroda di pangkuannya .

Dark Guardian yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. " Aku heran. Kenapa Shun-san bisa melakukan hal itu pada Hajime-sama dulu?. Padahal kenyataannya Shun - san sangat mencintai Hajime-sama sampai seperti itu. Itu membuatku bingung ". Koi bingung jika memikirkan hal itu. Bukan hanya dia saja, tapi Dark Guardian yang lain juga kebingungan dengan fakta itu.

Haru melihat adik-adiknya kebingungan hanya tertawa pelan dan memperhatikan Hajime dan Shun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan . " Sepertinya kau merubah semua rencanamu ne , Hajime-sama ".

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

~ Tokyo ~

Sesosok pemuda dengan jubah putih tengah memdudukkan dirinya di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di tokyo. Angin menerbangkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Memperlihatkan wajah bulu mata yang cukup lentik untuk ukuran pria. Matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris sewarna green-orange saat merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di sana.

Dia berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak mau dia temui akhir - akhir ini. Matanya menatap malas sosok di depannya.

" Apa maumu ". Tanyanya dengan dingin

" Ne, ne , Oni-san kau sangat menakutkan. Jika kau bicara dengan seorang anak, pantaskan jika nadamu seperti itu ". Jawab bocah laki - laki dengan senyum kekanakan di wajah imutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas, tak mau berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan bocah di depannya. " Katakan saja apa maumu , dan segera tinggalkan tempat ini ". Jawabnya acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, melihat lampu - lampu gemerlap di kota yang di penuhi orang-orang.

" To the poin, seperti biasa he ? ". Senyum mengejek terparti di wajah bocah itu. Tapi senyuman itu harus menghilang dan berganti ekspresi datar karena merasakan sayatan kecil di pipi tembemnya. Darah mengalir dari luka di pipinya dan beberapa menetes di lantai penuh debu.

" Kurang ajar seperti biasa, he. kau tidak ada bedanya dengan saudaraku yang bodoh itu ". Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya yang terluka. Setelah memastikan lukanya menutup, bocah itu kini berjalan ke arah pemuda yang masih tidak mau menatapnya.

" Kau sama buruknya dengannya , mencintai manusia itu tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling kalian. Menyedihkan ... ". Bocah itu menyeringai saat melihat tubuh di depannya membeku. " Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lihat dari ' dia '. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia - manusia di luar sana ?. Hmm tapi jika memikirkannya lagi, aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa yang mampu membua-tttssss ... ".

SRET

Ucapannya terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya mencekik lehernya dengan kuat .

" Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menemuinya , bahkan sekedar memikirkannya ". Kalimat penuh ancaman di layangkan ke bocah yang meronta - ronta di tangannya.

SRET

" Aakhhhh... ". Setelah melepas cekikannya pada bocah itu, kini pemuda itu menghilang menjadi puluhan gagak yang berterbangan menjauh. Meninggalkan bocah laki - laki yang menatap kepergiannya dengan seringai lebar . " Hehh. Sadis seperti biasa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak berminat dengan manusia itu. Karena hanya satu orang saja yang selama ini aku inginkan dan itu bukan dia ". Membenarkan posisi topinya yang sedikit miring di kepalanya. Menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, kini bocah itu tertawa seperti seorang psikopat.

" Tapi aku tidak berjanji jika aku akan menjauhinya. Dia terlihat sangat lezat sekarang ".

Tbc.

=BANANANAAPLETOMATO=

Ini lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan. Biasanya hanya butuh 1 minggu , eh sekarang malah 2 minggu. Efek dari UAS mungkin ...

Sudahlah, pokoknya saya hanya ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat ff yang makin hari tambah aneh menurut saya ( Plak ). Kedepannya juga ada niat buat ff baru , dimana Shun jadi seme dan Haji-chan jadi uke ( di ironclaw haji-chan ). Aneh ya? Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba punya pemikiran itu , mungkin efek UAS juga * " JANGAN SALAHKAN UAS, WOIIIII..." *.

See you later di chapter depan.


End file.
